Chroniques d'un retour
by Asrial
Summary: X-over avec Highlander, Oedo 808 et shadowrun. Krynn a évolué et s'appelle maintenant la Terre, la Magie c'est réveillé entrainant le retour des métahumains, des millénaires ce sont écoulés depuis le 5ème age et Raistlin est toujours là, attenda
1. Prologue

Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
(Raistlin)  
  
La nuit est sombre et froid, un orage hurlant va bientôt déferler sur les cimes de métal dressées vers le ciel en une futile tentative de toucher les cieux.  
  
Je souris derrière le col haut de mon trench-coat.  
  
Le Xxème siècle ne m'a pas réussit. Même en pensées, il m'arrive de ne pouvoir me retenir de m'exprimer par clichés. Pensez donc. Après tous ses siècles et ne trouver la vision d'autres horizons que dans des livres, voilà que les mortels inventent le cinéma. Quelle aubaine pour moi !  
  
Je claque de la langue.  
  
Avec leurs bêtises et leurs films comiques, pardon, leurs films historiques (Haa, le Masque de Fer, tout un poème.) J'ai prit un colossal retard de lecture. Bah, je me mettrais à jour un de ces millénaires. Ce n'est pas comme si le temps jouait contre moi.  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête en une feinte irritation.  
  
Le petit croissant de lune noire, à peine visible pour mes yeux pourtant habitués, me fait un clin d'?il et tire un petit bout de langue amusé.  
  
L'indien miniature marquée d'un panneau "le temps n'a pas pu venir alors je le remplace et je passe" chemine encore une minute à mon côté avant de disparaître dans une flaque d'ombre.  
  
Nuitari est toujours comme ça à chacune de ses renaissances.  
  
Je sais que c'est l'une des raisons de ma présence ici bas. Tenir la magie en main le temps qu'elle passe le stade de l'enfance exubérante, de l'adolescence mal dans sa peau couverte de boutons sur le nez puis, enfin, qu'elle redevienne la jeune dame forte et solide que j'ai connue dans ma jeunesse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Je peux paraître vieux dans mes paroles.Mais quelque soit l'âge que vous me donnez, je suis plus vieux encore..  
  
Ce monde ne se souvient même pas du dernier sursaut de magie qui a enflammé la planète y a près de huit mille ans...D'après le calendrier actuellement en place.8000 ans.8 cycles.78 révolutions. Tant de compte pour la même chose..  
  
Il ne reste quasiment rien de la précédente ère de Magie.  
  
Le souvenir de Tir Na Nog, refondée sur ses propres cendres depuis 2050, l'année de L'Eveil, comme les historiens ont décidé d'appeler cela.  
  
Le Réveil serait plus proche de la réalité.  
  
C'est le 18ème Réveil de la Magie que je vois.Et c'est toujours la même chose. Probablement pour ça que les Immortels ont été créés la dernière fois.  
  
Et ces crétins qui ont totalement oubliés leur raison d'être.  
  
Bah.Il sera intéressant de voir Lunitari passer un savon à ses enfants quand elle sera en état de se souvenir d'eux.  
  
De tous les Immortels originels, il n'en reste qu'un seul. Il est juste a côté de moi, traversant la ville à mon côté avec la même aisance qu'il a traversé les millénaires.  
  
Lui est peut-être le seul à savoir quel est le vrai rôle des Immortels.  
  
Même s'il l'a consciemment oublié, il travaille néanmoins au retour de la magie depuis 20 ans.  
  
Je vous paraît un peu confus n'est ce pas ?  
  
Jetant mes idées comme elles me viennent, sans vraiment de construction logique.  
  
C'est que j'ai appris à me détacher depuis le temps.  
  
Une partie de mon esprit reste concentrée sur le présent et les évènements, tandis que l'autre se concentre sur la réalité historique globale.  
  
Peut-être certain m'ont déjà reconnus.probablement d'ailleurs.  
  
J'ai porté tellement de noms.Merlin, Circée (La calamité d'être fin et souple)  
  
Mais je reste Raistlin Majere. Ironiquement, "l'Aimé des Dieux". Pathétique, non ?  
  
Je vous vois vous hérisser.  
  
Non, non, je précise ! Je n'ai jamais porté la barbe. La tradition voulant que merlin ai porté la barbe et ai été un vieux monsieur ridé est ridicule. Certes, j'était déjà vieux a l'époque, mais je conserve mon teint de pèche et mes joues glabre de bébé.  
  
Mais cessez donc de rire ! C'est vexant à la fin !  
  
Methos me tends mon billet pour l'ascenseur gravitationnel.  
  
Je déteste quitter Palanthas. Paris, selon la nomenclature actuelle. la plus belle ville du monde.Cela, la Belle Palanthas l'est restée, je dois bien l'admettre. je doit bien admettre également que je ne suis pas totalement innocent de sa quasi sacralité.  
  
Vous l'avez cru, vous, à cette chère Geneviève défendant seule Paris sur les remparts face aux normands ???  
  
Allons. Qui croyez vous qui ai envoyé des symboles de morts a tous les sorciers et shamans des tributs ? Et qui croyez vous qui ai longuement discuté avec ce Général Allemand, Von Choltitz, en 45, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à MA ville.  
  
Mais je m'emporte.  
  
Méthos me tends un bonbon à la menthe que je prends avec reconnaissance.  
  
Mes oreilles se bouchent pendant la compression atmosphérique de la cabine et l'appareil s'envole rapidement jusqu'aux limites de la stratosphère. C'est quand même pratique de se déplacer en utilisant la rotation de la planète.  
  
Nous commençons à redescendre.  
  
A ma droite, le nez collé au hublot, un petit enfant de 7 ou 8 ans regarde la terre avec une expression de ravissement intense. C'est sans doute son premier vol.  
  
Je grimace en sentant les ratés du moteur principal et jure silencieusement lorsque la bombe explose, faisant voler en éclat tout l'arrière de l'appareil.  
  
La partie consciente de mon esprit s'est déjà substituée au moteur et maintient l'appareil en l'air le temps qu'il se pose, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Aucun voyageur ne s'est rendu compte qu'ils viennent d'échapper à la mort.  
  
L'appareil se pose et nous débarquons lentement.  
  
La porte de la cabine s'ouvre et le pilote interfacé me fait un signe de tête au passage, vite imité par le shaman atmosphérique qui doit limiter la perturbation de haute altitude.  
  
Des cris d'étonnement échappent aux voyageurs en mettant pieds sur le tarmac devant l'état de l'appareil et les techniciens elfes peinent à comprendre comment un appareil a moitié disloqué a pu se poser sans dommages.  
  
Je fais un geste vers trois humains visiblement en rage derrière une vitre.  
  
Méthos hoche la tête imperceptiblement et le temps que je cligne des paupière, il a déjà disparu, avalé par la foule.  
  
Dans quelques heures, on retrouvera leurs cadavres dans un coin.  
  
Je déteste que l'on se fiche de moi..  
  
L'immortel est déjà de retour à mon coté et les hommes nous suivent des yeux.  
  
"- poison ?"  
  
Il hoche la tête.  
  
Les portes de l'aéroport s'ouvrent devant nous.  
  
Nous ne sommes même pas passés par la douane.  
  
Je grimace.  
  
Je n'aime pas Tir Na Nog.  
  
La suffisance bouffie d'orgueil des elfes n'irrite au plus au point.  
  
Ils s'enorgueillissent d'être la plus vieille ville du monde. Cela me fait toujours ricaner. Devrais-je leur dire que les murs de ma maison, Notre Dame, sont en partie constitués des pierres qui étaient la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie de Palanthas ? (Et Methos de rire en me faisant constater que je suis comme les vieux rat, que je n'aime pas changer de demeure sans raison valable.. mais je les aime mes vieilles pierres !) Qu'ils n'ont fait que reconstruire une ville aussi laide que mal fichue sur les ruines de Sylvanost ?  
  
Il est probable qu'ils pousseraient des hauts cris et refuseraient de m'écouter.  
  
Je ne suis qu'un humain vous comprenez. un mage, certes, mais rien qu'un humain..Tout au moins de leur point de vue. Personnellement, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord, et le dernier médecin qui a eut la malchance de m'examiner non plus.  
  
Lovfyr.Il est sous sa forme humaine, bien sur.Ça passe mieux sous les portes.  
  
Le Dragon Corporatiste incline la tête en me voyant passer et je lui rends son salut.  
  
Il est toujours de bon ton de garder de bonnes relations avec les Dragons.  
  
Ha ! Voilà le prince.  
  
Misère. je n'ai jamais cru à la réincarnation, mais là. Portios 2, le retour de la vengeance. (Note pour plus tard, arrêter de regarder des films de séries Z). Plus pédant et bouffie d'orgueil que jamais. Vous croyez que je peux le coucher sur mes genoux pour lui donner la fessée ? C'est dans ces circonstances que le Bâton de Magius me manque.  
  
Trop voyant et encombrant.  
  
Il ne m'en reste plus que le pommeau. Retaillé et refondu, mais sa magie est intacte. C'est un beau pendentif. Lourd, mais il fait son petit effet.  
  
A mon coté, Methos s'amuse beaucoup.  
  
C'est un acteur né et les millénaires ont été sa plus belle scène.  
  
Il utilise toutes ses ressources de tragédien pour récupérer l'argent que nous sommes venus exiger.  
  
Oui, oui. Encore une histoire de gros sous.  
  
Avec la Magie se réveillant, il devient à chaque jour qui passe plus nécessaire de mettre au point une organisation capable de gérer les émergeants et de les éduquer.  
  
Bien sur, les gouvernements n'en n'ont que faire, incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de leur mandat et les pots de vin qu'ils se mettent dans la poche.  
  
Je n'aime pas ce siècle.  
  
Avant, tout n'était pas géré en permanence par l'argent.  
  
Maintenant, plus que jamais, c'est le nerf de la guerre.  
  
Avec de l'argent, on peut faire ce que l'on veut.  
  
Déjà, je me suis payé la branche magique de la Lone Star.  
  
Petit à petit, je parviendrais à faire ce que je dois.  
  
Toute la question sera : Est ce que j'y parviendrait a temps !  
  
Nous ne sommes que cinq ou six à travailler a ce dessein.  
  
Et les humains, pas plus que les elfes, les orcs ou les nains ne comprennent ce que nous faisons.  
  
Il faut de toute urgence que je retourne à Washington et que je parle à Dunkelsahn. Un dragon à la présidence des états fédérés américains.Qui l'eut cru !  
  
Mais lui, au moins, a une vision un peu moins terre a terre que ses collègues.  
  
L'age, sans doute.  
  
Note pour les bonnes résolutions de la nouvelles année : Cesser de radoter sur le temps jadis.  
  
Ha ! Le prince vient de passer au rouge, c'est bon signe.  
  
Il est temps pour moi de faire mon petit numéro de Grand Mage Noir Très Dangereux Et Pas Content Du Tout  
  
Vous n'imaginez pas combien ça peut faire accélérer les procédures.  
  
Les tubes de Nuyens dans les poches, je retourne prendre l'avion pour Seattle, mon garde du corps immortel toujours pendu aux basques.  
  
Nous avons rendez vous avec deux autres de ses semblables. Un écossais et un gosse, pur produit de la fin du Xxème siècle américain. Il me parle sans arrêt d'eux et il me semble déjà les connaître. Je sais qu'ils sont très proches tous les trois.  
  
Je frémis.  
  
La ville est encore pire que dans mes souvenirs.  
  
Des bandes armées la traversent en tout sens, les polices privées ont de plus en plus de mal à les tenir en respect. Les gangs sont mieux armés et n'ont aucune difficultés a trouver de nouveaux membres, contrairement aux polices, quelles qu'elles soient.  
  
Nous arrivons au quartier corpo.  
  
C'est un véritable mur de béton et de barbelés qui coupe le centre ville du reste de l'agglomération, abandonnée par les autorités.  
  
Les gardes orks fouillent notre véhicule et je proteste lorsqu'ils veulent fouiller ma mallette de composants.  
  
Ils prennent nos ID et Methos me jette un regard noir.  
  
Je hausse les épaules.  
  
Les Orks reviennent avec raideur vers la voiture et nous rendent les ID avant de nous laisser passer.  
  
Sur l'écran de la cabine de contrôle, je repère un petit signe fugitif qui fait monter un sourire amusé à mes lèvres. Il faudra que je remercie Dodger à l'occasion. Ce decker est une perle et un ami précieux.  
  
La limo blindée remonte l'avenue principale vers le c?ur corpo.  
  
Les bas quartiers de la zone change a peine des zones de non droit en dehors des barbelés...  
  
Des putes et des toxicos arpentent le pavé. la seule différences avec ceux qui sont hors mur, est qu'eux, payent une taxe aux autorités pour être là. Eux aussi sont des membres corpos quelque part...  
  
Nous arrivons a destination  
  
MNLSCast Inc  
  
Un nom totalement hermétique pour tout le monde, sauf pour ses actionnaires majoritaires.  
  
Je déteste jouer les PDG.  
  
Comme si j'avais le choix.  
  
Une secrétaire s'approche de moi et me tends une pile de dossiers.  
  
Je les feuillette distraitement avant de me figer sur place devant la photo d'un adolescent de Tir Na Nog.  
  
Un orphelin d'après le dossier.  
  
Un jeune elfe de 17 ans.  
  
Ma main monte à ma bouche et je dois me souvenir comment respirer.  
  
Je dois retourner la-bas.  
  
Je dois trouver cet elfe.  
  
Je ne veux pas le perdre a nouveau. 


	2. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander (une larme)  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est Raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
  
  
Je déplace le baril qui me gène la vue vers mon objectif.  
  
C'est un avantage ici que d'être petit.  
  
Mes cheveux, trop long, me tombe dans les yeux. Une fois rentré à l'abri, il faudra que je demande à Kivan de me les couper. Il est le seul à avoir ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une lame. Pas que nous n'ayons pas les capacité ou l'utilité de couteaux, bien au contraire, mais les autorités ne veulent pas nous savoir armés. Ils nous laissent vivre dans les décombres de la vieille ville à la condition que personne n'entende parler de nous. Que nous soyons de bons petits fantômes invisibles pour les Autres. Ceux qui vivent dans les grandes maisons de verre, au milieu des arbres et de la verdure.  
  
Je sais que je viens d'une famille puissante. Kivan me l'a dit. Le tatouage en forme de faucon sur mon épaule est la marque d'une famille noble de Tir.Je crois qu'il m'a dit quel devait être mon nom de famille mais je ne me souviens plus lequel. Quelle importance de toute façon. Le seul nom dont j'ai besoin est celui que les autres du gang m'on donné.  
  
Damon.  
  
Le démon.  
  
Cela me va.  
  
Les autres ont peurs de moi.  
  
C'est la seule raison qui explique que je sois encore en vie.Et qu'on essaye aussi souvent de me tuer. Je serais un magnifique trophée pour les Rouges et les Verts.  
  
Une pierre roule sous mon pied et je me retiens comme je peux à l'arête aiguë d'un mur.  
  
Je lâche un juron et me faufile dans la première bouche d'aération que je rencontre.  
  
Les griffons, alertés par le bruit, se sont mit à patrouiller le long du mur et m'empêchent de ressortir.  
  
J'en profite pour me rouler en boule dans le conduit et je me mets à somnoler.  
  
Je suis immobile.  
  
Suffisamment pourqu'un rat de beau gabarit passe sur moi sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
Je suis assez sale et puant pour qu'il ne sente pas mon odeur.  
  
Mes réflexes, même émoussés par le sommeil et la faim sont suffisants pour me permettre d'attraper le petit rongeur au vol.  
  
Il couine une fois avant que je ne lui brise la nuque, alertant les griffons qui se rapprochent de mon maigre refuge.  
  
Je m'enfonce encore un peu dans le boyau étroit ou seul un enfant, ou un elfe maigrichon de petite taille pourrait se faufiler.  
  
Je m'appuie contre le mur, a moitié bercé par le ronron répétitif des ventilateurs brassant l'air vers les niveaux inférieurs.  
  
J'ouvre d'un coup de dent la peau du rat et arrache distraitement des lambeaux de chairs que je mâche longuement.  
  
C'est mon premier vrai repas depuis deux jours.  
  
Les Aînés ont hontes de nous. C'est pour cela qu'ils nous laissent dans les ruines, nous interdisant de venir dans la Cité.  
  
Kivan nous a raconté une histoire une fois. L'utopie de Tir Na Nog comme il disait. Ce que les Aînés voulaient que la cité soient. un refuge pour les elfes. Pour tous les elfes et les créatures magiques. Où tous nous pourrions vivre en bonne intelligence et heureux. Chacun avec sa juste part à manger, un toit sous lequel s'abriter, une famille pour les enfants. Où les orphelins n'auraient pas à fuir dans les ruines pour éviter d'êtres ramassés par les services de protection à l'enfance et envoyer grossir les rangs des gosses hantant Seattle.  
  
Tir est la plus belle ville du monde, vous comprenez.Ou tout au moins, c'est l'image qu'elle se doit d'offrir a ceux qui peuvent vivre dans la cité et aux touristes.  
  
Une douleur brûlante me vrille le cerveau, me jetant a terre avec un cri silencieux.  
  
Je peine à garder les yeux ouverts.  
  
Il n'y a rien autours de moi.  
  
Rien que cette souffrance sans limite qui constitue bientôt le seul univers de mon existence. Comme si j'était né d'elle et lui appartenait entièrement.  
  
Une goulée d'air entre dans mes poumons dans que je sache comment, rendu incapable de geste aussi simple qu'inspirer un peu d'air dans le métal en fusion qu'est devenu ma poitrine.  
  
Mes doigts racle les parois de plastique du conduit, envoyant un millier d'aiguilles d'acier vriller mes nerfs au delà de tout ce que je pouvais pouvoir supporter.  
  
Je prie pour m'évanouir ou pour que la mort soit rapide.  
  
Un filet de sang coule sur le plastique blanc et je met une longue minute, mon cerveau anesthésié par la douleur, pour comprendre que c'est le mien, coulant de ma bouche et de ma langue mordue. Un infime répit me monte au visage lorsque la douleur de ma bouche remplace celle, purement neurale qui laisse mon corps pantelant dans le conduit d'aération.  
  
La souffrance cesse soudain et je m'écroule sur le sol.  
  
Un vide béant remplace la douleur, me laissant privé de toute substance et de toute force, incapable de faire autre chose que de remplir mes poumons comme un nageur au bord de l'asphyxie.  
  
Des larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir sur mes joues  
  
Je n'ai même pas eut conscience de m'être redressé. Des traces sanglantes de griffes souillent les parois autours de moi de filet sales et carmins et je constate avec dégoût que je me suis soulagé dans mes pantalons.  
  
Un bruit grinçant me fait sursauter.  
  
Ou tout au moins, aurait du me faire sursauter su je n'avais pas été aussi épuisé.  
  
Une bouche d'aération s'ouvre non loin de moi et je suis traîné sans douceur au dehors de ma maigre protection de plastique.  
  
Une douzaine d'elfe de tous ages me fixa avec répugnance.  
  
Je sais ce qu'ils voient dans leurs yeux.  
  
Un adolescent à la peau noire de crasse et aux long cheveux graisseux couvert de fanges, souillé de ses propres excréments et pataugeant a moitié dans le sang coulant sur son menton et ses joues couvertes de croûtes dues autant à la malnutrition qu'aux plaies et a la vermine qui cours dans sa chevelure et sur sa peau, les reste d'un rat a moitié rongé dans une main.  
  
Ils parlent entre eux un moment en ce que je reconnais être de l'elfique. Ironique non, je sais que je suis un elfe se sang bleu, mis je ne comprend même pas ma langue natale. Dans les ruines, personne ne la parle. Et avoir le sang bleu ne signifie pas grand chose pour quelqu'un qui le voit couler dès qu'il fait un pas de travers.  
  
L'un des Aînés de rapproche de moi. Des colifichets brinquebalent à son col et j'en conclue qu'il est un mage.  
  
Il s'adresse a moi en elfique et je ne peut que me contenter de le fixer dans une attitude que j'espère n'être pas trop débile.  
  
Les Aines lèvent les yeux au ciel et je me raidit lorsque l'un deux me prend par le col.  
  
Il ne me vient même pas à l'idée de vouloir leur résister.  
  
Je n'ai pas d'armes et ce sont des mages.  
  
Je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrais m'arriver de pire.. Un dragon peut-être ? Naaaan. Pas ici. pas a Tir Na Nog.  
  
Le mage qui m'a attrapé par le col me traîne derrière lui et nous montons de longs escaliers couverts de pierres blanches et veinées de rose et de bleu en de tendres nuances délicates.  
  
Kivan nous en a parlé une fois. Je crois qu'il s'agit de quartz. non.de marbre.C'est ça, de marbre.  
  
Une petite fenêtre taillée dans la pierre des parois me révèle que nous sommes déjà bien haut au dessus du sol.  
  
J'avale péniblement ma salive.  
  
Je n'aime pas quitter le plancher des vaches.  
  
M'enfouir sous terre ne me dérange pas. La terre est un refuge sur. mais de monter ainsi a l'assaut du ciel me met mal a l'aise. Cela me rappelle trop la fois où un immeuble en ruine a faillit s'écrouler sur moi peu de temps après que je sois arrivé dans la zone.j'avais 4 ou 5 ans a l'époque. Les autres membres du groupe me trouvaient trop jeune, trop fragile, top dissipé pour ne pas représenter un danger pour le groupe. Kavin a insisté pour me garder. Il n'était pas le chef alors. Juste un petit sergent de section avec une douzaine de gamin de 8 a 14 ans sous ses ordres. Il m'a appris à voler, à faire du feu et la cuisine. Je me concentre sur ces souvenirs heureux pour ne pas voir le sol qui s'éloigne un peu plus de moi à chaque nouvelle volée de marche. Jusqu'a mes 7 ans, cela fut mon travail assigné. Préparer la nourriture, tenir l'abri propre et confortable, entretenir le feu, être discret au point qu'on m'oubliait de plus en plus, fantômes parmi des enfants dressés à la discrétion. Je sais que je suis le meilleur dans mon genre. Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil. C'est juste que j'ai survécu là ou d'autres, moins bons sont morts.  
  
J'avale péniblement ma salive.  
  
Ce n'est pas avec ma discrétion de petite souris que je vais pouvoir sauver ma peau cette fois.  
  
J'ai peur.  
  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
  
Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où je n'ai pas eut peur.  
  
Le mage me secoue a bout de bras et je tombe part terre.  
  
La porte de la pièce se referme derrière moi.  
  
Je suis seul dans ce qui semble être une chambre.  
  
Mon sang se glace.  
  
J'ai grandit dans la rue et lorsque le besoin d'argent palpable se fait sentir, il n'y a pas trente six façons de s'en faire. Ramper silencieusement jusqu'à la périphérie de la cité, se laver dans l'un des aqueducs sans se faire repérer, puis prendre la file dans les bas quartiers. il y a toujours des clients pour des enfants ou des adolescents. ils ne sont pas cher et personnes ne se soucie de ce qui pourrait leur arriver.  
  
J'ai vu plusieurs de mes camarades disparaître comme ça, avec un client... Et ne jamais plus revenir.  
  
Parfois, les cadavres remontent d'un des biefs quelques jours plus tard, déjà verts de gris et gonflés d'eau.  
  
La clé tourne dans la serrure et ma respiration s'arrête.  
  
Je n'ai aucun endroit ou me cacher, nulle part pour fuir.  
  
Je suis totalement à la merci des Aînés.  
  
Quoi qu'ils veuillent me faire, la vie d'un misérable orphelin des ruines n'a aucun poids face aux désirs d'un Aîné.  
  
Je recule contre le mur pendant que le mage qui m'a amené ici introduit un autre mage. non. un shaman.dans la pièce.  
  
Il est jeune, vigoureux.  
  
Il me parle en Commun.  
  
Il me dit qu'il ne veut pas de mal, il me demande mon nom, d'ou je viens.  
  
Il congédie le mage et rit de ma surprise.  
  
Il veux ma prendre par le bras.  
  
Un petit éclair bleuté court sur ma peau et le force à me lâcher avec un petit cri.  
  
Je suis aussi stupéfait que lui.  
  
Je ne comprends pas.  
  
Il me fixe bizarrement et me montre la salle de bain.  
  
Il me donne les vêtements propres qu'il avait sur le bras e m'ordonne de me laver.  
  
J'entre dans la salle de bain et ferme a clé derrière moi.  
  
Je reste un long moment stupéfait devant les grandes vasques de marbre ou cinq personnes pourraient s'ébattre à l'aise.  
  
Je fait couler l'eau, aussi chaude que je peux la supporter et jète mes vêtements fangeux dans la poubelle, comme le chaman me l'a demandé, puis je me glisse sous le jet et laisse l'eau brûlante me masser les épaules.  
  
Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais je profite de l'aubaine.  
  
Je me récurer la peau aussi fort que je peux avec les savons et les brosses que je trouve sur le rebords de la baignoire et doit changer l'eau cinq fois avant qu'elle prenne une couleur a peu près claire. Je finit de me laver sous le jet de la doucher et me met a la tache délicate de défaire les n?ud s encombrant ma chevelure.  
  
Après avoir cassé quelque dent d'un solide peigne de corne, j'abandonne et prend une grosse brosse aux dents dures. La douleur de mon cuir chevelu assouplit par la peau et le savon malmené par les tiraillements de mes cheveux me fait monter les larmes aux yeux et de grandes araignées de cheveux morts partent par poignées dans l'évacuation de la baignoire.  
  
Je me savonne encore quelque fois et me brosses les cheveux couverts de shampoings puis finit par sortir de la douche.  
  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelques kilos de vermine et de crasse et ne doit pas être loin de la vérité.  
  
Méfiant, je m'intéresse aux vêtements que le shaman m'a préparés. Le Jeans et le t-shirt non plus que les sous vêtement -luxe ultime, je n'en ai jamais eut- ne me paraissent autre chose que ce qu'ils semblent aussi les enfilai-je aussi vite que possible, le coton glissant sans peine sur ma peau rugueuse et couverte de cicatrice.  
  
Je nettoie sommairement la salle de bain puis sort enfin dans le salon ou m'attend le shaman.  
  
Il hausse les sourcils devant le changement qui visiblement dépasse toutes ses espérances et ma méfiance revient à la charge à toute vitesse.  
  
Un plat chargé de victuailles ne tarde pas a la faire se rendormir a nouveau et je me jète sur la nourriture lorsque mon hôte me conduit a la table.  
  
Lorsque j'ai finit, je me sent somnolant sans que je sache si le responsable en est le repas que je viens de faire ou les possibles sédatif qui l'assaisonnent.  
  
Ma tête se fait lourde et me paupières se ferment toutes seules.  
  
Mon hôte me secoue doucement, un appareil photo a la main.  
  
Il me prend en photo avant de me faire une prise de sang.  
  
Je suis trop fatigué pour protesté, pas plus que lorsqu'il me prend mes empreinte digitales, rétiniennes et dentaires.  
  
Ma tête se pose sur la table.  
  
Avant de m'endormir, je sens qu'on me déplace.  
  
Des bruissements de draps retombes sur moi et l'oreiller sous ma tête me paraît incroyablement moelleux.  
  
Je m'endors, sans soucis du lendemain.  
  
A suivre 


	3. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Note : Je sais qu'Oedo c'est en 2808 et pas en 2050 et des papillons, m'en fou.  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impair, c'est Dalamar  
  
  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
  
  
Je serre les dents et me force à rester aimable avec mon vieil ami.  
  
Je devrais être à Tir.Pas ici. Pas à Tokyo. pas dans cette chambre d'hôpital stérile où repose sur un lit drapé de blanc un jeune homme.Un jeune elfe. Tout juste touché par la Gobelinisation..  
  
Je suis là parce que mon vieil ami a confiance en moi.  
  
Je suis là parce qu'il se soucis de ses hommes.  
  
Je suis là parce qu'il ne fait pas confiance au service médical de sa propre brigade.  
  
Je ne vais pas lui jeter la pierre.  
  
Les frais pour la survie d'un humain pendant la Gobelinisation, surtout maintenant, sont de plus en plus élevés et peu rentable pour un flic qui pourrait perdre sa tête au moindre écart mineur.  
  
La Cyber Police, vous avez du en entendre parler non ? Des prisonniers tirés de leur cellule, affublés d'un collier explosif et lâché dans les rues pour contrôler une délinquance galopante que les Normaux ne savent plus canaliser.  
  
Je souris avec amusement en voyant entrer les partenaires du jeune elfe allongé sur le lit.  
  
Ils détestent leur supérieur.  
  
Ils le haïssent cordialement.  
  
Ils ne se rendent pas compte que leur ami n'est pas dans l'aile médicale de la police mais dans l'aile privé. Que c'est leur chef honnit qui paye par affection pour ses hommes. Pour ses enfants ?  
  
Je n'aurait pas du le pinter pour quelque réponses.  
  
Toujours plus difficile de travailler avec quelqu'un dont vous connaissez le fond du c?ur.  
  
Pauvre Hasegawa.  
  
Le garçon sur le lit gémit et commence à se réveiller.  
  
Il survivra.  
  
Il faudra que je pense à le tester, on ne sait jamais.  
  
Quoique Juzo puisse le faire. Il a été mon élève après tout. il y a quelques siècles.  
  
Je ne peux retenir un petit ricanement qui me vaut un regard noir des deux flics et de la fliquette scotchés au mur.  
  
Je sonde rapidement l'elfe avant de hocher la tête.  
  
Juzo va me tuer, mais il est bon de mettre certaines choses au point. Surtout que vient le moment où j'aurais besoin de leur coopération totale a eux tous.  
  
Je prend un air paternel et tapote la tête de Benten.  
  
Il me regarde d'un air perdu et je lui souris avec approbation.Le même sourire que Juzo lorsque ses hommes finissent une mission.  
  
Je vois Gogul hausser un sourcil.  
  
Il a toujours été plus intelligent que Sangoku.  
  
Je rassure Beten et assure Juzo que "ton petit protégé ira très bien, tu as bien fait de l'amener dans le privé"  
  
Les lèvres d'Hasegawa se soudent en une ligne glaciale et il me fusille du regard.  
  
Je suis le seul a le sentir mais son aura se déploie autour de lui un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne son contrôle et ne me remercie du bout des lèvres.  
  
J'engage Benten a dormir encore puis sort de la chambre d'hôpital, le regard de Gogul dans le dos.  
  
Je referme la porte derrière moi et jète un coup d'?il par la petite fenêtre.  
  
Le Decker dévisage son chef et compte mentalement sur ses doigts.  
  
Je le vois prendre conscience de nombres de petits faveurs que leur a fait Hasegawa.Je le voit se rendre compte que jamais son chef n'a fait sauter un collier lui même, qu'il a toujours été prêt a mettre sa réputation et son poste en jeu pour les tirer des ennuis.Il jète un ?il a son terminal de poignet avant de dévisager longuement Juzo.  
  
Je souris, amusé.  
  
Hasegawa m'en voudra a mort, mais ce n'est pas bien grave.Il est temps qu'il rouvre un peu son c?ur au monde et la Gobelinisation de Benten tombe a pic.  
  
Comment ça je joue les marieuses ?  
  
J'ai besoin que les hommes et leur chef se fassent une confiance aveugle.pas d'autre chose. Quoi que.  
  
  
  
Le jet me reconduit à Washington.  
  
J'ai encore pas mal de boulot là-bas.  
  
Je dois néanmoins contacter un de mes Runners préférés.  
  
L'un de mes rares amis humain en fait.  
  
Quand je dis humain, notez que je parle de mortel sans pouvoirs, je ne range pas Methos ou Juzo dans cette catégorie. Ils ont fait trop de chemin à mes côtés pour cela. Pour être humain, je veux dire.  
  
Actuellement, ils sont trois à se partager ce privilège, "humains" ou "metahumains", selon la nomenclature actuelle.  
  
Mon terminal se rappelle à mon bon souvenir et l'icône de Dodger apparaît sur l'écran.  
  
Lui, je le compte au nombre des mes amis humains.  
  
Après tout, j'ai aidé sa mère à la mettre au monde.  
  
Ne lui faite pas remarquer que je lui ai talqué les fesses pendant que sa mère courrait après les crédits pour la préservation de Tir, il vous arracherait la langue avec une fourchette a escargot. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il a été jeune.  
  
Des lignes de codes défilent sur mon écran.  
  
Ce n'est qu'un camouflage aussi subtile que parfaitement ironique.  
  
Enfin, les infos qui m'intéressent apparaissent.  
  
Elles ne sont pas codées.  
  
Elles ne sont que rarement codées.  
  
Les Deckers ont cette manie de décoder tout ce qui leur tombe sous la patte, refusant de croire que des documents importants puissent être envoyé dans la Matrice sans protection.  
  
C'est l'une de leurs plus grandes faiblesses.  
  
Plus la carotte est grosse et loin, plus ils courent derrière. Alors vous pensez s'ils imagineraient jeter un ?il a de bêtes scans de coupures de journaux annotées a la main !  
  
Mon c?ur se glace sans que je sache pourquoi et une vague de panique me cloue à mon siège en lisant les premières lignes de l'article.  
  
La partie rationnelle de mon esprit analyse chaque ligne, chaque ponctuation, les petites pattes de mouches griffonnées en marge par le Decker tandis que mon être conscient ne peut s'empêcher de gémir de crainte.  
  
Mon terminal s'éteint lorsqu'une hôtesse entre dans son champ de perception et s'approche de moi.  
  
Elle me secoue gentiment, prenant de mes nouvelles, inquiète.  
  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise ce jet et je commence à bien connaître l'équipage.  
  
C'est une donnée fondamentale de mon travail.  
  
Trouver et former des équipes soudées et obéissantes, capables de se taire et de me faire confiance.  
  
Le Stewart s'approche à son tour. C'est un nouveau celui là.  
  
Je ne l'aime pas.  
  
L'hôtesse et le pilote non plus.  
  
Il est trop chromé pour son job.  
  
Je finit de me reprendre et les assure que je vais bien.  
  
Le regard de la jeune ork n'est pas dupe mais elle empêche son collègue de n'ennuyer davantage.  
  
Il faudra que je pense a acheter cette petite compagnie, cet équipage me plait décidément. Sauf le Stewart bien entendu. Et il y a longtemps que j'ai besoin de quelques avions discrets.  
  
Je rouvre mon global et donne quelques ordres en bourse.  
  
Quelque secondes s'écoulent et je suis, ou plutôt ma corpo, est propriétaire de quatre petits aéroports de province et d'une flottille de 15 avions de ligne, allant du gros porteur au petit jet ultra rapide deux places. Je lance un ordre qui sera relayé à mes secrétaires pour l'achat de quelque autre aéroport discret puis je claque de la langue.  
  
J'aurais du faire cela de longue date.  
  
Je reviens à la coupure de presse qui m'a plongé dans la détresse.  
  
Les cadavres de 300 jeunes elfes entre 4 et 18 ans retrouvés flottant sur le bord du pacifique, visiblement emportés là par le courant d'un des nombreux biefs venant de Tir.  
  
Pendant un instant, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser qu'Il était parmi les morts, avant que les gribouillis de Dodger ne me rassurent.  
  
Egoïstement, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être heureux. Tans pis pour les autres gosses.  
  
C'est cruel mais je m'en fiche.  
  
Pour une fois, je m'en fiche.  
  
Le simple fais de savoir qu'Il est en vie me rassure.  
  
Je ne sais toujours pas où il est mais il est en vie.  
  
Comme si j'étais attiré au dehors, j'appuie mon front sur le hublot.  
  
Nous survolons Tir et je dois faire un effort sur moi même pour ne pas ordonner à mon tout nouvel employé de modifier le plan de vol et d'aller se poser.  
  
J'ai envie de le cherche moi même.  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps. Pas maintenant.  
  
J'appuie ma tête contre le dossier du siège et je pique un petit somme.  
  
Il me reste une petite heure avant que l'appareil ne se pose a destination  
  
  
  
On me secoue doucement et je quitte le jet.  
  
Une limo blindée vient me chercher à la descente de l'appareil. Je déteste ça.Il y a beaucoup de chose que je déteste dans ce siècle et je sens que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant.  
  
Le toit polarisé de la voiture devient transparent et j'aperçois un fin croissant de lune rouge apparaître dans l'ombre de Solinari.  
  
Je souris.  
  
Je vais probablement avoir une petite visite très palpable de mes anges gardiens avant longtemps.  
  
Bah, ça ne me dérange pas.  
  
Mon chauffeur me parle depuis quelque minutes lorsque je me rends enfin compte que le babillage de fond que j'entend n'est pas la radio.  
  
Je sursaute et tire un petit bout de langue désolé avant de lui demander de répéter.  
  
Il n'a pas de bonnes nouvelles..les Runners que j'emploie ont rarement de bonnes nouvelles.  
  
Trois des équipes de Seattle se sont fait exterminer dans une opération d'exfiltration sur L'Aztechnologie. C'est dommage. Deux des mages qu'ils employaient étaient prometteurs.  
  
Ha ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle, Neko m'attend à la maison.  
  
Le petit japonais est l'un de mes jouets préférés.  
  
Je passe autant de temps à le taquiner qu'à le faire travailler.  
  
Il le sais et ne s'en offusque pas.  
  
On a les amusements qu'on peut.  
  
La grille du jardin glisse en un chuintement métallique rouillé et la voiture s'engage dans l'allée principale.  
  
Je sais, pour une maison que j'occupe moins de deux semaines par an, c'est un peu exagéré. Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'aime les vieilles pierres.et qui pourrait croire qu'ici se dressait la mythique Wayreth.  
  
J'aime ce parc. Les arbres qui le composent sont les descendant de la forêt qui protégeait la Tour lorsque j'y ai passé l'Epreuve et garde les mêmes capacités.  
  
Je n'ai pas de système de sécurité, Je ne paye pas de pots de vin à la Lone Star, pas plus qu'aux groupes de Samurais des Rues qui hantent le quartier. Et pourtant, la propriété de 15 hectares, pas plus que la maison, n'a jamais subi la moindre déprédation.  
  
Magie.  
  
Même un Dragon aussi puissant que le vieux Lovfyr ne pourrait entrer sous le dôme de protection magique que j'ai dressé là il y a 15 millénaires. Je sais qu'il me soupçonne d'être moi même un vieux dragon. Je ne fais rien pour l'en dissuader. Même ce cher Dunkelsahn ne sait pas ce que je suis. Il reste un dragon après tout.Et on ne peut ce fier aux dragons. Pas si on tient a sa vie, tout au moins.  
  
Je pousse la porte de la maison et des dizaines d'âme en peine de précipitent pour prendre mes ordres.  
  
Je suis déçu de ne pas voir Neko. Une urgence sans doute.  
  
Je n'ai pas de domestiques. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils tombent sur quelque chose qu'ils ne doivent pas voir. Je serais désolé d'avoir à les tuer.  
  
Un petit miaulement ravi me tire de mes pensées et un petit chat, a peine gros comme mes deux poings me saute dans les bras.  
  
Je souris.  
  
Où que je sois, Caramon parvient à arriver avant moi.  
  
Ne vous étranglez pas de cette façon, cette lignée de chat est ma plus belle réussite. Ils peuvent se lier emphatiquement à leur maître, ont une longue durée de vie, sont plus futés que beaucoup d'humains et peuvent se téléporter sur de longues distances d'un endroit à l'autre pourvu que leur maître y soit déjà allé une fois. Quand au nom que je lui ai donné, il lui convient tout a fait. Borné, têtu, en permanence affamé de nourriture et de câlins.Ça y est, je redeviens nostalgique. La sénilité qui avance.  
  
J'ai prit l'habitude de garder le même nom pour chacun de mes chats. Petit brin de stabilité dans un monde qui change trop vite pour moi.  
  
Aie, Cara me mord le doigts et me fixe avec réprobation. Il n'aime pas me voir me morfondre dans mon coin sur le temps jadis. Il a raison.  
  
De toute la lignée, il est le plus intelligent. Et le plus petit. Il faudra que je le fasse se reproduire bientôt. Il commence à se faire vieux.  
  
Je jacasse n'est ce pas..  
  
C'est l'inquiétude, ne faites pas attention.  
  
Je me vautre à mon bureau, énorme chose en pierre d'environ douze tonnes qui repose dans la seule pièce de la maison qui n'a pas de cave sous elle.pas envie que la maison me tombe sur la figure.  
  
Le global allumé, je lis distraitement les nouvelles du moment lorsque l'une d'elles me fait me redresser brutalement, jetant a terre le chat qui ne proteste même pas, sentant mon changement d'attitude.  
  
Avant même que j'ai pu lancer une recherche, les visages de Dodger et Neko apparaissent sur le réseau protégé.  
  
Eux aussi ont fait le rapprochement.  
  
Le petit japonais a déjà une liste de Runners près a être embauchés et en qui il a toute confiance.  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que dans sa liste manque Eclaireur, Mage et Decker.  
  
Je déteste aller sur le terrain.  
  
Je vais pour protester lorsque l'imprimante crache une photo haute résolution visiblement prise par satellite d'une villa de Tir.  
  
A la fenêtre de la villa, Il fixe l'extérieur avec une moue boudeuse que je connais bien.  
  
Je connais bien la villa où il est détenu aussi.  
  
C'est le laboratoire principal de la cité.  
  
Celui là même que l'équipe de Runner va devoir aller visiter.  
  
Neko se fend d'un grand sourire.  
  
"- Nous y allons ? Monsieur Johnson ?"  
  
Je grimace.  
  
Je déteste devoir marchander moi même avec des Runners. Ils sont tous tellement imbus de leur capacité a vivre dans les ombres.  
  
Je déteste décidément trop de choses en ce siècle.  
  
Bon. il ne me reste plus qu'a les changer n'est ce pas ?  
  
C'est mon job après tout.  
  
A suivre 


	4. 

Auteur : asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Note : Je sais qu'Oedo c'est en 2808 et pas en 2050 et des papillons, m'en fou.  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Je fait preuve d'une éloquente maturité et tire la langue au shaman qui s'éclipse de ma chambre.ma prison.puis vais bouder, assis sur mon lit.  
  
Tout au moins, c'est l'impression que je donne à mes gardiens.  
  
Les yeux fermés, je laisse mon esprit aller là-haut. Là où rien ne me retient. Là ou les couleurs sont si différentes et les gens pas toujours ce qu'ils sont en réalité.  
  
Je suppose que les Aînés doivent avoir un nom pour designer cet endroit où je me réfugie de plus en plus souvent, lorsque la douleur est trop forte.  
  
Je commence à parler l'elfique, ou plutôt, à le comprendre. Il parait que c'est en allant là-bas que j'ai survécu lorsque les barrières mystiques m'ont frappées dans le conduit d'aération.  
  
Ne me demandez pas ce qu'est une barrière mystique. je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
  
Lorsque j'ai demandé à Besserel, le vieux Shaman, il a éclaté de rire et a refusé de me répondre.  
  
Comme d'habitude, remarquez, ça ne change guère.  
  
Je me demande encore pourquoi le vieux est venu me parler cet après-midi. Sois disant pour m'informer de mon futur emploi du temps.  
  
Pff, comme s'il espérait vraiment que j'allais accepter ses ordres. Par reconnaissance pour m'avoir sauvé peut-être ?  
  
Ne pas pleurer. Pleurer est une faiblesse que je ne dois pas laisser voir.  
  
Les larmes brûlent mes yeux et je ferme plus fort les paupières pour les retenir.  
  
Kivan, Annia, Kerkan, Sain, Mélia et tous les autres. Tous morts.  
  
Mes larmes coulent finalement sans que je parvienne à les retenir et j'enfonce mon visage dans mon oreiller pour étouffer mes sanglots et ma rage.  
  
Je ne vois pas les fins éclairs bleus courir le long de mon échine.  
  
Ceux là même qui m'ont sauvé la vie lorsque les Aînés m'ont trouvé dans le conduit d'aération.  
  
Ils disent que c'est la preuve que je suis un sorcier, un mage, ou je ne sais quoi. Les différences sont trop subtiles pour ma cervelle d'adolescent sous-éduqué et stupide.  
  
Stupide, peut-être, mais idiot, certainement pas.  
  
Je suis certain que tous ces évènements ne sont pas sans raison. je suis certain que quelqu'un s'amuse de moi, quelque part.  
  
Comment je le sais ?  
  
Une impression de déjà vu peut-être.  
  
Des évènements différents mais une même impression d'être surveillé.  
  
Ah, ne faite pas l'imbécile, bien sûr que je sais qu'il y a des caméras et des micros dans cette foutue chambre ! Ce n'est pas de cela que je parle, voyons ! Je suppose que les Aînés ont autre chose à faire que de jouer à Loft Story avec des pauvres gosses tirés des ruines.  
  
  
  
Il est minuit passé lorsqu'un bruit me réveille en sursaut.  
  
Je doute que quiconque n'ayant pas grandit dans la rue puisse se rendre compte que quelque chose se prépare.  
  
La brusque montée de la pression atmosphérique dans ma chambre m'indique que les niveaux inférieurs ont été ouverts.  
  
Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis que les Aînés m'ont trouvé l'autre jour. C'est aussi bien !  
  
Tout au moins si j'en crois les rumeurs qui circulent parmi les autre jeunes.  
  
Ha oui, voilà quelque chose dont j'ai oublié de faire mention. Je ne suis pas le seul gamin ici.  
  
Nous avons tous environ entre 15 et 18 ans je pense.et je dois être le seul à savoir que nous sommes dans une mouise noire.  
  
Bah, ils comprendront vite.pauvres petits agneaux sacrificiels bêlants de peur en appelant un berger qui les a vendu pour rien.  
  
Je suis cynique ?  
  
Meuh non voyons. juste terrifié.  
  
Le bruit dans les couloirs se rapproche et je m'habille rapidement.  
  
Le petit couteau à beurre que je suis parvenu à voler il y a deux jours puis soigneusement aiguisé sur les montants de métal de mon lit ne fait pas une arme formidable, mais c'est mieux que rien.  
  
Je le camoufle dans la masse noire de la natte qui me tombe sur les reins et m'accroupit dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce.  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvre brutalement à la volée et la lumière m'éblouie une seconde.  
  
Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je passe là-haut. Je peux voir ce qui se passe de là-haut.  
  
Les médecins me cherchent un moment avant de me trouver, recroquevillé dans un coin.  
  
Je revient dans mon corps et me lève souplement.  
  
Ils n'ont pas besoin de me traîner de force hors de la pièce.  
  
Je préfère conserver un petit peu de contrôle sur les évènements.  
  
Les gardes nous font ranger dans le couloir, deux par deux. Nous somme une trentaine et la moitié des chambres n'a pas été visité. Au final, nous seront une petit centaine je pense.  
  
Je reviens sur ce que j'avais dit.  
  
Il y a des enfants de tous âges. Les plus jeunes doivent avoir trois ans, certains, une petite peluche ou une poupée serrée entre leur bras, piétinants sur le sol glacé, pieds nus.Je suis le seul à être habillé, tous les autres sont en pyjamas.  
  
Je grimace.  
  
Je suis repérable.  
  
C'est donc dangereux.  
  
Les gardes nous poussent vers les sous-sols après nous avoir attachés en couple.  
  
Plusieurs glissent sur les marches de plasbéton, manquant faire tomber toute la colonne.  
  
Sur le premier palier, les gardes nous font stopper et réordonnent la colonne.  
  
Un grand avec un petit. que le premier soutienne le second.  
  
La menotte en métal urticant me fait grimacer et je doit faire un effort de volonté pour me retenir de me gratter vigoureusement, sachant très bien pour être tombé une fois dans un filet de même matière que me gratter ne ferait que décupler la démangeaison.  
  
Je censure résolument toute sensation montant de mes poignets. J'ai toujours été doué pour ça. Je ne sais pas où je l'ai acquis, mais même bébé, la douleur ne m'a jamais fait peur. Elle est toujours restée plus une focale qu'une gène.Je ne me rappelle guère de mes parents mais je sais que cela les effrayait. Une fois, je m'étais ouvert le bras sur trente centimètres. Je ne sentais pas la douleur. Comme si j'avais appris à la dominer il y a.longtemps ???  
  
Pourquoi cette soudaine prise de conscience me glace-t-elle de cette façon ?  
  
Je ne comprends pas et repousse la panique qui me monte dans la gorge en même temps qu'un flot de bile, laissant sur ma langue un acre goût amer et acide.  
  
Je me détourne de ces pensées déprimantes.  
  
Le petit garçon avec lequel je suis attaché pleure en silence en se grattant les bras où apparaissent déjà des griffures sanglantes.  
  
Sans rompre la vitesse de progression le long des escaliers, je soulève le petit et le prend dans mes bras.  
  
Il me jète un regard éperdu de désespoir et de peur.  
  
J'ai déjà vu ce regard.  
  
Souvent.  
  
Trop.  
  
Mais je ne parviens pas à m'en blaser.  
  
Peut-être parce que c'est le même regard que j'ai lancé à Kivan lorsqu'il m'a recueillit dans les ruines.  
  
Je me secoue.  
  
Je ne dois pas tomber dans une mièvrerie sentimentale inutile. Il est probable que les heures à venir ne seront pas réjouissantes et que j'aurais besoin de toute ma force de caractère pour y survivre.  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner, son incongrus et infiniment renvoyé vers moi comme une gifle en pleine face par les murs de plus en plus étroits nous entourant.  
  
Les gardes me surveillent depuis un moment, visiblement mal a l'aise. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi avant de me rendre compte que c'est moi qui produis la faible lueur bleutée qui éclaire notre descente.  
  
Je me concentre sur le phénomène tandis qu'une partie de mon esprit reste ouvert au petit que je porte, me laissant lui parler pour calmer ses pleurs et l'empêcher de se mutiler à force de griffures inutile.  
  
Nous parvenons enfin à notre destination.  
  
Je ne sais pas a quelle distance de la surface nous somme mais j'ai compter pas loin de trente paliers différents.  
  
Bien sur, les écarts entre eux ne sont pas égaux, aussi suis-je bien en peine pour déterminer la profondeur ou nous sommes.  
  
Bah. a mi-chemin entre Les Chaudières et le Tartare, ou pas loin.  
  
D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête de faire des phrases.en plus, ce n'est guère le moment de faire assaut d'esprit.  
  
J'aime de moins en moins les salles que les gardes nous font traverser.  
  
Nous arrivons à une rangée de minuscules cellules où l'on nous pousse par couple.  
  
Le bout de chou s'est endormi contre mon épaule et je n'ai pas le c?ur à le réveiller.  
  
Je le pose sur le lit et un garde vient ouvrit nos bracelet avant de refermer la porte sur nous.  
  
Je frémis.  
  
La cage ne doit pas faire plus de deux mètres sur un cinquante, le plafond ne doit pas dépasser le mètre quatre vingt et je me sent content d'être aussi petit.  
  
Le bout de chou pleure dans son sommeil et tremble de froid. Je m'allonge contre lui sur le fin grabat de toile, le serrant contre moi pour le réchauffer.  
  
Je veux rester éveillé au cas où nos geôliers se décident à quelque chose d'exotique pendant ce qu'il reste de nuit mais finit par m'endormir.  
  
  
  
Je frissonne  
  
Mon petit camarade de cellule vient de mourir.  
  
Ce n'est pas le premier.  
  
Je me demande fugitivement lequel de nous deux est le plus chanceux.  
  
J'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues d'un geste rageur puis englouti la ration de nourriture abandonnée du petit.  
  
Elle ne lui sera plus utile et me servira peut-être à quelque chose  
  
Je m'étais attaché a lui. Petit bout de chou vendu pour quelques piécettes dans les rues de Seattle par sa mère droguée. Il a survécu longtemps par rapport a certains autres. Les premiers se sont mis a mourir des les premières minutes de test.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que les Aînés nous font mais cela nous tuent tous a plus ou moins long terme.  
  
Je sais que j'ai les yeux rouges comme un lapin myxomatosé. Ma gorge me fait mal et je tremble convulsivement de la tête aux pieds. J'ai de la fièvre et désespérément soif.  
  
Je me traîne jusqu'au robinet dans le mur et tente d'étancher la pépie qui me martèle les tempes d'assauts furieux.  
  
J'ôte ma chemise et la range sous le lit.  
  
Me recroquevillant du mieux que je peux, je reste sous le mince filet d'eau glacé dans l'espoir d'endiguer les vagues de chaleur qui m'étreignent régulièrement le c?ur.  
  
J'essuie mes yeux, trouvant ma main tachée de sang.  
  
Mes yeux saignent.  
  
Avec un intérêt clinique, je me demande ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant.  
  
Je n'ai encore vu aucun des autre enfant se mettre a saigner comme ça..La plupart meurt dès les injections ou de leur fièvre.  
  
Je regarde le petit cadavre sur le lit.  
  
Il a déjà prit une teinte noirâtre.  
  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé là. Ici, il n'y a pas de soleil pour nous indiquer la marche du temps. Peut-être des semaines ou des mois. des jours ou juste quelque heures ???  
  
Mon esprit dérive a nouveau.  
  
Lorsque je reprends conscience de mon environnement, trois plateaux de nourriture sont par terre et le cadavre de mon petit compagnon dont je n'ai jamais su le nom a disparu.  
  
Je renifle puis suis trahis par d'une quinte de tout douloureuse qui me laisse épuisé, vomissant les restes de mon dernier repas.  
  
J'ai un pauvre sourire.  
  
Bon. J'ai a moitié comaté pendant douze heures environ.  
  
Je me lave puis me traîne vers les rations.  
  
Je les renifle prudemment, sachant parfaitement qu'elles sont assaisonnées de drogues diverses.  
  
Je n'en ai cure.  
  
Je vais de toute façon mourir dans ce trou a rat ou y pourrir je ne sais combien de temps.  
  
J'avale la viande avec frénésie puis me roule en boule dans le nid de couverture où je dors quand je peux.  
  
La porte de la cellule ne tarde pas à se rouvrir.  
  
Deux gardes s'approchent de moi et me traînent l'extérieur.  
  
Une pointe de curiosité que je pensais ne plus posséder m'effleure doucement, aussi fraîchement qu'une plume. C'est stupide, mais cela me fait du bien.  
  
Mon esprit attiré par l'extérieur se déplie du cercle de souffrance et de peur dans lequel il s'était recroquevillé et je comprends soudain ce qui a tué la plupart d'entre nous.  
  
Un sourire sadique affleure à mes lèvres comme je repousse la nausée qu'une nouvelle piqûre dans mon bras fait monter.  
  
Une nouvelle douleur se met a sourdre dans mes veines, enflammant chaque nerf au delà de tout ce que j'ai connu. Même ce que j'ai subit dans la bouche d'aération n'est rien en rapport.  
  
Je m'évade encore comme je le peux.  
  
Je suis de nouveau la-haut.  
  
Je vois mon corps s'arquer dans les affres de convulsions brutales que les médecins et les mages tentent de contenir.  
  
Mes voisins s'agitent autant que moi puis se calment doucement.  
  
Je les imite rapidement.  
  
Une douce torpeur m'enveloppe.  
  
Je vois une ligne continue s'étirer sur mon moniteur cardiaque mais je ne parvient pas a savoir a quoi cela correspond.  
  
Les médecins me lâchent.  
  
Tous les moniteurs émettent le même cri strident qui me déchire les oreilles.  
  
Je suis fatigué.  
  
Mes yeux se ferments tous seuls.  
  
Je me dis que je ferais aussi bien de laisser tomber lorsqu'un miaulement doux attire mon attention.  
  
Assis au pied de la table où je suis allongé, une petit boule de poils ébènes et pourpres me fixe.Non, non, il ne fixe pas la table. il me fixe là haut..  
  
Les yeux de la petite chose brillent une seconde et je me retrouve dans mon corps.  
  
Une brûlure fulgurante me fait arquer le dos avec un hurlement atroce.  
  
Je hurle comme je n'ai jamais hurlé pendant ce qui me semble être des heures, je me débat dans mes liens.  
  
Fugitivement, je vois les Aînés reculer devant mon brusque retour à la vie avant que leur attention ne soit détournée par la porte blindée volant au travers de la pièce.  
  
Joli.  
  
Des gens s'engouffrent dans la pièce, causant une authentique panique parmi les scientifiques et une fureur noire chez les mages.  
  
Un homme se penche sur moi et pose une main fraîche sur mon front. Il me murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et la douleur reflue comme une marée d'équinoxe, me laissant épuisé et fiévreux.  
  
Je ne sais pourquoi mais je sais que sa peau sur la mienne devrait me paraître brûlante.  
  
Elle ne l'est pas.  
  
Elle est fraîche.  
  
Elle est apaisante.  
  
Elle est.Confiance.  
  
Je ferme les yeux en toute sécurité tandis que mes liens sautent et que je m'agrippe aux vêtements de mon sauveur.  
  
Ses yeux d'or me fixent avec angoisse pendant que je m'endors contre lui.  
  
Un seul mot que je ne puis retenir monte à mes lèvres avant que je ne sombre dans le gouffre béant de mon épuisement.  
  
Je ne sais ce qu'il veut dire. juste qu'il est au centre de mon existence.  
  
Shalafi.  
  
A suivre 


	5. 

Auteur : asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
L'est loupé ce chapitre... beuh  
  
  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
  
  
Je fusille Neko du regard.  
  
Le petit japonais soutient mon ?il de Moscou avec l'aisance de l'habitude aussi finis-je par laisser tomber, reprenant contenance en avalant ma tasse soycaf.  
  
Je manque m'étouffer avec et avale avec peine l'ignoble breuvage, fusillant du regard Dodger prit soudain d'une toux suspecte.  
  
Que voulez vous. L'habitude du luxe est difficile à perdre.  
  
Cela fait maintenant une semaine que le Decker a réussit à arracher la photo de mon elfe au réseau satellite.  
  
Je soupire sans bruit.  
  
L'elfe se connecte discrètement à son cyberdeck, piratant les caméras de la zone pour repérer à l'avance les Runners que Neko a convoqué.  
  
Pas qu'il est suspicieux, mais il a survécu, quoi.  
  
Je suis mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas un homme de terrain. Je suis un homme de l'ombre, une éminence grise.Et voilà que je me retrouve embarqué dans une double mission d'exfiltration et de nettoyage.  
  
Je déteste ça.Et je me répète.Je dete..hum. Je n'apprécie que moyennement les faits.  
  
Pourquoi je sens que je vais en baver pour me faire admettre par les Runners ? S'il savait depuis combien de temps je survis ici..  
  
Je me secoue lorsque mes alarmes personnelles retentissent sous mon crane et scanne la zone par l'Astral.  
  
Les sept Runners s'approchent discrètement de la table où nous les attendons. Ils pensent ne pas avoir été repéré et celui que je suppose être le chef paraît vraiment surpris lorsque je leur fais signe de se joindre a nous.  
  
"- Vous êtes le Mr Johnson ?"  
  
Je souris avec amusement.  
  
Mes yeux dorés le mettent mal à l'aise par leur fixité glacée et je sens ses hommes se raidir lorsque je me penche vers leur chef.  
  
Je lui demande son nom et l'humain révèle des dents jaunies par le mauvais tabac de synthèse et l'abus de soycaf avant de répondre.  
  
  
  
Zeus me détaille de la tête aux pieds et je le voit prendre sa respiration pour me gueuler dessus comme un putois.  
  
Je soupire.  
  
Non seulement ce Runner a un surnom idiot, mais surtout, il me prend pour un demeuré.  
  
Le jeune mage, tout juste recruté par le groupe et dont pas prévu au programme jusqu'au ce soir me regarde avec crainte.  
  
Il ne sait pas qui je suis mais il sent ma force.Et sait avec certitude que je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose comme vêtement de protection que le pantalon moulant de kevlar noir, la veste cintrée également en kevlar et le long manteau que j'affectionne depuis quelque siècles en cuir de griffon, noir également.  
  
Je suis une Robe Noire, je ne me laisse pas l'oublier.  
  
Le gamin pose une main sur le bras chromé de son chef et lui glisse quelques mots dans l'oreille. Zeus me fixe méchamment puis laisse tomber lorsque Neko le prend a part pour lui expliquer deux-trois choses.  
  
Je finis de charger mon ares predator et le range dans mon holster gauche avant de vérifier les rares composants qui me sont toujours nécessaires, rangés, eux, dans mon holster droit.  
  
Je souris en imaginant la tête que ferais Tanis, mon frère ou Kit en me voyant ainsi habillé.  
  
Je dois bien admettre que je suis.sexy.  
  
Mot au combien étrange en s'adressant a moi, mais qui est pourtant une réalité, comme me le prouve discrètement les regards admiratif de Dodger et Jandria, l'une des trois Samurais du groupe.  
  
Le petit avion que j'ai affrété passe au dessus de Tir.  
  
Chacun leur tour, les runners sautent dans le vide avec leur parachutes, protégés par un sort d'invisibilité que j'ai concocté juste avant de partir, à la grande consternation de mon jeune collègue. Ce genre de sort de haut niveau n'est pas censé prendre moins de 5 ou 6 heures a réaliser quoi.  
  
J'aime traumatiser les jeunots.  
  
Cela leur redonne un peu conscience des réalités de l'Art.  
  
Ils ont tous sautés et je reste seul dans l'appareil, suivant mentalement la descente de mes deux amis.  
  
Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'allais sauter dans le vide en beuglant Geronimo pour me vautrer dans un arbre comme un vulgaire paquet humanitaire de l'ONU lourdé par des crétins de ricains, quand même !  
  
Si ? Vous me connaissez bien mal.  
  
Comment ça je suis encore assez gamin dans ma tête pour faire le mariolle ?  
  
Z'êtes vexant parfois.  
  
Dodger vient de toucher terre aussi puis-je me téléporter près de lui sans difficulté.  
  
Zeus se prépare a nouveau à me gueuler dessus, il est vrai que mon petit coup de RATP magique est repérable par d'autres sorciers. de plus haut niveau que moi., mais le gosse le retient a nouveau. Il est gentil ce gosse. Que voulez vous. Je tombe parfois sur des petits génies qui comprennent de suite qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se mêler de mes affaires.  
  
Il a raison, remarquez ! Allez les trouver les sorciers avec une Exp. supérieure à la mienne ! Niveau 100 l'archimage !  
  
Faudra que je vois s'il reste une place dans une des classes de Washington et s'il est intéressé.  
  
Et je me remets à babiller comme une vieille femme.  
  
Dès que je stresse, je blablate.  
  
Tss tss tss. Il faudra que je veille a perdre cette mauvais habitude.  
  
Caramon sort sa petite truffe de mon trench et miaule doucement, provoquant une réaction de furie chez les runners qui me mettent tous en joue de leurs armes.  
  
L'un des chromés, plus nerveux que les autre vide même un chargeur sur moi. Heureusement qu'il a un silencieux.  
  
Les balles s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres de ma personne et tombent par terre.  
  
C'est pratique les boucliers cinétiques quand même.  
  
Zeus se prépare -encore- à meugler et je lui cloue le bec d'un regard glacial.  
  
Caramon miaule a nouveau et je le pose part terre.  
  
Le petit chat disparaît rapidement à ma vue.  
  
Il sait qui je cherche et le trouvera pour moi  
  
Dodger pirate le système de sécurité et nous entrons dans le labo en silence et avec prudence.  
  
Je me demande encore pourquoi l'elfe a absolument tenu a nous suivre;  
  
Les Deckers vont rarement sur le terrain. Ils ont besoin de calme et de sécurité pour exercer leurs talents.  
  
Nous glissons le long d'un couloir tapissé de runes, invisibles pour les runners, que je désactive au fur et à mesure de notre progression.  
  
Mon jeune confrère me dévisage avec effarement. Je fais machinalement ce qui lui prendrait des heures à désamorcer. Je le vois froncer les sourcils dans l'ombre et souris.  
  
Il n'est pas idiot et commence à se douter de quelque chose.  
  
Bien !  
  
Une porte cède sous les assauts répétés de deux samurais.  
  
Zeus scanne rapidement la zone avant de nous donner l'autorisation d'entrer dans la pièce.  
  
C'est un bureau.  
  
Un simple bureau puant la magie.  
  
Sans me soucier une seconde des ordres du runners, j'ouvre tous les tiroirs et téléporte directement à l'abri tous les documents qui me tombent sous la main.  
  
Dodger s'est déjà approprié le global trônant sur le bureau et le vide méticuleusement avant de nettoyer le réseau d'un virus issus de son petit cerveau pervers oreillard.  
  
Un frisson glacé me parcours soudain l'échine.  
  
Je ne prête pas attention une seconde à l'éclaireur que je pousse violemment contre le mur avant de me mettre à courir  
  
La sensation d'oppression sur mon c?ur s'accroît comme j'ouvre une porte blindé donnant sur un escalier a grand renfort d'éclair magique, faisant hurler quelques alarmes que le Decker neutralise rapidement en jurant.  
  
Neko et Dodger sont presque aussi livides que moi.  
  
Ils me connaissent assez pour savoir que je ne réagirais pas aussi violemment sans raison valable.  
  
Je dévale les marches aussi vite que mes jambes peuvent me porter.  
  
J'ai peur.  
  
Une boule d'angoisse remonte dans ma gorge, me forçant à m'arrêter, pris de vertige.  
  
Je sens sa présence.  
  
Je la connais et la cherche depuis tellement de siècles.  
  
Une terreur sans nom m'étreint, manquant me faire choir à terre avant que je ne parvienne à la repousser.  
  
Ce n'est pas la mienne.  
  
Un coup de dents dans mon cou et un petit miaulement à mon oreille me sortent de ma stupeur avant que je ne bascule vers l'avant, manquant m'assommer à moitié sur le mur.  
  
Avec un détachement irritant, je ne puis m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les murs de pierre sont irréguliers et mal taillés.  
  
Je mets de longues minutes a réaliser que je suis dans ce qui fut les sous sol de la Tour de L'Orateur.  
  
La découverte me remet du baume au c?ur et je reprends ma course le long des marches inégales.  
  
Je sais où je suis maintenant..  
  
Je descends depuis dix minutes.  
  
Mon souffle est court, ma gorge me fait mal et mes yeux brouillés de larmes peinent à distinguer le bon chemin.  
  
De rares petits miaulements me guident parfois, me faisant éviter quelques traîtres pas.  
  
Ils me sont néanmoins inutiles.  
  
Je ferme les yeux et me laisse guider par mon c?ur.  
  
C'est ridicule.  
  
C'est romanesque au dernier point, sucré et dégoulinant, presque mièvre, mais ça marche.  
  
Stupidité.  
  
Une lourde porte blindée surgit soudain devant moi et je manque me la manger dans les gencives en oubliant totalement que je suis toujours en train de courir  
  
Je m'arrête en tendant les bras devant moi et salue la porte au passage (Bonjour la porte, moi c'est Raist et toi c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?) en me claquant le tête dessus qui rougit.  
  
Si si, elle rougit...  
  
Pas de confusion ou de gène, voyons !  
  
On vous ferait vraiment gober n'importe quoi..Mais à quoi avez vous pensé encore pour glousser ainsi ?  
  
Enfin bref la porte rougit et je met un instant a comprendre que ce sont les boules de feu magiques dont je la canarde qui font monter sa température et accessoirement celle de la pièce.  
  
Les sprinklers ne tardent pas a se mettre en route et mon cher petit Dodger doit vitement camoufler son cyberdeck sous sa veste pour ne pas le retrouver en capilotade.  
  
Une vapeur étouffante envahie bientôt complément le niveau.  
  
Je n'en ai cure.  
  
Une dernière poussée de pouvoir et la porte fait un magnifique vol plané a travers la pièce, fauchant au passage deux elfes et une demi douzaines de terminaux.  
  
Joli.  
  
Pour un peu j'ai presque faillit battre le record de lancer de disque.  
  
Con que la porte soit rectangulaire...  
  
Mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore.  
  
J'entre dans la salle.  
  
L'odeur acre de peur, de souffrance et d'excréments me prend à la gorge et je vacille une seconde en ne sentant pas la moindre flamme de vie chez aucun des enfants allongés et attachés sur les tables.  
  
Un miaulement impérieux me sort de mon apathie et je me précipite vers mon elfe hurlant.  
  
Je me sent coupable de ne pas l'avoir sentit plutôt.  
  
Je ne m'attache pas plus longtemps à comprendre la résille magique qu'il l'entoure et chasse sa douleur, la prenant sur moi.  
  
J'ai l'habitude.  
  
Il se calme et commence à se détendre.  
  
Je le détache et le prend dans mes bras.  
  
Il s'accroche à moi comme une moule sur son rocher.  
  
Je ne puis m'empêcher de sourire en sentant ainsi son corps sur le mien.  
  
Je refoule mes larmes et l'enjoint à se calmer et à se détendre.  
  
Il est en sécurité, il est à l'abri.  
  
Je ne sais si mes paroles lui parviennent ou s'il se détend simplement sous mes caresses, petit chaton perdu et possessif, mais il ferme les yeux et soupire lourdement.  
  
Mon c?ur se glace une seconde avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il n'est qu'endormi ou somnolant.  
  
Ses doigts resserrent leur prise sur mon trench et je l'entends murmurer un mot unique avant qu'il ne plonge totalement dans le sommeil.  
  
Shalafi..  
  
On me secoue doucement.  
  
Je relève le nez de mon elfe niché contre moi comme le petit enfant qu'il est.  
  
Neko me remue plus durement devant mon inertie et ce n'est que lorsque Zeus s'approche pour jeter l'Elfe sur son épaule que je réagis.  
  
Crachant comme un chat, je le menace sauvagement des pires maux s'il n'a ne serait-ce que l'idée d'approcher ma propriété.  
  
Ma propriété.  
  
Faut que je me calme.  
  
Rien ne me dit que mon elfe voudra de moi.  
  
Je soupire.  
  
Paladine m'a prévenu, une fois. Je suis trop exclusif dans mes amours..  
  
Ma gorge se serre lorsque je prends conscience de ma possible erreur.  
  
Cet elfe ressemble comme un jumeau à Dalamar.  
  
Mais il ne peut pas être lui.ce n'est peut-être qu'une bête fantaisie de la génétique.  
  
Pourtant.Son aura est semblable à celle de mon elfe, sa signature magique aussi, celle de son esprit également...  
  
Et ..  
  
Il m'a appelé Shalafi.N'est ce pas.  
  
N'est ce pas ???  
  
  
  
A suivre 


	6. 

Auteur : asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
PAS TAPER !!!!!!  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
  
  
  
  
J'ouvre lentement les yeux.  
  
Ma cellule est chaude et mon grabat moelleux et doux.  
  
Je soupire et une douce odeur de coton propre monte à mes narines.  
  
Je me redresse d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
Je ne suis pas dans ma cellule.  
  
Je suis dans une chambre gigantesque, couché dans un immense lit a baldaquin où une demie douzaine d'elfes de grands gabarits pourraient s'étendre a l'aise.  
  
Les couvertures sont chaudes, soyeuses et la soie des draps froufroute mollement lorsque je les ouvre pour sortir de mon lit.  
  
Le tapis est si profond que je fais un bond en glapissant de surprise en mettant le pied dessus, persuadé que j'ai marché sur le chien de la maison.  
  
Du bout des orteils, je teste la chose épaisse avant que ma tête ne se décide a se rappeler a mon bon souvenir et se mette a tourner comme un Derviche ivre aussi je me force à rester assis un moment, le temps que mon vertige se dissipe.  
  
Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté endormis mais aux vues de mes blessures soignées et a moitié refermées, j'estime être resté inconscient au moins une semaine.  
  
J'ai une grande expérience dans l'estimation de la guérison des pains.dans leur multiplication aussi d'ailleurs. je suis un bon bagarreur.  
  
Je parviens a me lever et me traîne dans la chambre à la recherche des toilettes.  
  
Je finis pas mettre la main dessus et me sens tout de suite plus léger. Je n'ose imaginer le sourire débile que je dois avoir à ce moment précis. Y a des petits plaisirs cons dans la vie.  
  
Un peu ragaillardi, je chausse les chaussons à tête de lapin bleu posé au pied du lit, enfile la robe de chambre en velours vert émeraude assortit au pyjama de coton dont on m'a couvert, puis traverse la chambre a petits pas pour venir écouter a la porte si quelqu'un vient.  
  
J'entrouvre la porte et me faufile à l'extérieur, aussi silencieux que je peux.  
  
La nuit est largement éclairée par la pleine lune, aussi n'ai-je aucune difficulté à explorer les couloir, restant parfois en admiration devant une ?uvre d'art ou un tableau.  
  
Mes yeux brillent en imaginant la pile de nuyens que cela peut représenter. Des piles de plaquettes de chocolat.. Oups, je m'égare.  
  
Je tourne depuis au moins une heure parmi les étages, ne me lassant pas des styles aussi divers que nombreux décorant les pièces lorsqu'un petit bruit me fait sursauter.  
  
Inquiet et curieux, je remonte la source du chuintement jusqu'à tomber sur un petit minet rouge et noir fourrageant furieusement dans une gamelle vide.  
  
Je pousse la porte de la cuisine, m'attirant un miaulement suppliant de la petite bête.  
  
Comme je ne réagit visiblement pas assez vite au goût du petit félin, celui ci vient se frotter contre mes jambes puis se plante devant le frigo avec un miaou pathétique.  
  
Je souris.  
  
Traversant la pièce en quatre enjambées, j'ouvre le frigo et fouille dedans jusqu'à trouver la boite de ronron que je vide dans la gamelle de la petite bête.  
  
Le chat me dédie un petit miaulement très digne de remerciement et se jette sur sa pitance comme la petite vérole sur le bas clergé breton.  
  
Un petit rire me fait sursauter au point de manquer me faire sortir de ma peau et je me retourne, l'ouvre boite a la main en une parodie d'arme, pour me trouver face a un homme simplement vêtu d'un jeans délavé et usé jusqu'à la trame.  
  
Sa façon de bouger démontre la grande économie de gestes d'un homme qui a l'habitude de se battre, impression confirmée par les nombreuses cicatrices constellant son torse et ses bras.  
  
Il passe devant moi et fouille dans le frigo pour en tirer une bouteille de lait qu'il engloutit rapidement.  
  
Ses long cheveux noirs battent ses épaules zébrées de ce qui ressemble a des coups de fouet pendant qu'il fouille encore un peu a la recherche de quelque chose à manger.  
  
Il relève brusquement le nez, une cuisse de poulet à la main.  
  
"- Tu veux quelque chose ?"  
  
La voix est profonde et grave, un peu ironique aussi, mais surtout désabusée et fatiguée.  
  
Je le remercie et prend le morceau de poulet qu'il me tend, le grignotant du bout des dents avant de me rendre compte que je meurs de faim.  
  
Je dévore la viande et vais pour demander autre chose lorsqu'un gros plat de pâtes réchauffées au micro-onde est poussé devant mon nez par l'homme, visiblement amusé par mon appétit.  
  
Je me sustente aussi vite que possible en lui jetant de fréquents coups d'?il.  
  
Je finit mon assiette avec un soupir de profond contentement puis ose lui demander qui il est.  
  
Il m'explique être flic et je me raidis d'instinct avant qu'il ne me calme d'une tape sur le bras.  
  
Il me dit être un vieil ami du maître des lieux puis me demande à son tour qui je suis.  
  
J'hésite à répondre et le petit chat me sauve en me sautant sur les genoux en ronronnant.  
  
Hasegawa hausse un sourcil avant de se fendre d'un sourire presque sadique en fixant le petit animal qui lui rend son regard sans ciller.  
  
Je ne comprends pas trop ce que ces deux là s'échangent mais il est indiscutable qu'ils se sont dits quelque chose..  
  
Le flic japonais m'a raccompagné jusqu'à ma chambre.  
  
Il est certain qu'il sait ce que je fais ici.et surtout, qu'il sait où est ce ici.  
  
Il me laisse à la porte de ma chambre et s'éloigne rapidement, perdu dans le trouble nerveux qui le fait jouer en permanence avec le collier qu'il tient à la main.  
  
Je m'étonne de la liberté de mouvement totale que l'on me laisse.  
  
Je me recouche et vais pour me rendormir lorsqu'un petit miaulement et une truffe froide contre ma nuque me fait me redresser en sursaut en glapissant comme une fille à qui on tire les nattes.  
  
Le petit chat se glisse sous les couvertures, se roule en boule contre mon ventre et se met à ronronner comme tout un orage d'été, perdu dans la bienheureuse félicité du sommeil.  
  
Je me rallonge et l'imite bien vite.  
  
Pas pour ronronner ! Pour dormir.voyons !  
  
  
  
C'est une voix irritée mais douce qui me réveille le lendemain.Enfin. le lendemain. Plus tard quoi..  
  
Elle appelle un certain Caramon.  
  
Finalement, la bouillotte sur mon estomac se déroule et sort des couvertures.  
  
La voix gronde le chaton qui crache avec indignation et je ne peux me retenir de pouffer tellement les deux ont l'air de bien s'entendre.  
  
Je sens l'homme se raidir puis se détendre.  
  
Je me redresse lentement en me frottant les yeux, encore embués de sommeil.  
  
Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et me sourit avec plus de chaleur et de tendresse qu'on ne m'en a jamais donné.  
  
Je me sens tout chose sous ce sourire.  
  
Pour un peu, je ferais comme le chat et me roulerais en boule sur ses genoux en ronronnant.  
  
Mais à quoi je pense moi. je ne le connais même pas mais il me fait tellement d'effet qu'il n'aurait qu'un geste a faire pour que je saute dans son lit...  
  
Je fronce les sourcils en voyant le collier qui pend à son col.  
  
Un mage.  
  
Je renifle, méfiant. Je n'ai pas eut que des bonnes expériences avec les mages, si je puis dire. Surtout dernièrement, aussi je préfère me montrer réservé face à lui.  
  
Il soupire en me voyant me rétracter devant lui et se relève.  
  
Gentiment, il m'informe que je suis chez lui, en sécurité, que nous sommes a Washington et que je peux me considérer ici comme chez moi.  
  
Je ne réponds pas et une étincelle de douleur passe fugitivement dans ses prunelles couleur d'or en fusion.  
  
J'ai un geste d'excuse que je censure de suite et le remercie froidement.  
  
Le chat se débat entre les bras de son maître puis saute sur le lit, me fixant avec reproche.  
  
Levant le nez vers le mage, il miaule d'un ton définitif puis me griffe superficiellement la main lorsque je refuse son ordre implicite.  
  
Je sursaute et porte ma main sanglante à mes lèvres.  
  
Raistlin a l'air fou de rage après le félin qu'il chasse a coups de pieds que la petite bête évite avec facilitée, visiblement très contente d'elle.  
  
Le mage se penche sur la blessure et prend ma main entre les siennes.  
  
Sa peau dorée est chaude sur la mienne, me faisant frissonner sous une vague de brusque désir qui me monte dans les reins.  
  
La petite plaie se referme rapidement sous ses doigts et c'est à regret qu'il me lâche.  
  
Il me demande soudain mon nom et paraît totalement déprimé lorsque je lui réponds.  
  
Il fait le geste de me caresser la joue mais sa main retombe mollement le long de son flanc.  
  
Je sens mon c?ur se serrer devant son geste avorté.  
  
Je veux sentir sa main sur ma joue. Je veux sentir ses caresses sur ma peau. Je veux.... MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE RACONTE ?  
  
Mes mains se mettent à trembler et je pousse un petit cri en me recroquevillant sur moi même.  
  
Le mage s'assoit à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras.  
  
J'ai envie de ca. J'en ai besoin.  
  
Je le repousse avec un cri et manque tomber du lit. Il me retient puis me lâche si vite que je n'ai que le temps de sentir la brûlure de sa peau sur la mienne avant que le regret ne s'installe, plus cuisant encore que la chaleur qu'il dégage.  
  
La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre soudain à la volée et le flic japonais se précipite vers mon maître, le suppliant de venir avec lui.  
  
...Mon..maître ???  
  
Je secoue la tête.  
  
Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis.Ce que je ressens.  
  
La peur s'installe lentement pendant que je vois Raistlin hésiter.  
  
Il me caresse fugitivement la joue en me promettant de revenir rapidement et suis Hasegawa en courant.  
  
J'ai dû somnoler.  
  
Lorsque l'on me réveille a nouveau, c'est un elfe aux cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de Raistlin qui m'apporte mon déjeuner.  
  
Aux vues des data jack qui ornent ses temps, c'est un decker.  
  
Il me fait un clin d'?il espiègle et pose le plateau sur la table près de la fenêtre en attendant que je me lève.  
  
Par l'odeur alléché, je vole littéralement sur la chaise qu'il a repoussé et me met a engloutir la nourriture tel un véritable aspirateur a croquettes.  
  
Le decker se présente et m'explique qu'il était parmi les runners participant à mon exfiltration.  
  
Je reste un instant comme un idiot, la fourchette en l'air dégoulinante de sauce carbonara en réalisant les efforts qu'a déployé mon maître. RAISTLIN ! Bon sang.. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai.les efforts donc, qu'il a mit en ?uvre pour venir me chercher.Alors que je ne le connais pas ! Que je ne l'ai jamais vu..  
  
Dodger m'observe avec intensité, me jaugeant d'une façon qui me met profondément mal à l'aise.  
  
Je vois la colère qui brûle, tapie au fond de ses yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que j'en suis responsable. Qu'il me déteste profondément.  
  
Pourtant, ses manières sont civiles.  
  
Je secoue la tête et me masse les tempes.  
  
J'ai du mal à suivre...  
  
L'elfe me jète des vêtements pour que je puisse me changer et aller faire un tour au soleil.  
  
J'accepte la proposition avec plaisir, heureux de pouvoir aller me nettoyer un peu les poumons de l'air vicié qui les a colonisé depuis un moment.  
  
Je souris sans le vouloir.  
  
Les arbres autour de moi sont comme un baume sur une plaie ouverte et sanguinolente.  
  
J'aime les arbres. j'aime être dehors.la force de l'habitude sans doute mais je ne puis me retenir et grimpe rapidement dans les branches d'un gros pommier pour me gorger de fruit murs a point. Paradoxal quand on connaît le vertige qui me prend lorsque je monte les étages d'un bâtiment.  
  
Le rire moqueur de mon guide me rappelle à la réalité me faisant furieusement rougir de colère autant que de confusion lorsqu'il me traite de petit singe des bois.  
  
Je réagis avec ma maturité habituelle en lui tirant la langue, ce qui me vaut un nouvel éclat de rire, plus gentil, cette fois.  
  
Je m'assois à la fourche de deux grosses branches et ferme les yeux.  
  
Des images prennent forme derrière mes paupières closes.  
  
Je ne sais si je dort, mais je ne parviens pas revenir à la conscience.  
  
Je gémis lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon torse, me brûlant la poitrine. Je vois une femme portant une longue robe rouge qui me souris. Un adolescent roux ressemblant a Raistlin portant un bâton surmonté d'une patte de dragon et d'un cristal.  
  
Les images se brouillent.  
  
J'essaie de les repousser.  
  
J'ai peur.  
  
Si peur..  
  
Et personne ne m'aide. Personne n'est là pour me protéger.  
  
Je hurle.  
  
Une douleur fulgurante transperce mon bras gauche.  
  
Je regarde bêtement les visages penchés au dessus de moi.  
  
Je suis tombé de l'arbre.  
  
Mon bras cassé me fait un mal de chien lorsque je veux m'appuyer dessus pour me redresser.  
  
Dodger m'en empêche et jète un regard mauvais à Hasegawa lorsque le flic l'engueule dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Un jeune elfe, frêle et fragile, presque transparent de fatigue près du flic et appuyé à son bras le calme.  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'affection dans les yeux bruns de son aîné.  
  
Une jalousie acide me remonte soudain dans le bouche qui disparaît aussi vite que venue, remplacée par de la peur lorsque mon mait.Raistlin s'approche en courant.  
  
Le decker se fait passer son second savon en moins de cinq minutes avant que le mage ne se calme et examine posément ma blessure. Il me soigne rapidement avec un sort puis me prend dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à la maison.  
  
Je suis bien où je suis.Je suis terrifié.  
  
J'ai chaud..Je tremble de peur.  
  
Je suis en sécurité.Je veux fuir aussi loin que possible.  
  
Un petit croissant de lune noire attire mon regard derrière le disque argenté que j'ai toujours vu dans le ciel.  
  
J'ai soudain comme une impression de déjà vue.  
  
Je me serre davantage entre les bras de mon maître.  
  
Un gamin aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs assis sur les marches de la maison court vers nous.  
  
Il n'a pas l'air heureux.  
  
Je le connais.  
  
Il pose sa main sur mon front puis fixe longuement Raistlin qui se raidit, livide.  
  
J'ai peur.  
  
Nuitari me tapote la joue, hissé sur la pointe des pieds.  
  
Nuitari.  
  
Mon petit dieu gardien.  
  
Je ferme les yeux.  
  
A suivre 


	7. 

Auteur : asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
(Ne me laissez plus jamais écouter de la techno/chant grégorien allemand quand je tape une fic)  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
  
  
Je vais recoucher Dala.Damon dans son lit puis l'enjoins à dormir encore un peu pour que mon sort finisse son travail de réparation sur l'os de son bras.  
  
Il se roule en boule dans son lit, serrant dans ses bras son oreiller à me donner soudain l'irrépressible envie de passer mon diplôme de polochon professionnel.  
  
Je hausse un sourcil.  
  
Suis-je donc tombé si bas pour être jaloux d'un vulgaire élément de literie. Heureusement ce dernier se montre conciliant avec moi et ne manque pas a sa vocation en me retenant de tomber au 36e dessous en chutant élégamment sur le parquet avec un "pof" mou lorsque mon elfe entreprend de rejouer les derniers assauts du ¾ toulousain en plaquant fermement l'essai derrière les en-but...pardon, les baldaquins...  
  
Je le laisse finir son entraînement de rugby tranquille et vais rejoindre Nuitari m'attendant à la porte de la chambre.  
  
Il me tend ses petits bras d'enfant pour que je le prenne a cou, heureux comme tout de se nicher contre moi. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux lorsqu'il prend son pouce dans sa bouche pour le téter vigoureusement.  
  
Dans ma chambre m'attendent Lunitari et Solinari.  
  
Tous deux s'amusent comme des petits fous a sauter sur mon lit comme sur un trampoline de club de plage mais se calment de suite, par l'odeur attirés, lorsque je met en route une tournée un chocolat au lait. Marrant combien même les dieux fonctionnent principalement par les neurones qui leur hantaient l'estomac.  
  
Je m'assois devant la lourde table de chêne, ma divinité tutélaire sur les genoux.  
  
Les deux pré-ados boivent en silence leur chocolat pendant que je donne la béquée à leur petit frère avant de me fixer froidement.  
  
Je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'ils me présentent certains des dossiers avant de pâlir mortellement devant les graphiques et les notes griffonnées dans un coin.  
  
Je me redresse.  
  
Nuitari s'accroche à ma chemise avec un piaulement surprit qui me fait reprendre mon contrôle sur mes émotions.  
  
Je me rassois.  
  
La petite divinité enfouis son visage dans mon cou, tremblante.  
  
Je ne puis me retenir de sourire devant ses réactions de petit chaton.  
  
Je le sens tremblant entre mes bras.  
  
Je lui ai vraiment fait peur.  
  
Solinari me fixe avec pitié avant de me faire remarquer que les mortels doivent tous mourir un jour.  
  
Lunitari viens carrément me tapoter le dos pendant que je baisse la tête pour retenir mes larmes.  
  
Les trois dieux me quittent.  
  
L'air aussi désolés les uns que les autres.  
  
Mes larmes glissent sur mes joues sans que je fasse un geste pour les retenir.  
  
Deux mois.  
  
C'est le temps que donne le poison à mon elfe.  
  
Une vague de désespoir m'envahit, annihilant sans peine les siècles passés à entretenir le frêle espoir de pouvoir enfin offrir à mon âme le réconfort que mon elfe seul aurait pu lui apporter.  
  
Je sens mon esprit qui se recroqueville sur lui même à l'idée de devoir encore attendre quelques centaines de millénaires avant de retrouver à nouveau le seul être qui compte réellement pour moi.  
  
Une vigoureuse gifle mentale me secoue.  
  
Je suis honteux.  
  
Mon colocataire soupire avec irritation mais ne peux s'empêcher de se montrer conciliant.  
  
Je ne veux pas perdre mon elfe.  
  
Je me traîne jusqu'au mon bureau, les piles de dossiers sur les bras.  
  
Me vautrant dans mon épais fauteuil de velours anglais, je relis presque machinalement les équations chimiques qui remplissent les feuilles de plast- papier.  
  
Les paroles de Sol. résonnent à mes oreilles pendant que les suites aromatiques et les composants carbonatés déroulent leurs capacités sur les feuilles.  
  
Une fureur bouillonnante croît brutalement dans ma poitrine.  
  
Mes yeux secs remontent à la fenêtre vers le disque suffisant du dieu de la Magie Blanche.  
  
L'éclat intérieur de la Lune se fige avant de disparaître lentement derrière d'épais nuages, laissant place à un inconfort qui se mue en frayeur puis en terreur pure.  
  
Je le hais.  
  
En cet instant précis, je le hais de toute mon âme.  
  
NOUS le haïssons tous les deux de toute notre âme commune.  
  
Je le sens qui s'agite à la limite de ma conscience, aussi outré que je suis furieux, aussi consterné que je suis blessé par le jeu sadique du petit dieu que je sert pourtant de mon mieux depuis des dizaines de révolutions.  
  
Il finira par mourir comme tous les autres mortels hein.Me dire cela en me mettant sous le nez des résumés d'expériences d'armes biologiques.  
  
Je le hais.  
  
En cette seconde, je pourrais lui arracher les entrailles à main nue.  
  
La partie rationnelle de mon individu se calme pourtant sous les assauts répétés de mon colocataire aussi rapidement que ma fureur a explosée devant la cruauté gratuite de Solinari.  
  
L'éclat de Lunitari dépose sur son frère un voile rouge de colère et de dégoût.  
  
Si son geste a une justification, très bien. Sinon, je vous promet qu'il y en a un qui va entendre parler du pays.Et qu'il ait l'idée de s'y risquer à nouveau, et je lui promet de très gros soucis de santé, sa mutuelle aura intérêt a lui augmenter ses primes de façon plus que conséquente.  
  
J'allume mon global en une futile tentative pour me calmer.  
  
Mes boites mail sont comme d'habitude au bord de l'explosion aussi fais-je rapidement le nettoyage par le vide avant de répondre a quelques courriers plus important.  
  
On toque à ma porte.  
  
Hasegawa entre à long pas souples et silencieux, ses cheveux noirs balayant ses épaules au rythme de sa marche élastique.  
  
Il me demande de prendre soin de Benten pendant son absence.  
  
Je n'ai jamais eut la moindre disposition pour la précognition.  
  
Juzo, si..  
  
Bien qu'il s'en défende bien entendu. Un chef de brigade jouant à Madame Soleil ne fait pas très sérieux.D'ailleurs, il s'agit plutôt d'un instinct pour les catastrophes qu'autre chose.  
  
Je l'assure de bien m'occuper de son elfe.  
  
Il sort aussi silencieusement qu'il est entré.  
  
Quelque instant s'écoulent, je le sens tisser un Portail entre ici et son bureau de Tokyo. Une seconde plus tard, sa présence a disparue de Washington.  
  
Je soupire en finissant le verre de cognac que je me suis servit.  
  
J'ai une masse incroyable de travail à finir impérativement pour avant- hier.  
  
Je n'ai pas envie de m'y mettre.  
  
Ma flemme est colossale.  
  
Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de me rouler en boule dans un coin et de regarder mon elfe dormir.  
  
Je soupire en voyant des feuilles toujours plus nombreuses être crachée par le fax.  
  
Je n'ai pas envie de bosser..  
  
Je n'ai envie de rien.  
  
J'éteins le global et remonte à l'étage.  
  
Dala.Damon..Je n'aime pas ce nom. Dalamar donc, dort, allongé sur le flanc, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres fines. Sa main droite repose sur son torse tandis que l'autre, son petit poing a moitié refermé, encadre son front d'ombres délicates..  
  
Il est magnifique..  
  
Sa longue natte a moitié dénouée jette sur les draps de satin blanc de longs reflets d'ébène que je suis du bout des doigts.  
  
Je m'assois sur le bord du lit.  
  
Glissant mes mains dans les longues mèches de sable, je les laisse s'écouler entre mes doigts comme le temps de son sablier.  
  
Dalamar soupire dans son sommeil.  
  
Je ne puis m'empêcher de sourire.  
  
Mon petit elfe a toujours été un gros dormeur et surtout, un dormeur actif.  
  
Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis réveillé couvert de bosses et de bleus après ses séances nocturnes. Cela me manque à un point.  
  
Essayez de rester chaste aussi longtemps que moi et vous comprendrez pourquoi le simple fait de caresser la joue de l'être aimé du bout des doigts est d'une volupté sans limite !  
  
Dalamar bouge dans son sommeil.La preuve, il vient de décider que mon giron était un oreiller des plus acceptables.  
  
Je ne vais certainement pas le repousser !  
  
Je m'appuie contre le mur, mes doigts continuant à jouer dans ses cheveux ou à caresser la courbe douce et imberbe de son visage.  
  
Sous le drap couvrant son corps nu, je distingue nettement quelques cicatrices mal refermées et mal soignées.  
  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
  
Ne lui avais-je pas donné un pyjama ?  
  
Petit chaton d'elfe hédoniste.  
  
Je n'aurais pas du faire mettre des draps en satin. C'est qu'il risque d'attraper froid !  
  
Je censure immédiatement l'envie de me glisser près de lui pour le réchauffer avant de téléporter une couette près de moi.  
  
Je l'en couvre sans le réveiller puis éteint les lumières de la chambre.  
  
Il se serre un peu plus contre moi, rallumant un feu dans mes veines dont les braises étaient éteintes et glaciales depuis un long moment..  
  
L'horizon se teinte lentement de pourpre et de vermillon avant de replonger un instant dans la plus parfaite obscurité.  
  
Enfin, le soleil pointe le bout de ses timides rayons, incendiant le petit lac a l'arrière du manoir.  
  
Un héron, dérangé par l'astre solaire pendant sa pèche à la carpe fuit aussi vite a l'abri d'un petit étang plus ombrageux que ses proies devant son bec acéré.  
  
Dalamar bouge contre ma hanche.  
  
Nuitari se prépare à son tour à se reposer.  
  
Avec une dernière bénédiction, il nous laisse pour la journée nous débrouiller dans nos pauvres petites vies pathétiques et douloureuses d'enfants immatures et stupides.  
  
Je ne puis m'empêcher de rire doucement, entraînant instantanément une morne protestation endormie de mon petit elfe qui me bourre le ventre de coup de poing avant de se rendormir aussi sec.  
  
Je ne dois pas être assez confortable à son goût..  
  
Misère. J'espère juste qu'il ne se remettra pas en tête de me remplumer un peu.  
  
Il y a déjà passé 15 ans a Palanthas sans parvenir à me faire prendre un gramme et le connaissant, il se remettra aux fourneaux aussi vite qu'il s'en souviendra.  
  
Bah, je garde de bons souvenirs de nos longues soirées dans la cuisine.  
  
Mais pas pour ça ! Bande de pervers ! Pour cuisiner ! Z'êtes incroyables !  
  
Un petit hoquet de stupéfaction me réveille en sursaut.  
  
Tiens. j'ai dormi. Intéressant.  
  
Dalamar a l'air particulièrement confus de voir qu'il a utilisé mes cuisses comme oreiller et ma chemise comme doudou.  
  
Je lui souris gentiment et le vois s'empourprer délicieusement.  
  
Je me lèche les lèvres et doit réprimer le brusque désir qui me monte au ventre ainsi que l'envie de me désaltérer à la coupe pale et soyeuse de ses lèvres a demi entre-ouverte de stupeur.  
  
Ma main glisses sur sa joue.  
  
Je me force à le lâcher puis à me relever.  
  
Son regard perdu me hache le c?ur aussi ne puis-je me retenir de lui prendre le bout des doigts entre les miens.  
  
Il ne cherche pas à les reprendre bien que je sente sa tension augmenter de façon presque palpable.  
  
Il finit par me sourire timidement avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la tendresse dans les yeux.  
  
Je me penche vers lui.  
  
Je veux l'embrasser.  
  
Il ferme les yeux, offert et passif.  
  
En cet instant, il m'appartient totalement, corps et âme  
  
Je prends son visage entre mes doigts et vais pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes.  
  
Il éternue brutalement puis me regarde penaud comme un petit garçon.  
  
Je ne puis résister davantage et éclate de rire.  
  
Sa rougeur soudaine ne fait que décupler mon hilarité mais ses excuses bégayantes ont tôt fait de me faire reprend mon contrôle.  
  
L'instant de grâce que nous venons de partager s'est enfuit aussi vite que venu aussi le vois-je se tendre lorsque je vais pour reprendre sa main.  
  
Je n'insiste pas.  
  
J'ai l'éternité devant moi.  
  
Et lui aussi l'aura.  
  
Il l'aura.  
  
Ou mes maîtres devront de trouver un autre Gardien.  
  
A suivre. 


	8. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est Raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
  
  
La porte de ma chambre se referme derrière nous.  
  
En jogging et en t-shirt, je suis Raistlin le long des couloirs sans fin du manoir.  
  
La matinée est déjà bien avancée et mon maitr. Raistlin. je m'y ferais jamais. Raistlin donc, tient absolument à nous faire faire un tour en ville, à Benten et à moi.  
  
Le tout nouvel elfe est encore marqué par sa récente gobelinisation, laissant sa peau pâle et presque translucide, ses cheveux bleutés retombant mollement sur ses épaules voûtées, encadrant un visage fin aux yeux encore profondément enfoncés dans leur orbite.  
  
Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je lui offre mon bras qu'il accepte avec reconnaissance.  
  
Nous ne sommes pas encore sortit de la maison qu'il semble déjà épuisé.  
  
Enfin nous parvenons à la porte d'entrée de la maison. J'ai bien cru un instant que nous n'en verrions pas le bout, errant parmi les salles comme Alice dans la maison.  
  
Au bas du perron nous attend la plus énorme voiture que j'ai jamais vu..Remarquez, je n'en ai jamais vu que trois. Encore n'était-ce que les carcasses désossées de véhicules a moitié détruits il y a longtemps.  
  
Je monte le premier à l'arrière de la limousine.  
  
La pièce est immense.  
  
La pièce oui.au dessus de 10 M², je pense qu'on peut parler de pièce.  
  
Dans un coin, je vois un mini bar, deux télés, quelque magnétos, un global et même ce qui ressemble à un lit ou tout au moins une couchette. Je suis sûr qu'en fouillant, j'arriverais a mettre la main sur plein de choses amusantes.  
  
Raistlin aide Benten à s'installer confortablement sur l'une des banquettes, tire une couverture dont il le couvre d'un des petits coffre émaillant le véhicule puis s'amuse visiblement de me voir sauter d'un coin a un autre comme un tout petit devant ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.  
  
Je dois être profondément ridicule à sauter ainsi partout, mais je ne puis m'en empêcher. C'est mon premier vrai terrain de jeu, vous comprenez ?  
  
La voiture roule depuis un moment avant que je ne finisse par m'en rendre compte. Je me colle le nez à une des vitres blindées et fumées, la bouche à moitié ouverte, comme hypnotisé par les haut bâtiments et la vie pressée grouillant à l'extérieur.  
  
Nous passons devant le Maul, sans même s'arrêter au barrage fouillant pourtant systématiquement chaque véhicule. Lorsque j'en fait la remarque a mon hôte, il se contente de sourire puis tapote le siège a coté de lui.  
  
J'hésite.  
  
Une partie de moi souhaite qu'il se montre insistant et tente de reprendre mes lèvres pendant que l'autre, celle qui m'a gardé en vie toutes ces années, se rebiffe comme un yearling devant la bride. La dépendance que je sens croître en moi pour cet homme m'effraie. Me terrifie même.Mais je ne puis résister a son appel. Si violent que je me sens trembler lorsqu'il pose sa main sur ma nuque et m'attire près de lui.  
  
Je m'assois sur la banquette du bout des fesses, plus timide que jamais sous le regard incisif de Raistlin.  
  
Il lève les yeux vers le toit de la voiture, tapotant sa mâchoire du bout du doigts, comme perdu dans ses pensées aussi n'ose-je pas lui demander où nous nous rendons.  
  
Il finit par répondre à ma question muette avant de réveiller Benten.  
  
L'elfe semble aller mieux et Raistlin me souffle discrètement que sa faiblesse est juste dû au lien mental distendu entre lui et son compagnon.  
  
Je ne comprend pas mais hoche la tête en espérant ne pas avoir une expression trop débile.  
  
La voiture s'arrête dans une rue très commerciale du centre ville corpo.  
  
Nous descendons et je me sens soudain très mal à l'aise dans mes joggings usés et mes baskets trouées. Benten ne semble guère plus à l'aise que moi mais le cache mieux. Une main dans la poche de son ensemble blanc usé jusqu'à la trame, il prend le bras que Raistlin et le suis dans un luxueux magasin de vêtements.  
  
A peine sommes nous entrés que des vendeurs obséquieux se précipitent vers mon maître pour prendre sa commande.  
  
.........Je l'ai encore dit..  
  
.........Je suis maudit........  
  
Un vigile m'attrape par le col et va pour me jeter dehors lorsque la voix tranchante comme un diamant de Raistlin le fait me lâcher de suite. Je cours vers lui par réflexe et me reproche instantanément d'être venu ainsi lui réclamer protection. Je n'ai jamais eut besoin qu'on me protége. Ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va commencer.  
  
D'un autre coté, lorsqu'un vieux tailleur aux yeux chassieux et aux doigts couverts de cales commence à me prendre en mesure dans tous les sens, l'envie irrésistible de retourner me mettre à l'abri sous le bras de mon maître revient au galop.  
  
Je lui lance un regard suppliant qui se transforme instantanément en rictus de haine pure en voyant une jeune vendeuse lui faire les yeux doux.  
  
Raistlin lui dédie un sourire à la faire rougir jusqu'aux ovaires avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite, soudain monstrueusement gênée, vers l'arrière boutique.  
  
Le sourire sensuel et tentateur de Raistlin de transforme brutalement en un masque railleur et pervers qui me remets du baume au c?ur.  
  
Rassuré et satisfait, je laisse le tailleur me torturer avec son maître ruban de bonne grâce.  
  
Je hausse un sourcil lorsque nous ressortons de la boutique, habillés de neuf et les bras chargés de paquets.  
  
Le chauffeur nous ouvre le coffre de la limo où nous entassons les achats avant que Raistlin ne nous propose d'aller manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant français avant qu'il ne nous traîne au siège de sa corpo pour travailler un petit peu.  
  
Je bas stupidement des paupières avant de lui demander de répéter.  
  
Je me sens pâlir et le vois s'inquiéter.  
  
Je bafouille une excuse et me force à ne pas me raidir lorsqu'il me prend par les épaules. Il me repousse presque brutalement et me fixe avec ce qui pourrais être de la colère dans le regard. J'ai l'impression désagréable qu'il lit dans mon esprit la cause de mon brusque abandon. Ses yeux d'or s'adoucissent lentement. Il me murmure une excuse.  
  
Je me sens soudain plus libre que je ne l'ai été depuis longtemps.. Il ne me juge ni ne me prend en pitié.  
  
Il accepte.  
  
Simplement.  
  
Avec tendresse.  
  
Un petit sourire timide que je ne peux retenir monte à mes lèvres.  
  
C'est comme une impression de délivrance mêlée de reconnaissance.  
  
Comme si je le connaissais soudain.  
  
Je ne comprends pas.  
  
Au sourire mi-amusé mi-tendre de Benten, je suppose que lui comprends.  
  
Grand bien lui fasse.  
  
Raistlin monte dans la voiture aussi me permet-je de tirer la langue à mon compatriote elfe avant de monter avec une dignité toute enfantine dans le véhicule.  
  
Le cyber flic rit a voix basse et nous rejoint a l'intérieur.  
  
A quatre pattes, je rampe par dessus le global et tire une longue feuille de papier du fax.  
  
Raistlin s'en saisit et lit rapidement le papier avant de le rouler en boule et de l'enflammer distraitement..........C'est un mage ?  
  
Finalement, nous nous sommes d'abords traînés à la corpo avant de manger.Le réconfort après l'effort, quoi.  
  
Les portes de la MNLSCast Inc. s'ouvrent devant nous.  
  
Je m'étonne de voir tout le monde s'incliner respectueusement devant Raistlin avant de comprendre qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple employé mais carrément le PDG. Pas même un DG de section, mais le Grand Maître de la Corpo. Le Grand Patron qui décide de la vie ou la mort de l'entreprise. Le Grand Manitou suprême régnant sur approximativement un quart de million d'employé de part le monde.  
  
Nous nous arrêtons au bureau de la Sécurité.  
  
Raistlin insiste pour que les adjoints prennent mes empreintes rétiniennes, digitales, vocales, génétiques et astrales.  
  
Je m'y plie d'assez bonne grâce et passe à mon poignet le mince bracelet de métal m'identifiant comme membre de la Corpo.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai une identité officielle et reconnue.  
  
Je ne comprend par vraiment pourquoi Raistlin fait cela, mais au moins, maintenant, suis-je assuré d'avoir un traitement mensuel et un endroit pour vivre si j'en fait la demande.  
  
D'après ce que je comprends, la MNLSCast Inc prend un soin maniaque et presque jaloux de ses membres.  
  
Benten enfile également son propre bracelet sous mes yeux étonnés. A mon expression, il répond avant que je ne pose la question que ses empreintes ont été transférés ici directement depuis Tokyo par son chef.  
  
J'accepte la réponse sans vraiment m'en faire.  
  
Raistlin nous abandonne aux mains d'un adolescent de 14 ou 15 ans, le temps pour lui d'aller pousser quelques gueulantes et faire diminuer sensiblement la pile de papier dissimulant son bureau aux recherches des meilleurs spéléologues et accessoirement à la vue.  
  
Je m'étonne audiblement de la présence d'un enfant dans la corpo et le gosse m'explique avec condescendance qu'une grande partie des activités de la corpo est tournée vers l'enseignement et le développement de la Magie.  
  
De toutes les Magies.  
  
Je médite un moment la-dessus jusqu'au moment ou le gosse -Gilian- me demande quelle classe je vais intégrer.  
  
Sans vraiment faire attention, je lui réponds que j'appartiens au Troisième Cercle de Wayreth.  
  
Il se fige et me fixe avec effroi.  
  
Je ne comprends pas sa réaction jusqu'à ce que Benten me demande ce qu'est Wayreth.  
  
J'ouvre la bouche et la referme sans répondre.  
  
Je ne sais pas moi même.  
  
Les mots sont sortis machinalement, comme si la question était d'une telle évidence qu'elle n'aurait même pas du être posée.  
  
Gilian me fixe avec terreur avant de reculer lorsque je fais un pas vers lui.  
  
Il recule encore, butant sur Raistlin.  
  
Il s'accroche a lui, balbutiant et me montrant du doigts.  
  
Je suis mal à l'aise.  
  
Visiblement, j'ai fait, ou dit, une énorme connerie.  
  
Encore.  
  
Pour pas changer.  
  
Et je ne sais même pas laquelle.  
  
Raistlin ébouriffe gentiment la tête du garçon qui se calme un tantinet. Il l'assure qu'il est au courant de tout ce qui se rapporte à ma petite personne puis lui demande de n'en rien dire à quiconque.  
  
L'enfant accepte gravement, visiblement conscient que je suis très important pour le mage.  
  
Pourquoi diable ?  
  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
  
Dans ma main droite, une espèce de pince aux formes torturées  
  
Dans la droite, une fourchette a deux dents.  
  
Dans mon assiette, mon plus coriace adversaire.  
  
Un petit bout de langue au coin de la bouche, j'ouvre la pince et saisit l'objet de ma circonspection avec prudence.  
  
Le beurre fondu fait riper la pince sur la coquille qui s'envole par dessus la table en lâchant une grande traînée de sauce dans les airs.  
  
Le maître d'autel rattrape l'escargot au vol, toujours correct dans son costume nickel et ne se permettant pas un sourire bien que ses yeux pétillent d'amusement. (Ndas : pardon pour cet odieux plagiat)  
  
J'ai une petite moue d'excuse et baisse le nez sur mon assiette, confus, lorsque je constate que les autres tables me fixent avec dérision.  
  
Raistlin prend délicatement ma main dans la sienne et me montre comment attraper l'escargot, le sortir de sa coquille, puis le manger sans me coller de la sauce partout.  
  
Je le remercie et soupire.  
  
Je ne sais comment il parvient à supporter ma gaucherie avec autant de douceur et de patience.  
  
Déjà les huîtres que j'ai collées sur la nappe, le tartare de saumon que j'ai mangé a la cuillère et maintenant ça. Il va finir par me prendre pour un barbare.  
  
Je mange prudemment ma viande sans m'en répandre partout puis prend la carte des desserts que me tend le maître d'hôtel.  
  
Je la fixe, mal à l'aise.  
  
Raistlin me demande ce que je veux, aussi je la repose en murmurant un indistinct "comme toi" qui lui fait hausser un sourcil.  
  
Je commence à paniquer lorsqu'il me dit qu'il prend juste un café et baisse le nez sur mes chaussures.  
  
Je me sens encore plus déplacé que jamais dans ce décor de haute société.  
  
Benten m'observe avec stupéfaction lorsque Raistlin finit par me demander si je sais lire.  
  
J'ai honte.  
  
Je voudrais que le sol s'ouvre sous moi et m'engloutisse à l'instant.  
  
Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il se moque et ne lâche un commentaire cinglant. Gilian n'a cessé de rabâcher à quel point Raistlin mettait un point d'honneur à l'éducation de tout un chacun après tout.  
  
Sa main sur ma joue me fait sursauter, presque autant que la douceur de son sourire.  
  
Une impression étrange m'enveloppe.  
  
Comme si j'était le seul a qui ses sourires étaient destinés. je veux parler de vrais sourires remontant jusqu'à ses yeux, les enflammant de cette petite étincelle impudente et tendre, si pleins de tendresse que je me sens fondre sous leur caresse impalpable, par les rictus divers qu'il maîtrise si parfaitement qu'ils en sont devenu un langage a eux seul.  
  
Mon impression d'inutilité et de aberration disparaît sous son regard expressif et je ne puis me retenir de lui rendre son sourire.  
  
Il me promet qu'il m'apprendra lui même a lui. Qu'il m'apprendra tout ce que je veux savoir. Que je peux me considérer comme son élève, quelque soit le sujet.  
  
Shalafi..  
  
Nous remontons la rue à pied vers le siège de la corpo où nous attends la limousine.  
  
Le bras de Raistlin sur le mien me réchauffe intensément sous la légère brise du soir.  
  
Benten marche à quelque pas devant nous, les yeux fermés.  
  
Devant une nouvelle question muette, mon shalafi m'explique que le jeune homme a un don élémental bourgeonnant qui ne devrait pas tarder à s'éveiller pleinement et que c'est la raison pour laquelle Hasegawa ne l'a pas emmené avec lui à Tokyo. Qu'il aura besoin d'un professeur.  
  
Une stupide bouffé de jalousie m'envahie.  
  
Raistlin est MON professeur, il est a MOI.  
  
L'intensité de ma possessivité me laisse une seconde pantois.  
  
Cet homme que je ne connais que depuis trois jours est devenu le centre de mon univers sans même que je n'y prenne garde.  
  
Un bruit de métal torturé jouant sur le métal me tire brutalement de mon introspection.  
  
Je reste un instant les bras ballants lorsque les moto-jets se précipitent vers nous.  
  
Benten se jette à terre par réflexe, aidé par les implant de résilles musculaires qui lui ont été imposés par le Cyber police.  
  
Je le suis vers le sol.  
  
La scène se déroule comme au ralentit  
  
Je mets trop de temps à me mettre à couvert.  
  
J'ai déjà vécu pareille situation.  
  
C'est comme si mon temps personnel ralentissait pour que je puisse sauver ma vie.  
  
Un mur cinétique -comment sais-je ce que c'est ?- se dresse soudain entre les balles crachées par le fusil mitrailleur, me protégeant totalement.  
  
Je me retourne dans ma chute.  
  
Le bouclier ME protège.  
  
Je hurle lorsqu'une balle se loge dans la poitrine de Raistlin, le faisant vaciller.  
  
Il cherche à incanter mais un flot de sang jaillit de sa bouche, l'empêchant même de se soigner grâce a sa magie.  
  
Toujours au ralenti, comme dans l'une de ces mauvaises séries des années 70, je le vois tomber, un genou à terre.  
  
Sa main serre un objet invisible sur lequel il s'appuie.  
  
Il relève le visage vers moi.  
  
Un rictus d'une implacable cruauté arque ses lèvres fines en une parodie de sourire.  
  
Ses yeux sont. Noirs..  
  
Raistlin ???  
  
Shalafi ???  
  
Un frisson glacial descend le long de mes reins tandis que le temps reprend son cours normal et que le bruit des hurlements des passants et l'odeur de la chair brûlée agresse mes sens.  
  
A suivre 


	9. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
  
  
L'attaque me surpris totalement.  
  
Pleinement perdu dans mes pensées, c'est de voir Benten se jeter à terre et tirer son fouet monofilament de sa bague qui me fit me reprendre.  
  
La décharge d'un automatique sur mon elfe me fit réagir, à l'instinct, de la seule manière possible, en lui donnant le bouclier qui me protège en permanence.  
  
Je ne peux pas le perdre..  
  
Saloperie d'instinct.  
  
Aussi je me retrouve comme un idiot, sans la moindre protection de quelque type qu'elle soit, vulnérable.  
  
Une balle pénètre brutalement ma cage thoracique, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me prends une balle aussi la brûlure soudaine qui enflamme mes nerfs et l'odeur de chair brûlée ne m'inquiète pas particulièrement.  
  
Mon poumon gauche déchiré se vide rapidement de son air, m'étouffant à moitié avant que je ne puisse isoler le chemin nerveux et rétablir la pression dans l'autre en compensation.  
  
Cela ne m'a pas prit plus d'une fraction de seconde mais m'a empêché d'appréhender la célérité de la balle et sa puissance de pénétration a sa juste valeur.  
  
Continuant son chemin dans mes chairs, déviée par les os, elle s'enfonce profondément dans mon c?ur, écrasant un ventricule et déchirant l'autre avant de se loger près de ma colonne vertébrale.  
  
La douleur fulgurante me gène un instant pour lancer un sort de guérison, peu de temps, certes, mais suffisamment pour que le sang remonte dans ma gorge, m'empêchant d'articuler le moindre sort.  
  
Ma vue se trouble soudain et je dois m'appuyer sur la projection du Bâton de Magius pour ne pas choir sur l'asphalte.  
  
Je vais mourir.  
  
Dans une circonstance différente, où j'aurais pu me mettre à l'abri pour lécher mes blessures, je serais peut-être parvenu à soigner mon c?ur déchiré mais pas là.  
  
Les ténèbres descendent sur moi à une vitesse effrayante.  
  
Je sans un flot de sang jaillir par saccade sur mes mains.  
  
Je vais mourir.  
  
C'est une notion intéressante  
  
Bizarrement, cela ne m'inquiète pas.  
  
Une présence furieuse et hors d'elle me jette au fin fond de mon esprit avant de prendre ma place.  
  
Je bats stupidement des paupières.  
  
Je l'avais oublié celui là.Et il n'en semble pas ravi d'ailleurs.Oups.Je suis tête en l'air parfois. L'âge. on va dire ça. Pff, je sais que ce n'est guère crédible mais laissez moi une excuse bidon quand même !  
  
Je le remercie distraitement en me mettant au travail pendant qu'il reprend le contrôle de mon corps pour protéger les deux elfes et nous-même.  
  
Il a l'habitude de la mort après tout et un c?ur explosé n'est pas pour le déconcentrer.  
  
J'étends mes mains mentales vers les spires de wistéria endormies parcourant mon corps comme autant de tatouages métalliques et pulsants d'une vie propre.  
  
La colonie de petites créatures mi-végétales mi-minérales se nourrissant de mon sang et de ma magie s'éveille rapidement, laissant dériver une question à la surface de ma conscience.  
  
Je lance une partie d'entre elles vers l'intérieur de mon corps, à la recherche de la balle.  
  
Les fines spires nues s'enfoncent dans mes chairs, fouillant a l'aveuglette, tâtonnant dans les muscles à la recherche de l'intrus.  
  
Enfin, l'une d'elle la trouve.  
  
La partie mâle de l'essaim se jette sur la balle et la digère en quelques instant, puisant en elle les particules métalliques nécessaire a la croissance et à la reproduction de l'ensemble de la colonie.  
  
Je laisse les spires se retirer lentement des muscles en refermant les lésions à leur rythme, elles connaissent leur boulot pour des blessures aussi bénignes.  
  
Le plus dangereux est passé dans cette zone, aussi puis-je me concentrer sur l'état de mon c?ur.  
  
La partie femelle de la colonie de wistéria a déjà colmaté les hémorragies cardiaque et pulmonaire, remplaçant les tissus déchiquetés et brûlés par une résille végétale aussi solide que le muscle original.  
  
Comme deux mains humaines plongées dans ma poitrine, les spires se contractent régulièrement en une parodie de rythme cardiaque, forçant le sang à regagner mes extrémités asséchées et mon cerveau asphyxié.  
  
Ma vue s'éclaire, me permettant de voir les ravage de Fistandantilus sur le gang de petits cons qui s'en sont pris à nous.  
  
Mais c'est qu'il s'amuse ce vieux sadique !  
  
Bah. Après tout.  
  
Je replonge au fond de moi même, laissant le rire jubilatoire de mon vieux colocataire causer la terreur parmi des orks, plus bêtes que leurs pieds et trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'ils ne sont pas de taille.  
  
J'immerge ma conscience au niveau cellulaire, invitant le muscle cardiaque lésé à se reconstituer rapidement sous le triple ordre impératif de ma conscience, de la wistéria et de la Magie. Les petites cellules ne sont que ravies de me complaire et se lancent dans une véritable course à la mitose entres elles.  
  
Le tissu cardiaque reprend rapidement sa forme initiale, s'appuyant sur la colonie minérale pour accélérer sa croissance et renforcer sa structure, l'assimilant rapidement à l'ensemble  
  
Bon, ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler avoir un c?ur de pierre, mais je plains le pauvre médecin qui me fera passer une échographie.  
  
Ça me démange.  
  
Les chairs ont bientôt finit de recouvrir la résille métallique et végétale aussi n'ai-je plus qu'a donner une petite impulsion mentale pour que l'organe se remette à battre par lui même.  
  
Satisfait, je fais part de mon contentement à la colonie qui remonte lentement vers ma peau, fermant au passage la dernière lésion causée par le passage de la balle.  
  
Profitant de leur lente retraite, je vais stimuler les cellules pulmonaires pour qu'elle se reconstituent un peu plus vite.  
  
De toutes les cellules de mon organisme, elles ont toujours été les plus fainéantes.déjà quand j'étais petit. bref. Je me vois obligé de les sermonner durement pour qu'elles se mettent au travail et en profite pour nettoyer les alvéoles pulmonaires de toute trace de pollution. tant qu'à y être, hein.  
  
Je me retire a mon tour en suivant le chemin encore frais et tissé de métal des spires pour ne laisser derrière moi que des chairs intactes et réparées.  
  
Il ne subsiste pas même une petite cicatrice sur mon torse.juste mes "tatouages" qui se sont un peu développés vers la partie droite de mon corps  
  
Fistandantilus siffle d'admiration devant mon travail de réparation puis se retire lentement dans son petit coin de mon esprit.  
  
Nous avons longtemps été en guerre tous les deux avant de parvenir enfin à un accord. Depuis le temps, nous sommes devenus partenaires si ce n'est amis, et je doit bien avouer que c'est en grande partie grâce a sa présence que je ne suis pas devenu fou durant tous ces millénaires de solitude. Son esprit sadique et tordu, son cynisme ravageur et son humour noir émaillé de commentaires frais et frappés au coin du bon sens a souvent été ma seule bouée de sauvetage dans le marasme de mon existence trop longue.  
  
Il m'aime bien je crois.  
  
Je reprends conscience de mon environnement.  
  
Je sens presque mes yeux repasser du noir de Fistandantilus au doré profond.  
  
Je bats une fois des paupières avant de jeter un regard critique sur la scène.  
  
La chaussée est brûlée en de nombreux endroits, des traces d'impacts constellent l'asphalte de grand trous encore fumants, des cratères béant un peu rouge sur les bords marques les endroits où les boules de feu ont fait mouche sur nos agresseurs et de la suie souille les murs des bâtiments dans un rayon de 50 m autour de nous.  
  
Benten me fixe avec de grands yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte et Dalamar.Fixe avec stupéfaction la boule de feu qu'il tient encore à la main.  
  
La stupéfaction est à mon tour mienne avant que je ne me secoue à m'agenouiller près de lui.  
  
Il se raidit mais se laisse faire lorsque je prends sa main.  
  
La boule de feu est petite, bien formée et je n'ai pas longtemps a scanner la zone de combat pour constater que certains des cratères ne sont pas de conception fistandantilienne.  
  
Je vais pour le féliciter lorsque je constate a ma grande honte qu'il se mort la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler.  
  
Doucement, je force ses barrières mentales et prend le contrôle de la boule de feu lui carbonisant lentement mais sûrement la main, pour l'étouffer doucement.  
  
Utilisant l'énergie résiduelle libérée, je soigne rapidement ses brûlures.  
  
Il serre sa main contre son torse en baissant la tête.  
  
Je vais pour lui pose une question lorsqu'une veste atterrie sur ma tête, jetée par un Benten hilare.  
  
Je rougis en constatant que la balle autant que les spires et les flammes n'ont pas laissé grand chose de ma chemise et de ma veste.  
  
La wistéria continue à bouger lentement sur ma peau à la recherche de l'emplacement idéal pour prendre le soleil et se développer un peu plus.  
  
Je la repousse un peu pour la contraindre dans les zones où elle me sera le plus utile puis pose la veste sur mes épaules.  
  
Le capitaine de la Lone Star s'approche enfin, visiblement inquiet.  
  
Il n'a ni mage ni chaman dans son équipe aussi se sent il très très mal à l'aise devant moi.Je ne puis que m'en amuser perversement.  
  
D'une voix rogue, il exige quelques explications et m'arrache presque mon ID des mains avant que son global ne crache quelque informations bien senties sur mon identité.  
  
C'est marrant comme le fait d'être propriétaire de la moitié de la Lone Star peut faire se calmer les petits merdeux dans son genre.  
  
J'époussette mon pantalon roussis puis jette un regard noir au gars de la Lone avant de lui expliquer en termes choisis ce que je pense de son unité.  
  
C'était avant qu'on ait besoin de lui, pas après.  
  
Je le vois pâlir lorsque je lui demande son nom et son matricule puis le calme d'un grand sourire copyrighté "s?ur marie-thérèse" qu'il ne doit visiblement pas connaître puisqu'il reste comme un con au lieu de s'enfuir en courant.  
  
La culture se perd.  
  
Bof.  
  
Je fatigue tout soudain.  
  
Je me détourne du flic ou assimilé et aide Dalamar à se relever.  
  
Le pauvre petit me fixe avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.  
  
Il s'accroche a mon bras avec une étonnante possessivité aussi puis-je le sentir trembler des pieds à la tête. Je lui caresse les cheveux pour le rassurer et sens ses griffes d'acier s'enfoncer dans mon bras au point que j'en viens à me demander si je parviendrais jamais à le décrocher le temps de rentrer dans la voiture.  
  
Le gars de la Lone Star baragouine encore dans son coin pendant un moment avant que ce cher Benten ne me le fasse constater.  
  
Agacé et fatigué, je me montre acerbe avec le pauv'type qui vois déjà sa carrière partir en sucette.  
  
Tremblant à mon tour comme un nouveau né, je dois laisser Dalamar me guider dans la voiture pendant que Benten fais un résumé non exhaustif des évènements au sergent puis nous rejoint dans la voiture.  
  
La tête me tourne et je sens un début de fièvre se déclarer.  
  
La wistéria travaille une fois de plus en accéléré pour me rafraîchir mais sans grand succès puisque la cause de mon malaise n'est pas physique.  
  
Pour repousser mon malaise, j'ouvre une voix de communication mon colocataire et entre moi qui s'en saisit avidement la biberonnant comme un tout petit son déjeuner. Il a beau pester et râler en permanence, il est à chaque fois incapable de mesurer ses forces avec précision au point de s'épuiser complètement.Et de me rendre malade à vouloir siphonner mes forces pour se remettre.  
  
Tss.  
  
Je suis réellement épuisé.  
  
Le soleil se couche le temps que nous reprenions le chemin de la maison.  
  
Benten s'est endormit roulé en boule sur l'une des banquettes et moi-même commence à piquer du nez sous le contre-coup des émotions.  
  
Je baille et vais pour installer ma tête confortablement sur le dossier du siège lorsque Dalamar me tire vers lui, me forçant à la poser sur ses genoux.  
  
Je m'enfonce un peu dans la banquette et ferme les yeux en soupirant de contentement.  
  
La main du jeune elfe s'égare dans mes cheveux, les brossant lentement avec douceur en arrière en un rythme hypnotique qui me fait rapidement dériver à la limite de ma conscience.  
  
Pour un peu, j'en dormirais presque.  
  
Les gestes machinaux de mon elfe se répètent une bonne heure avant que je ne trouve la volonté de rouvrir les yeux et de me retourner un peu.  
  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
  
Ses yeux fixent le vide devant lui avec intensité, écarquillés et soulignés de larmes qui se refusent à couler alors que sa main continue inconsciemment à se perdre dans mes mèches blanches.  
  
Je l'appelle doucement mais il ne semble pas m'entendre.  
  
Son manque de réaction m'inquiète soudain.  
  
Je me redresse et sa main tombe mollement sur ses cuisses sans que son regard ne quitte l'accroc de tissus qu'il fixe avec une intensité effrayante sur la portière avant de la limousine.  
  
Je passe un bras par dessus ses épaules et le secoue sans obtenir la moindre réaction de sa part.  
  
Une vague de panique immédiatement censurée manque un instant de me déstabiliser aussi prends-je le temps de réfléchir aux derniers évènements avant de décider de mes prochaines actions.  
  
Je finis par hocher la tête pour moi-même, après tout je suis mon meilleur auditeur depuis le temps, je me connais étonnamment bien et. d'accord, j'arrête de raconter des conneries dont tout le monde se fout.  
  
Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et ouvre mon esprit au sien.  
  
Un sentiment d'absolue panique se déverse en moi, menaçant de me faire perdre la raison. Je m'accroche de toute mes force a la conscience de ma personne le temps de repousser l'agression inattendue puis de trier les sensations qui m'assaillent sans relâche.  
  
Enfin, après des heures, ou des secondes je suis incapable de le dire, je finis par trouver la conscience de Dalamar recroquevillée au fond de lui même  
  
Misère.  
  
C'est de ma faute.  
  
Le pauvre petit est terrorisé par ce qu'il a fait.  
  
Comment lui expliquer qu'il n'est pas en train de devenir fou. Que la magie faisait partie de lui avant même sa naissance.  
  
Je touche délicatement sa psyché.  
  
Un instant, elle se recroqueville davantage, paniquée.  
  
Je lui ouvre les bras.  
  
Il s'y jette en sanglotant.  
  
Je le serre sur ma poitrine.  
  
Il s'accroche a moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
  
Lorsqu'il me regarde à nouveau, ce ne sont pas les yeux d'un adolescent qui me fixent, mais ceux d'un archimage compétent et conscient de lui même.  
  
Je peux regagner mon corps.  
  
A suivre. 


	10. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
(ND as: a l'origine, le chapitre était prévus pour être un chapitre de transition, certes, mais très court, largement moins sadique et pas du tout écrit de cette façon.Désolée, j'aurais pas du me passer l'OST II de Noir en boucle)  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
  
  
Je me réveille brusquement.  
  
Une sourde migraine martèle sans répit mes tempes.  
  
Mes yeux peinent a faire le point sur le plafond noir tendu de lourdes tentures de sable et de gueule où de fines runes d'or et d'argent les dévorent, glissant vers le sol en serpentines cascades de précieuse puissance trouble et oppressante d'une joie sauvage d'enfant.  
  
Noir..  
  
Je referme les yeux et porte ma main à mon front avant de les rouvrir.  
  
Une nébuleuse impression de déjà vu me parcoure soudainement, m'irritant les nerfs comme une écharde malsaine.  
  
Comme si je n'étais pas a ma place..  
  
Comme si je lui appartenait.  
  
Comme si ce lieu me repoussait comme un intrus.  
  
Comme s'il m'y appelait en son sein.  
  
Tour.  
  
J'ouvres les yeux ..Ne viens-je pas de le faire ?  
  
Je vais pour m'enterrer sous les draps noirs que mon corps ne bouge pas, immobile dans un sommeil qui m'échappe et m'effraie.  
  
Je me sens paniquer.  
  
Alors qu'un cris de terreur obscur m'irrite la gorge à m'en faire pleurer, je me lève.  
  
Mon corps se lève.  
  
Je n'ai rien demandé.  
  
Je ne suis brusquement qu'un simple passager de ma propre substance.  
  
Noir..  
  
J'enfile un simple pantalon de toile rêche que je ne connais pas.  
  
Une lourde robe de velours sombre, tramée de métal vient se poser sur mes épaules à la musculature qui n'est pas mienne, m'enlaçant au c?ur d'une étreinte glacée, presque vivante.  
  
Je me débats.  
  
Fraîcheur.  
  
C'est totalement inutile.  
  
Je me penche sur la cuvette et me lave sommairement à l'eau froide du broc posé sur la petite desserte.  
  
Sa fraîcheur glacée me brûle presque la peau tellement la peur me transit jusqu'au os.  
  
Mes yeux se posent sur le miroir.  
  
Noir.  
  
Mes mains se mettent convulsivement a trembler.  
  
Mes cheveux sont presque courts, encadrant des traits durs, marqués de souffrance et de peur, creusés par des années de luttes.  
  
Ces traits dans le miroir ont perdus toute la rondeur de l'adolescence, toute vie a déserté les profondes prunelles sable, juste une lueur d'espoir en leur fond, une peur fulgurante et pourtant extatique.  
  
Ce n'est pas mon visage..  
  
Ce n'est pas moi.  
  
Je ne suis pas cet elfe dur et adulte qui me regarde dans ce miroir d'étain poli.  
  
C?ur.  
  
Je ne veux pas connaître cet elfe glacé qui me fixe dans la glace..  
  
Je ne veux pas davantage connaître cette pièce à l'atmosphère malsaine difficilement repoussée par le feu brûlant dans l'âtre où se finissent de se consumer, mourantes, quelque herbes aromatique jetées là en une futile tentative de gagner la lutte contre l'humidité des murs, l'odeur de vieille pourriture et celle, plus dérangeante, d'une jeune vie sans contrôle, dangereuse et mortelle, dont je ne parvient pas a comprendre la réelle nature.  
  
Je. Il. ne la sent même pas. Il.en fait.partie ?  
  
Noir.  
  
Je gémis sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma. notre gorge.  
  
Je.nous quittons la chambre et montons lentement un long escalier de pierre brute sans rambarde.  
  
La tête me tourne une seconde lorsque je jète un ?il au puits sans fond chutant a pic au centre de la Tour.  
  
Tour ???  
  
Frisson.  
  
J'ai peur.  
  
Je hais les hauteurs.  
  
Je hais cette sensation d'oppression qui s'impose a moi a chaque marche montée, je hais cette impression de menace qui se rapproche comme la distance entre le plafond et moi diminue a chaque fois que mon pied botté de cuir souple foule un nouveau degré de pierre polie par le temps et les pas de centaines de sorciers silencieux.  
  
Nous finissons pas nous arrêter devant une simple port en bois de chêne cerclée de bronze mangé au vert par la corrosion.  
  
Noir.  
  
Nous toquons a l'huis clos avant d'entrer.  
  
Sans un son.  
  
Sans un bruit.  
  
Cocon de silence refermé sur les horreurs naissantes en son sein.  
  
Murmure.  
  
Je reconnais l'homme assis derrière le monstrueux bureau de pierre taillée.  
  
Je suis heureux de le voir.  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux sur moi.  
  
Si froids.  
  
Si durs.  
  
Vides..  
  
Et pourtant.  
  
Si tristes.  
  
Si pleins de colère et de douleur.  
  
Qu'ai-je. Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu souffres a ce point.  
  
Je sais qu'il ne te vois pas avec les même yeux que moi.  
  
Qu'il ne te connais pas cette facette fragile et tendre.  
  
Il.Nous.tremblons ensemble.  
  
Il a peur alors que j'ai envie de crier.  
  
Il veux tourner les talons et fuir pendant que je ne souhaite que je me jeter dans tes bras et te secouer violemment, juste pour effacer cette distance hautaine et méprisante qu'affiche ton visage. Retrouver la chaleur de ce sourire que tu ne destines qu'a moi, la tendresse de ton regard d'or liquide qui s'enflamme lorsqu'il m'effleure.  
  
Je. Nous nous asseyons sur ton ordre.  
  
Traître.  
  
Est-ce donc ce que je suis ?  
  
Pour toi.  
  
Nous..IL ne semble par surpris. Sa peur coule en moi, enflammant mes nerfs.  
  
IL est terrifié.  
  
Excité aussi.  
  
Il le désire..  
  
Il veut cette violence contenue, cette force mortelle qui exsude de toit a cette instant, ce joug de puissance qui nous paralyse pendant que tu te lève lentement et t'approche de nous, offert et effrayé, avide et gémissant.  
  
Velours.  
  
Ta main se pose sur mon torse.  
  
La brûlure est atroce.  
  
La brûlure est plaisir sans nom  
  
Je me jète en arrière pour t'échapper.  
  
Je me presse contre ta main pour jouir encore de cette perverse caresse.  
  
Je hurle..  
  
Noir.  
  
Une douleur sourde explose dans ma hanche.  
  
Je lève la main et m'agrippe aux draps de mon lit puis me redresse avec difficulté, encore marqué de mon cauchemar..  
  
Ma main étreint convulsivement ma poitrine, le souvenir de la souffrance irradiant encore mes nerfs d'un tourment qui n'est pas mien.  
  
J'ai envie de hurler...Ou de pleurer. je ne sais pas vraiment.  
  
C'est sans importance.  
  
Odeur.  
  
Je me retient avec difficulté de me laisser perdre sous les sentiments contradictoires qui m'accablent.  
  
Je ne suis plus un enfant.  
  
Mes émotions n'ont pas le contrôle de ma vie.  
  
Noir.  
  
Je me libère de mes draps puis me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
  
La lumière du plafonnier m'éblouit un instant.  
  
Aussi ai-je un mouvement de recul en me regardant dans la glace.  
  
Aussi vois-je un instant l'elfe de mon rêve dans la glace.  
  
Aussi me fixe-t-il avec froideur et colère.Et .Jalousie ?  
  
Métal.  
  
C'est ridicule..  
  
Sur ma langue.  
  
Je suis un imbécile.  
  
Ce goût de métal.  
  
Dans le miroir ne me regarde qu'un adolescent effrayé à la joue soulignée d'un magnifique bleu, aux yeux cerclés du rouge de l'insomnie et a la bouche marquée d'un plis soucieux et nouveau qui n'a pas encore laissé sa marque indélébile dans mes chairs.  
  
Pourtant. je lui ressemble tellement ainsi.  
  
A l'elfe de mon rêve.  
  
Nightson.  
  
Je cligne des yeux lorsqu'un vertige me prend.  
  
Dalamar.  
  
Est-ce son nom ?  
  
Argens.  
  
Est-ce mon nom ?  
  
Elfe Noir.  
  
Il me fixe de nouveau dans le miroir.  
  
Son sourire dur, cruel et sadique.Et infiniment triste.  
  
Si semblable en cet instant a celui de mon maître.  
  
Que suis-je.  
  
La glace explose lorsque je jète la panière à linge dedans.  
  
Des éclats de verre me sautent au visage, mordant cruellement mes chairs  
  
Maître.  
  
Je ne les sens pas.  
  
Je ne puis qu'entendre le murmure indistinct et insistant d'une voix mâle et adulte tout au fond de mon crâne.  
  
Laisse moi ma place.Rends moi ma place.  
  
Sa place ?  
  
La mienne.  
  
Damon.  
  
Dalamar Argens.  
  
Damon Altar.  
  
Dalamar Nightson.  
  
Poussin.  
  
Elfe Noir.  
  
Orphelin.  
  
Renégat.  
  
Qui sui-je.  
  
Traître.  
  
Tout cela n'est bien qu'une affaire de nom.n'est ce pas.  
  
Mon sang coule sur mes mains sans que je ne m'en soucie.  
  
Sois-je donc en train de devenir fou ?  
  
Mon sang trace de douces arabesques fantasques sur le sol carrelé de sinople.  
  
Mon maître.  
  
Mon sang tombe sur l'épais tapis de laine, la souillant sans espoir..  
  
Comme moi.  
  
Mon sang me répugne soudain, son odeur me soulève le c?ur..  
  
Métal.  
  
Mon sang se répands dans mes poumons, sur ma robe.  
  
C'était moi.  
  
Non.  
  
Une femme aux cheveux noirs tombe sur le sol, blessée a mort.  
  
Non.Ce n'est pas moi.  
  
Un portail hurle.  
  
Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas.  
  
Je refuse.  
  
Damon.  
  
Pas Dalamar.  
  
Une alarme résonne près de moi.  
  
Je m'accroche désespérément à l'elfe qui s'agenouille près de moi.  
  
Ses vêtement blanc de teinte de carmin.  
  
Ses yeux sont froids.  
  
Et pourtant si plein de confiance malgré le collier qui le contraint.  
  
Je parviendrais a retrouver mon équilibre moi aussi.  
  
Mais pas ici.  
  
Non, pas ici.  
  
  
  
A suivre. 


	11. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
  
  
Je referme la porte sur le jeune elfe qui vient de me demander conseil.  
  
C'est un enfant effrayé et inquiet qui est entré dans mon bureau et c'est un homme assuré et confiant qui en sort.  
  
Juzo m'en voudra a mort, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Benten a ce point dépendant de lui.  
  
Je me sais bien sur ridicule et hypocrite aussi bien avec moi-même qu'avec Dalamar. Je veux qu'il reste près de moi, je veux qu'il m'appartienne.  
  
Qu'il reste dépendant de moi et de moi seul.  
  
Je me répugne bien que je ne puisse m'empêcher de le vouloir si fort. Mon besoin de possession est si violent que je m'effraie moi même.  
  
Je me prend la tête dans les mains et ferme les yeux.  
  
Je suis si fatigué.  
  
Fatigué d'attendre, harassé de devoir rester à la fois spectateur et acteur de ce monde. de ne pouvoir y vivre tout autant que d'être contraint d'en surveiller la course.  
  
J'en suis le Gardien.Cela me pèse chaque jour davantage.  
  
Est-ce tellement demander que d'avoir un compagnon près de moi pour m'aider a en supporter le poids ?  
  
La réponse ne m'est malheureusement que part trop évidente.  
  
Si pour moi le poids en est trop lourd malgré l'habitude des millénaires, comment pourrais imposer cela a quiconque ?  
  
Je sursaute violemment.  
  
Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer dans mon bureau.  
  
Juzo a toujours été un maître en matière de dissimulation et de discrétion.  
  
Il s'assoit sur le bord de mon bureau, me fixant de ses froides prunelles sables s'emplissant de colère lorsqu'il sent l'aura de son elfe partout imprégnée dans la pièce..  
  
Je hausse les épaules avant de glisser dans le global du bureau le premier des deux data disks qu'il vient de m'apporter.  
  
Il me fixe froidement pendant que je casse les codes gouvernementaux, attendant visiblement que je m'explique.  
  
Sa colère et sa suspicion ne m'intéressent pas. J'ai autre chose a faire.  
  
Des lignes de textes et des graphiques compliquées défilent devant mes yeux dans une langue que je suis le seul a connaître encore, a une exception près.  
  
Mon vieil ami Astinus s'est encore une fois montré digne de ma confiance et de son poste, c'est le moins que l'on en puisse attendre du Chroniqueur de cet univers après tout..  
  
Un maigre sourire retrousse le coin de mes lèvres, trop habituée à la gravitées, lorsque je tombe sur le mini Post-it informatique qu'il m'a laissé.  
  
Nous sommes l'un comme l'autre des amoureux des livres et de Paris.  
  
Moi a Notre Dame et au Louvre, lui a Mazarine et aux Invalides.  
  
Il faudra que je pense a le remercier d'avoir payer a ma place les dessous de table nécessaires pour que ces quatre bâtiments ne soient pas touchés par la ré-urbanisation galopante de la ville.  
  
Bah. A l'occasion, le plus simple sera encore de les racheter, il faudra que je vois ça avec lui.  
  
Je tape rapidement mon mail, le crypte, puis l'envoie via le réseau protégé de la maison....Je digresse encore.Pensez a me le faire remarquer, quand je part dans mes délires, sinon on ne va jamais en finir.  
  
Je lis rapidement les quelques scans de livres cryptés sur le second data disk avant de m'estimer satisfait puis tape la séquence d'annulation sur le clavier qui effacera les données pour lesquelles Juzo a risqué sa vie ses deux derniers jours, au delà de tout espoir de récupération. N'importe qui s'en serait a moitié étouffé de fureur, mais il me connaît depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que je les connaît désormais par c?ur.  
  
L'avantage d'avoir une mémoire absolue.Et son cauchemar.Ne jamais rien oublier. Jamais.  
  
Un frisson me parcours le dos.  
  
Je me force a censurer les centaines de souvenirs malheureux qui m'assaillent soudain. Il me faut cesser de vivre dans le passé si je veux trouver la force de continuer.Seul.Je me dois de rester seul.  
  
J'arriverais a m'en convaincre.Peut-être.  
  
Hasegawa se penche brutalement au dessus de moi et frappe durement le pierre du bureau sur laquelle il se meurtrit les paumes. Je relève lentement les yeux sur lui, une expression de profond ennui plaqué sur le visage.  
  
Il me connaît bien.  
  
Trop pour que mon air d'indifférence marqué de dédain ai une quelconque chance de le faire me lâcher le coude.  
  
Je suis fatigué.  
  
Alors autant tenter le coup. On sait jamais, qu'il soit touché par la grâce. Ou moi par la chance.Passer moi un bulletin du loto voulez vous ?  
  
Juzo insiste.  
  
Je vous rends le bulletin, merci. Pardon du dérangement.  
  
Bah, finalement ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que mes qualités d'acteur shakespearien se réveillerons. Dommage. Ce vieux William était un con, mais pour écrire et exprimer des émotions, ça il savait.  
  
Juzo m'agace.  
  
Sa voix passe soudain de grondeuse à suppliante.  
  
Il me connaît bien.  
  
Il sais comment me faire fondre et fléchir.  
  
Je repousse mon clavier et m'intéresse totalement a lui, le fixant de mes prunelles d'or. C'est mesquin et puéril de ma part, je l'avoue, mais j'aime jouir du malaise qu'il éprouve lorsque je le fixe sans ciller.  
  
J'avoue, je suis un chieur a la base.  
  
Mon sourire se fait tendre a mesure que je lui répète la conversation que j'ai eut avec son elfe Il devient de plus en plus blême, ses poings se fermant rythmiquement dans une héroique tentative de se retenir de m'étrangler, là, tout de suite, tellement je le gonfle avec mes petites manipulation de pater familias fourrant son nez partout.  
  
Je prend ses mains dans les siennes et me tais.  
  
Il n'est pas besoin de parole entre nous.  
  
L'antique lien qui nous unissait lorsque j'était son maître se reforme sans difficulté.  
  
Il finit par se calmer et soupire, vaincu. Il comprend enfin mes raisons autant qu'elles l'insupportent.  
  
Je comprends sa douleur.  
  
Je la ressent de même.  
  
On frappe à la porte du bureau.  
  
Benten entre et s'éclaire de suite quelque peu en voyant Hasegawa assit près de moi. Mon cher élève se détend, soulagé et rassuré par le sourire tendre et lumineux que lui lance le jeune elfe avant de venir vers moi.  
  
Derrière lui, Dalamar s'appuie lourdement sur la chambranle de la porte. Je le trouve défait et visiblement épuisé par un combat intérieur dont je ne puis saisir la nature. Je vais pour me lever mais la poigne acérée de Juzo sur mon épaule m'en empêche avant même que j'ai put faire le moindre geste vers Dalamar. Enfonçant ses griffes d'acier dans ma chair, le flic me force a me calmer et a regagner un minimum d'objectivité.  
  
A cette seconde, je le hais de toutes mes forces.  
  
Il le sens mais n'a pas l'air de s'en émouvoir.  
  
C'est un véritable ami et un auxiliaire précieux.  
  
Benten passe près de Juzo et lui effleure la main au passage avant de s'accroupir en face de moi.  
  
Il a appris a me connaître mais me craint toujours un peu, aussi garde-t-il ses distances. Même une panthère sais quand il y a lieu de craindre un autre prédateur.  
  
Il se penche vers moi et me murmure quelque mots.  
  
Je me raidit mais doit bien admettre qu'il a raison.  
  
Aussi mal que cela me fasse, il a raison et nous le savons tous.  
  
Me reste a m'en convaincre et a l'accepter...  
  
Je me dois de rester seul.  
  
Dalamar s'approche a son tour.  
  
Ses yeux sont hantés et inquiets.  
  
Je veux le serrer contre moi, je veux le protéger de tout, je veux qu'il soit heureux avant tout..  
  
Avant tout autre chose.  
  
Je ne sais que lui répondre.  
  
Je dois accepter sa demande.  
  
J'ai si peur de le perdre.  
  
Je me force a lui sourire et a accepter sa requête.  
  
Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte.  
  
Son regard se fait de plus en plus désespéré.  
  
Je ne sais que faire.  
  
Il est trop fragile pour que je le laisse dans la nature. Par trop fragile et incapable de se défendre.  
  
La main d'Hasegawa sur mon épaule se contracte.  
  
Je suis stupide.  
  
Comment n'ais-je pas pu y songer plus tôt.  
  
Hasegawa est la solution idéale et il le sait. Avant même que j'ai pu dire un mot n'a-t-il déjà proposé à Dalamar de venir se refaire un santé a Tokyo.  
  
J'ai accueillit Benten ici pendant sa convalescence, aussi cela paraît-il normal que Juzo me rende le même service.  
  
Cela va bien au-delà.  
  
Damon est un mage en devenir. Juzo un excellent professeur. Infiniment meilleur que moi pour enseigner les bases, je n'ai aucune patience.et puisqu'il a déjà l'éducation de Benten à faire, cela n'en paraîtra que parfaitement normal qu'il fasse celle de Damon en même temps.  
  
Et puis. Même si mes yeux me piquent et mon c?ur se serre, je ne suis pas totalement idiot. Je me rends bien compte que mon elfe ne parviendra jamais a se reprendre en restant ici.  
  
Dalamar accepte la proposition avec effusion et je remercie mon vieil ami d'un hochement de tête discret.  
  
Il faut qu'il parte. que je reste seul.  
  
Les deux elfes sortent en courant pour faire leur valise.  
  
Avant de leur emboîter le pas, Juzo me tapote une dernière fois l'épaule avec gentillesse. Je me sens mal, mais c'est la meilleur des solutions.  
  
Je me sens vide.  
  
Si seul.  
  
Encore.  
  
C'est aussi bien.  
  
C'est pour le mieux.  
  
Le sien.  
  
Mon global se rappelle brutalement à mon bon souvenir, me sortant de la dépression galopante ou je menace de m'enfoncer sans même la moindre bouée canard jaune a laquelle me raccrocher. Alors pour en avoir une qui fait pouêt-pouêt quand on appuie sur le bec orange, faut pas espérer la lune non plus.  
  
Le visage sérieux de Neko apparaît sur l'écran.  
  
A peine a-t-il eut le temps de dire trois mots que j'ai déjà jeté mon manteau sur mon épaule, enfilé mes bottes et me suis saisit de mes ares predator pour me ruer dans ma voiture. Pas la limo, le petit 4X4 blindé qui me sert parfois lorsque je vais faire du ménage tout seul.  
  
Je ne verrais pas mon elfe partir.  
  
Ma voiture dévore l'asphalte comme un serpent affamé vers la périphérie de la ville.  
  
Le Capitole est désert à cette heure et rares sont les fonctionnaires vraiment consciencieux hantant encore les couloirs du Pentagone, suffisamment nombreux néanmoins pour que de rares bureaux soient déja illuminés par les néons maladifs que l'administration fédérale daigne acheter pour que les taches administratives ne soient pas effectuées et la paperasse archivée tachée de cendres, de cire et de fumée de chandelles de suif.  
  
Ne riez pas ! C'est l'état actuelle de l'Education Fédérale.Mais que voulez vous, la guerre a toujours été une priorité par rapport au remplissage nos chères têtes blondes.Et une tête blonde vide est plus facile a envoyer se faire tuer. Et si les soldats se mettaient a penser, mais où irions nous, je vous le demande !  
  
Je longe le Maul puis fait demi tour. Je ne devrait pas réfléchir en conduisant, un jour, je vais vraiment finir par me perdre.  
  
Je trouve enfin le petit bois ou m'attendent Neko et Methos.  
  
Je m'arrête devant, lance un sort d'alarme sur la voiture puis rentre dans le petit bois dégoûtant, emplis de cochonneries diverses et variées qui ferait passer la décharge publique du Maryland pour un havre de salubrité et d'hygiène.  
  
Quelque camés effondrés en tas subissent les effets de leur simsense ou, plus classiquement, de la dope qu'ils se sont envoyé dans les veines.  
  
Pas un n'a l'idée de venir me chercher des noises. Il faut dire que ma tenue pas plus que mon expression n'invite à la rigolade. Ce matin, je ne suis pas de bon poil.  
  
Neko se glisse furtivement près de moi sans parvenir a me faire sursauter.  
  
Il se renfrogne et hésite.  
  
Methos nous rejoint vitement, une longue traînée de sang maculant son trench coat bleu foncé en laine. Son épée est également souillée de vert malsain.  
  
Je vais pour demander lorsque les cadavres de deux trolls répondent d'eux même à la question.  
  
Je renifle.  
  
Nous nous approchons rapidement de grondements furieux et je sens Neko de plus en plus mal a l'aise.  
  
Je fronce les sourcils et accélère le pas avant de me figer.  
  
Enfermé dans un piège, un garou nous fixe méchamment de ses grand yeux jaunes.  
  
Neko baisse le nez par terre.  
  
Il sait ce que je vais dire.Ce que je devrais dire. lui reprocher.  
  
Je ne dit rien.  
  
Ce n'est tout de même pas ma pire crainte qui se trouvent attachée dans cette cage, mais pas loin.  
  
Le tatouage que la bête a sur le poignet finit de me désoler.  
  
Methos tire son arme et me questionne du regard.  
  
Je hoche sombrement la tête.  
  
La lame siffle rapidement avant de s'enfoncer précisément dans le c?ur du loup.  
  
S'il n'est pas élégant de tuer par la pointe, c'est néanmoins le plus efficace dans ces circonstances.  
  
Pendant que le Garou reprend forme humaine lentement tandis que la mort voile ses yeux ou la haine fait place au soulagement, je me permet de me demander comment je vais massacrer les dirigeant de l'Aztechnologie et de Tyr.  
  
On ne joue pas avec la Magie de haut niveau sans m'en demander la permission, voyez vous.  
  
Et en faire un usage comme celui là ! Ça, ça va en chier des bulles.  
  
Je téléporte le cadavre dans le coffre du 4X4 et repart pour le centre ville. Je doit faire analyser le corps au plus vite pour avoir les preuves nécessaires.  
  
Bizarrement, je ne pense plus a mon elfe en cet instant.  
  
Je le paierais plus tard.  
  
  
  
A suivre 


	12. 

Auteur : Asrial

Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama

Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808

Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant

Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar

ATTENTION : LEMON !

Chronique d'un Retour

Chapitre 11

Un mois…. Voici un long mois que je hante cette haute tour de verre, de plastacier et de béton…Un mois que je sens sous mes pieds nus les vibration des machineries maintenant dressé cet obscène doigt artificiel griffant le ciel nocturne.

Je frémis….

J'appuie mon front sur la lourde vitre par-balle et laisse mon esprit dériver a l'extérieur, parmi ces lumières infinies et inaccessibles qui m'appellent vers elles…

Je veux sortir…

J'en ai besoin…

Des rires me parviennent sans que j'y prenne vraiment garde. Le souffle étouffé de la porte d'un bureau s'ouvre, se refermant sur eux avant que je n'ai eut l'envie de voir qui ils sont…

Mes mains trembles encore de la séance d'entraînement que j'ai subit ce soir avec Benten…

Hasegawa a beau être un professeur doué et juste, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est plus dur que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Certes, nous faisons tous deux des progrès remarquables, mais quelque fois, comme ce soir, lorsque la nuit s'illumine a rendre terme l'éclat des lunes, je ne puis m'empêcher de me demander si cela en vaut réellement la peine, si les être que j'apprend a susciter m'en sont reconnaissant ou me haïssent , si les énergies qui pulsent a travers mon corps comme un pouls sourd et imperceptible valent le prix que je les paye chaque jour…

Je soupire en posant la tête sur le mur derrière moi.

Un frisson brûlant me laboure les corps, profondément, aussi ne puis-je retenir un petit geignement trouble tandis que j'arque les reins sous cette caresse interne et si impromptue.

Ma langue passe sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, envoyant de nouvelles ondes délicieuses le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsque le frais vent d'une climatisation sèche fraîchement l'humidité de mes lèvres frémissantes.

Les néons au dehors éclairent mon visages de vagues de couleurs diffusent, étouffées par la distance et les cotonneux nuages étonnant leur manteaux diffus au dessous de nous.

Je n'aime pas les hauteurs.

Ici, toutefois, c'est différent.

Au dessus d'une certaine hauteur, le vertige n'est plus qu'une entêtante sensation de chute émaillée de profonds vertiges qui me laissent pantelant et frémissant comme un nourrisson.

J'aime cela…

J'aime me sentir a ce point fragile…

Un petit gémissement franchit mes lèvres lorsqu'une brûlure étrange remonte le long de mon bras gauche.

J'entend les battements désordonnés de mon cœur résonner a mes oreilles, rugissant comme un mascaret d'équinoxe, ajoutant son léger goût salin et saumâtre, piquant et inattendu, a la chaleur de cette douleur si étrange qui me prend tout a coup.

Une main se pose soudain sur mon épaule.

Je m'entends crier alors même qu'une sensation désagréable d'arrachement me parcours, mes défenses instinctives envoyant claquer l'impudent contre le mur.

Sangoku se relève en se tenant le crane, un peu de plâtre poudrant de blanc sa banane ridicule.

Je sais que je devrais m'excuser, je sais que je suis en faute, mais je n'y parvient pas, il est par trop ridicule ainsi, assis par terre, s'époumonant dans cette langue que je ne comprend qu'a grand renfort d'un sort lancé par Hasegawa pour me simplifier la vie.

Le flic finit par se relever et me regarde mauvaisement.

Bien sur, il se demande comment un petit bout d'elfe comme moi a pu l'envoyer bouler a plusieurs mètres juste d'un coup d'épaule. 

Il se sait rien de la magie.

Il ne sait rien de qui est réellement son chef, pas plus que son confrère à la blanche crinière.

Je lui souris avec impudence et le suis lorsqu'il me le demande.

Avec nonchalance, il s'appuie contre la cloison de l'ascenseur qui nous fait monter jusqu'au bureau de Juzo.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de faire abstraction du gouffre béant dont je me sais séparé par quelque centimètre a peine de d'acier et de plastique fabriqué et installé sur appel d'offre.

La double porte s'ouvre directement sur le bureau de Juzo.

Comme a son habitude, impassible et impeccable de calme , il ne lève mêle pas les yeux sur Sangoku avant de lui faire remarquer qu'il est en retard.

Le jeune homme renifle de dérision et se vautre sur le sofa, attendant sans s'en faire que son supérieur lui donne ses ordres.

Benten sort soudain de la petit pièce a droite du bureau, une longue tunique vert émeraude lui battant les chevilles comme seul vêtement.

Il s'assoit sans complexe sur le bord du bureau et demande une explication dans cette langue fluttée et douce qui me ravis l'âme depuis que j'ai commencé a l'apprendre sous la tutelle du Chef de Brigade. 

Sans même lever le nez de son ouvrage, Benten retourne dans la petite bibliothèque, occupé à l'apprentissage d'antiques runes de pouvoir.

Pour moi, son aura est aussi flamboyante que celle de Juzo ou Raistlin, pour Sangoku, il ne voit que le sourire tendre et possessif de Juzo lorsque Benten lui dédie un sourire plein de dents, un peu cruel et plein de promesses qui me mettent le feu aux reins.

Le jeune flic bredouille quelques mots sans suite, son regard allant de la porte refermée à son chef tandis que je calme difficilement la lave en fusion qui arpente mes veines avec fureur, battant à mes tempes et a mes oreilles…

Je me sens vide.

Mon maître me manque…

La voix grondeuse et glaciale de Juzo me tire de mes pensées.

Je n'ai pas vraiment suivit la conversation mais il me semble bien que Sangoku vienne de récupérer un élève flic a éduquer dans la petite personne.

Je hausse un sourcil étonné a Juzo qui confirme son ordre d'un battement de paupières.

Je soupire.

Je vais pour suivre Sango lorsque celui-ci stoppe tout soudain avant d'éclater encore en imprécation violentes.

Non, je ne porte pas de collier.

Non, je ne suis pas un criminel.

Non, je ne serais pas un boulet.

Non, il est hors de question qu'il se permette de "m'éduquer" comme il se doit.

Sangoku étouffe a moitié de colère, son trench-coat rouge claquant ses cuisses de fureur.

Je vais pour refermer la porte derrière moi lorsque la voix moqueuse de Benten me rattrape, me conseillant vivement de mettre des chaussures.  
Je rougis.

Les lampadaires déroulent la route sans fin devant nous.

Sangoku appuie sa tête sur sa bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Les yeux fermé et un genou reposé sur le volant, un sourire méprisant au lèvres, il ne cesse de me jeter de petit coup d'œil en coin lorsqu'il pense que je ne le voix pas.

Je soupire d'irritation, autant de sa conduite enfantine que de la démangeaison toute physique qui fourmille le long de mon dos et sur mon torse.

La sensation remonte lentement le long de mon cou, s'enroule autour de ma gorge, caresse ma joue d'un millier de doigts fantôme chargé de minuscules ongles effilés jouissant de me mettre au martyre.

J'aime cette sensation.

Je ferme les yeux et incline la tête sur le côté, mes long cheveux remontés sur la nuque glissant sur ma peau en une caresse nouvelle qui me mets davantage encore au supplice.

Un soupire trouble sort de ma gorge étrécie par un besoin dont je n'arrive a comprendre ni la source ni la destination.

Je quitte la voiture sur un ordre sec de Sangoku.

Le vent froid et sec me cingle la face, m'apportant un agréable dérivatif a la brûlure qui me hante les corps, rampant en moi comme un vers affamé et sensible…

Gogul nous attend déjà au bas du misérable immeuble de la Fosse devant lequel la voiture c'est arrêté.

Sango se met rapidement à couverts, m'invitant du geste a l'imiter, son magnum sortit et dressé dans sa main, en caressant doucement la détente sans vraiment qu'il se rende compte de son geste automatique.

Je souris…

Je n'ai pas réellement conscience de ce qui se passe autours de moi.

De cela, au moins, je me rends compte.

Je n'en ai que faire.

Le doux murmure du vents claquant ma lourde tunique de soie noire autours de mes jambes me fait fermer à moitié les yeux, les oreilles grandes ouverte a son chant tendre et impétueux, infiniment répété et pourtant si neuf a chaque seconde qui s'écoule.

La voix âpre de Sango couvre un instant celle du petit aquilon chantonnant ses histoires sans fin a mon oreille attentive.

Des bruits de cavalcades couvent bientôt les deux voix tandis qu'une troisième, plus chaude et infiniment plus puissante, plus destructrice, se lève en face de moi.

Je suis debout.

Je suis sans arme…

En face de moi viennent de jaillir cinq hommes chromés de la tête au pied et puissamment armés.

Je vois Sango et Gogul jaillir de leur planque pour me couvrir.

L'un comme l'autre savent pertinemment que leur vie ne vaudra plus rien si une quelconque blessure devait marquer ma peau offerte sous la soie tendue.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, a moitié déconnecté de la réalité.

Je sens une terreur atroce de répandre dans mon ventre et me liquéfié les entrailles lorsque les balles commencent a voler autours de moi, bizarrement s'incurvant autours de moi comme si la réalité se pliait devant ma présence.

J'ai peur…

Je me sens si bien…

Une mince sourire étrange fleurit a mes lèvres tandis que je ferme a demi les yeux, croisant les mains sur la poitrine.

Je sens cette chaleur délicieuse grandir en moi alors que les balles cessent de voler autours de nous.

Je rouvre les yeux.

Se tenant la jambe transpercée de part en part par un petit calibre, appuyé contre Gogul, Sangoku me fixe avec un mélange de confusion, de peur et de respect.

Les balles encore suspendues en l'air tombent lentement sur le sol, s'y effritant aussi vite qu'elle entre en contact avec lui.

A pas lents, je m'approche des hommes me fixant avec incrédulité, essayant désespérément de faire fonctionner leur armes empêtrées de rouille.

J'effleure la main du premier.

Il n'a même pas temps de crier avant de tomber en poussière sur le sol.

Je ne comprend pas ce que je fais….

Pour moi, son agonie a durée des siècles alors qu'il se flétrissait sous mes yeux…

Je lève la main devant mon visage, l'observant comme un petit animal exotique étrange et inquiétant.

Trois des quatre hommes m'entourent, leurs couteaux levés, protégeant le quatrième.

Je souris davantage avant de lever la main vers eux.

Terrifiés, ils laissent tomber leur lames, se laissant facilement cravater par les deux cyberflics, terrorisés a l'idée de mourir par ma main.

Je me sens tomber.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond de ma petit chambre dans les quartiers de la cyber police que j'occupe depuis mon arrivée.

Un froissement de tissu a ma droite me fait tourner la tête.

Juzo me regarde calmement, sans crainte, comme si ce que je venais de faire était habituel…

Je manque rire de ma bêtise. Bien sur qu'il est courant pour lui de traiter avec de jeune mages, c'est sont travail après tout…

Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur m'étreint la poitrine, se répandant dans mes membres a me faire gémir.

Une main fraîche m'effleure la joue puis la présence du sorcier disparaît de la chambre, me laissant seul avec moi même.

Je me tortille sous mes draps de satin, jouissant plus que jamais de son contact soyeux et doux sur ma peau nue.

Je ne m'attarde pas un instant sur ma nudité, je ne sais qui m'a déshabillé ainsi et visiblement baigné.  
Je n'en ai cure…

Seul compte en cet instant la caresse du tissu sur ma peau fiévreuse, soulageant a peine la démangeaison m'étreignant depuis des heures.

J'arque brutalement les reins lorsqu'une douleur perçante me laboure le flanc gauche, a hauteur du cœur….Une seconde je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de faire une attaque, puis, je ne pense plus a rien…

Comme si de fines spires rampaient sous ma peau, migrant le long de mes nerfs, de mes veines et de mes muscles, prenant possession de moi dans un abandon que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer, attendant que je les accepte avec autant de plaisir qu'elles le font elle même.

Je halète doucement lorsque ma main glisse sur mon visage, révélant de fins escarboucles métalliques de bronze et d'or grandir sous ma peau avant vivacité….

Semblables a ceux qui nichés au creux du cou de Raistlin…

Si semblables…

Je n'ai plus peur lorsqu'un seconde vague de douleur perçante explose dans ma hanche gauche. Juste me permets-je de crier de plaisir à la sensation qui m'envahit, roulant vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse et le long de mon ventre…. 

Je ne suis même pas surpris, lorsque je rouvre les yeux quand un rideau de longs cheveux noirs formes un voile pudique autours de mon visage, camouflant le baiser profond qu'il me donne aux vues…

Je m'entends gémir sans la bouche alors qu'il suce ma langue, la savourant autant que je prends plaisir au goût ambré de ses lèvres entrouvertes et affamées.

Les spires mi-animales mi-minérales s'enroulent autours de mon scrotum, si introduisant aussi facilement que la main de mon assaillant effleure mon membre brûlant d'anticipation.

La bouche qui me dévore se recule un peu, me laissant à la fois au bord de l'extase et de l'étouffement.

J'aspire brutalement mon air, mes poumons me semblant trop petits pour contenir les vagues de désir qui me font vaciller dans les bras de mon amant…

Sa longue crinière noire se déploie dans toute sa longueur, caressant mes mamelons dressés et maltraités par ses ongles fins et longs, sobrement manucurés avec attention lorsqu'il se penche sur mon ventre, traçant un sillon de baisers brûlant le long de mes muscles se contractant sans que je puisse les en empêcher, suivant la progression des spires délicates a l'intérieur de mon organisme.

Je lâche soudain un cri, incapable de retenir les gestes violents de mes hanches lorsqu'il me prend dans sa bouche, me suçant avec passion et prévenance, ne semblant pas craindre la gène de mon membre butant douloureusement sur le fond de sa gorge.

Je lâche de petits cris d'animal pris au piège lorsqu'il remonte lentement le long de mon sexe, fouettant le bout a petits coups de langue insolents et mutins.

Je suis au bord de la jouissance lorsqu'il se redresse, souriant de ma plainte inarticulée et déçue au delà de tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à lors…

Les longues spires se rappellent soudain a mon souvenir, pulsantes de vie et de plaisir partagé….

Les derniers lambeaux de honte qui m'étreignaient s'évanouissent comme neige au soleil… 

Mon auditoire m'appartient, fais partie intégrante de mon être, jouit de ses caresses qui me bouleverse autant que moi et s'en nourrissent.

Le poids d'un homme pèse sur mon corps, son ventre glabre effleurant le mien lorsqu'il me possède avec une douceur que je n'aurais pas crue possible…

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair, lui marquant le dos a faire couler le sang alors qu'il me pilonne sauvagement, répondant au désir muet qui m'étreint le cœur….

Je ferme les yeux, goûtant la délicate sensation d'écartèlement et d'impuissance accepté coulant dans mes veines au fur et a mesure qu'il prend plus profondément possession de moi, qu'il me fait sien corps et âme…

Corps et Ame….

Je rouvre les yeux péniblement.

Son visage est crispé par la difficulté d'empêcher son plaisir de déferler en moi… je me trouve superbe…

Je lui sourit et repousse les mèches collées sur son front pale.

Il ralentit un peu son rythme et me fixe a son tour, brutalement effrayé par mon geste.

Avec une soudaine décision, je l'attire vers moi l'embrasse de force, profondément, alors que mes jambes se nouent a ses jambes, le forçant a m'appartenir tout entier.

Jusqu'a ce qu'il m'ouvre son âme…

Je lâche un dernier cri lorsque je m'assouvi sauvagement en même temps que je le sens se déverser en moi…

Je mords profondément le bout pointu de son oreille…

J'enfonce mes ongles dans les plaies sanglantes qui marquent sa poitrine…

Il s'effondre, haletant, près de moi…

Nos yeux se croisent un instant…

Je le serre contre moi…

Il s'abandonne entre mes bras…

M'acceptant tout a fait…

Je ne sais si je suis capable de faire la même chose…

Je m'endors…

A suivre

Retour Chapitre 12


	13. 

Auteur : Asrial

Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama

Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808

Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant

Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar

(Désolée, c'est court…)

Chronique d'un Retour

Chapitre 12

Je fixe le plafond blanc au dessus de moi, fermant les oreilles aux bruits infects que font les entrailles du cadavres en se répandant dans le seau ou les déverse la jeune légiste affairée, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rendre leur indépendance à mes propres boyaux.

Désolé d'avoir l'estomac fragile…

L'odeur de sang a moitié coagulé, froid et décomposé flotte dans l'atmosphère du laboratoire malgré la climatisation poussée a fond, me causant une désagréable nausée difficilement contrôlable.

J'aime l'odeur du sang, mais l'odeur du sang frais, celle du sang chaud coulant a gros bouillons, comme une petit fontaine carmine de vie, j'aime voir ce sang couler a terre et s'élargir en flaques humides avant que mes adversaires ne sentent leurs genoux lâcher sous eux, qu'ils se voient mourir alors que je reste debout devant finissante…

Je suis parfois cruel…

Un petit frisson me parcourt le dos.

Là, tout de suite, je remercie les dieux d'être seul dans le labo a attendre le retour de la légiste. Le temps de calmer ce besoin soudain de tuer qui me monte aux poignets quoi… On calme ses frustrations comme on peux, s'pas?

Je dois vous sembler soudain bien monstrueux…Bah, quelle importance après tout. J'aime tuer, j'en suis venu a aimer ça avec le temps. Une manière comme une autre de ne pas devenir fou lorsque les circonstances vous imposes parfois d'assassiner un bébé encore a naître, de l'arracher au ventre de sa mère pour le mettre à mort pour protéger une lignée ou au contraire, l'éliminer…

Et oui…Cela aussi fait partie de ma charge… Au combien cruelle…

La légiste vient de revenir, les bras chargés de paperasses diverses et variées.

Je souris lorsqu'elle sursaute en me voyant, ayant oublié ma présence, puis remonte mes lunettes d'un geste nonchalant. Encore une idiosyncrasie personnelle a l'époque ou la moindre défaillance visuelle pourrais être éliminée d'un coup de bistouri… ou de magie ! 

Hé, mais ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, lorsque j'ai besoin d'une vision de 10/10, je l'ai ! Disons que ma petite myopie est là pour me rappeler le sens des choses…Et non, jamais vous ne me verrez avec des doubles foyers ! Y a des limites a ce qu'on peut accepter, tout de même ! 

La légiste finit de me faire son rapport et m'en remets une copie avant de me demander de faire promptement disparaître les quatre corps que je lui ai apporté.

Je m'exécute au plus vite, peu désireux de la mettre dans l'embarras. Après tout, elle est l'une des rares personnes a Washington a m'aider lorsque j'en ai besoin sans attendre une quelconque contre partie de ma part. Je crois qu'elle a adoré les roses et l'abonnement annuel a l'opéra que je lui ai envoyé pour Noël…

Je soupire et consulte mon planning en sortant. Ma limousine m'attend sagement sur le parking de l'hôpital, mon chauffeur impeccable dans son uniforme. Un jours, s'il survit encore quelque mois, je lui demanderais son nom…

Yark !

Je déteste m'occuper de tester les jeunes…Pas que je n'aime pas les enfants, bien au contraire, simplement que je n'ai pas la moindre patience avec eux et que je trouve toujours le moyen de les faire pleurer. Je ne fais pas exprès pourtant, mais je me dois bien d'avouer que mon apparence est tout de même assez impressionnante ,autant que ma voix ou mon aura d'ailleurs…

La limo remonte l'avenue principale, passe devant le Maul puis m'emporte vers la petit école ou je dois m'occuper des enfants.

J'ai une petite demi heure devant moi, aussi puis-je en profiter pour reprendre quelque force et assouvir le besoin qui me taraude depuis quelque jours.

J'ôte ma veste puis ma cravate, ma chemise et le reste de mes vêtements les rejoignent sur la banquette près de moi avant que je ne m'allonge sur le cuir. 

Un frisson me parcourt en sentant la peau tannée coller sur mon dos lors qu'un mince filet de sueur glisse le long de ma poitrine, vite absorbée par quelque spires végétales.

Je ferme les yeux et m'abandonne totalement a leur caresse. 

Elles sortent de moi lentement, ouvrant ma peau et se repaissant des minces filets de sang glissant sur elle, l'aspirant avant qu'il ne tombe sur les tapis. 

J'ai de la chance quelque part, il n'y a rien que je déteste davantage que de passer la shampouineuses…

Je lâche un petit gémissement lorsque les fibres végétales plongent brusquement en moi, arquant le dos, je ferme les yeux, les laissant me posséder totalement, au plus profond de mon être….

Je parle au sens propre…

Vous ne pouvez imaginer la sensation indicible de sentir les spires végétales fouiller votre chair, s'enrouler autour des muscles et des organes, se repaître de votre sang…

C'est douloureux…

Atrocement…

Et pourtant…

C'est incroyablement jouissif…

Mon chauffeur doit avoir les oreilles fushia et le nez en sang s'il entend mes cris. Cela ne manquera pas de faire le tour de la domesticité…Un jour, il faudra que je lui dise qu'il est le seul humain a me servir…pardon, le seul vivant…

Désolé, je suis toujours un peu sadique lorsque les wistéria expriment leur désir de se nourrir de moi…Ce sont en général de petites amies très pratiques et adorables, mais leur appétit demande a être strictement contrôlé…vous n'imaginez pas leur vitesse de reproduction..

Je grimace lorsque les spires remontent lentement à la surface de mon corps, ondulant paresseusement sous ma peau pour reprendre leur place, juste un peu plus brillantes et légèrement plus touffues…

Je me rhabille.

Quelque filets de sang coule encore le long de mes jambes et sur mon torse, vite séchés par mes vêtements.

Je grimace en voyant mes mains.

La Wistéria les a complètement colonisées, prêtes a s'introduire dans un autre hôte dès que je leur laisserait latitude de la faire.

J'espère trouver quelques sujets valable dans cette école qui supporterons leur présence. C'est toujours un plus pour un mage d'être en symbiose avec ces petites spires…

Je fronce soudain les sourcils.

Ma mémoire est certes un vrai gruyère, mais je ne parviens pas a me souvenir d'ou et de quand j'ai pu récupérer mes petites amies…

C'est…troublant…

La voiture s'arrête devant l'école.

Je descends puis rentre a l'intérieur.

Je suis accueillis par la directrice et son adjoint, tellement ravis de ma venue qu'ils en sont obséquieux a outrance.

Je ne puis réprimer un petit soupir désespéré devant l'établissement.

Mon secrétaire ne m'avait pas précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une institution pour enfants gobelinisés et "abandonnés" par leur parents… Plutôt parqués dans un coin comme gênant, qu'autre chose d'ailleurs, leurs géniteurs payant quand même des sommes exorbitantes pour que ces gosses vivotent tant bien que mal dans ce bouge décrépit que refuserait la majorité des SDF de Rome. 

Je soupire.

Principalement des Ork, des trolls, quelque nains, un ou deux elfes souffrant visiblement de dégénérescences diverses, sans doute un ou deux vampires et quelque garous aux vu des grilles et des sorts protégeant une porte donnant vers l'intérieur.

Ce sont ceux là que je vais tester en premier. Dans les derniers gobelinisés, c'est chez eux que la magie est le plus ancrée.

Je ne veux pas désespéré davantage tous ces petits, aussi prends-je sur moi pour les tester tous sans exception, aussi pénible que cela me soit.

Avant d'avoir passé le premier tiers des gamins en revue, je frémis déjà de fureur. Non seulement il se retrouvent abandonnés de tous, mais en plus, subissent des abus….

Je dois me calmer sinon je vais finir par ventiler ce dépotoir étage par étage.

J'ai finit de tester les gamins les plus… je n'aime pas ce terme.. normaux.

Douze d'entre eux on un potentiel qui n'attend qu'a éclore, sept sont éveillés et trois dans un état déjà presque trop avancé pour qu'on puisse les aider efficacement.

Je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas a trouver autant de mages potentiel dans une école aussi misérable.

Va falloir que je fasse le tour de tout le niveau…Yark…

J'ai appelé un bus pour que les petits soient conduits a leur nouveau lieu de résidence.

Le directeur de l'école est au bord de l'apoplexie mais ne peut guère dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Certes, il est sensé avoir la garde de ces gamins jusqu'à leur majorité. Malheureusement pour lui, mon mandat d'éducation et de protection dépasse largement le sien. 

En bref. Il l'a boucle et s'écrase.

Autant de pognon qui vont partir de sa poche pour arriver dans la mienne…

Mais non, je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent !

C'est foutrement agréable parfois…

La porte blindée, couverte de runes ridicules de mal-graphie et de contre sens, se referme derrière moi.

La pièce est assez grande, mal éclairée et s'en dégage surtout une horrible odeur de fauve qui me prend a la gorge, me faisant tousser et amenant les larmes a couler sur mes joues.

Je murmure trois mots pour assainir quelque peu l'atmosphère puis lance plusieurs globe de lumière vers le plafond

J'ai le cœur dur depuis tout ces siècles…J'ai vu des horreurs sans noms, des massacres et des guerres qui auraient rendus fou bien des hommes.

Je me suis blindé comme j'aurais espéré ne jamais avoir besoin de le faire.

La mort m'indiffère et la souffrance n'est rien pour moi…

Mais ce que je vois ici…

Le désespoir de ces enfants, leur résignation…

"Cela" est trop, même pour moi.

Un des enfants s'approche de moi.

Dans son désespoir, il s'est complètement abandonné a la magie. La moitié de son corps est celle d'un loup l'autre celle d'un humain.

Trois autres enfants sont aussi déformés que lui.

Quelque autres fuit la lumière, s'enveloppant de couverture mangées aux mites et lâchant de petits gémissements pathétiques.

Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines en voyant quelque cadavres a moitié rongés dans un coin.

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je fasse quoique ce soit pour les retenir.

Je m'avance un peu dans la pièce. Les gamins me fuit.

C'est étonnant.

S'ils en sont a se dévorer entre eux pour survivre, ils devraient me considérer comme une proie alors qu'ils me craignent comme….

La Magie…

Elle me possède au point que j'oublie parfois qu'elle m'entoure en permanence, aussi confortable qu'une vieille paire de bottes

C'est d'elle qu'ils ont peur.

Je les sonde lentement avant de m'étouffer a moitié de colère.

Leur gobelinisation n'est pas naturelle…

L'un des gamins s'approche peureusement de moi et viens se frotter contre mes jambes.

Je lui caresse la tête et en profite pour sonder plus profond.

La voiture roule rapidement vers la maison.

Le gamin a posé sa tête sur mes genoux et c'est roulé en boule sur la banquette.

Les autres ont été emmenés en bus dans différente écoles et centre dirigés par ma Corpo. Ils y seront aidé, soigné et éduqué aussi bien que possible.

Quand a celui là… Il a refusé de me lâcher.

Maintenant, j'ai de belles marques de crocs sur mon bas de pantalon..

Tss…

Ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète.

C'est d'avoir trouvé dans ses veines la même substance que celle que les mages de Tyr injectait a Damon lorsque nous l'avons récupéré…

Je dois bien avouer que j'ai soudain très peur…

Le gamin gémit et se frotte la tête contre ma main…

Lorsque je rentre enfin a mon manoir, le gosse s'est endormi sur ma cuisse. Il est plus détendu et moins craintif. Une partie du pelage recouvrant sa tête et son cou c'est résorbée, ses crocs sont revenus a une taille plus humaine…

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire de lui.

Je finirai bien par trouver.

Au pire, il fera un bon camarade de jeu pour Damon.

Dans mon bureau, Methos et deux autres immortels m'attendent.

Je les ai appelé dès que j'ai compris ce que signifiait l'existence de ces enfants.

Ils ne sont pas ravis.

Les nouvelles que j'ai a leur apprendre ne sont pas pour leur remonter le moral

Et mon elfe me manque…

A suivre


	14. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
(NdAs: c'est très court, mais c'est fait exprès)  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
  
  
  
  
La pâte glisse lentement le long du manche de la louche en argent, retombant en grosses gouttes dans le saladier en pyrex que je suis enfin parvenu à dégotter dans un coin pour faire de la vrai cuisine. Non que les plats tout près soient plus insipides que ce a quoi j'ai été élevé depuis la mort de mes parents, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
  
Elle hurle en touchant la poêle brûlante où grésille un peu de beurre fondu.  
  
Une fois cuite, la crêpe saute en répandant de petites escarbilles de graisse autours d'elle, se vengeant comme elle peut de la cohésion que lui impose la chaleur d'enthalpie qui se dégage sous mon ordre de la cuisinière.  
  
Elle retombe dans la poêle en grésillant, se tordant sous les coups implacables des flammes mordant le métal sous elle.  
  
Je la laisse glisser mollement sur ses s?urs encore chaudes du même avilissement.  
  
Quelques grains de sucres viennent en nuage tomber sur elle, la chatouillant de leur fonte mêlée au beurre..  
  
Je la roule sous mes paumes, goûtant à la délicate fragrance d'enfance qu'elle dégage.  
  
Mes dents s'enfoncent brutalement en elle, la tranchant avec impatience avant que ne coule son miel sucré dans ma gorge.  
  
Dehors, la nuit vient de tomber et la lune montant timidement vers son premier quartier apparaît à peine derrière les bulding de la cybercité..  
  
Je soupire.  
  
Je me sens comme cette foutue pâte a crêpe. Analogie ridicule n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant.  
  
Toujours ballotté au milieu de tourments dont je ne comprends goutte pour le plaisir sadique et éphémère de quelques-uns, trop puissant pour que je puisse lutter, infiniment discret pour qu'il ne soit possible de les déterminer et pourtant si cruels. Au combien joueur d'un divertissement sans importance alors que déterminant, bougeant des pions sans raison dans une partie qui n'intéresse qu'eux sur des enchères aussi stupides qu'irrationnelles.  
  
Je me sens nauséeux.  
  
Je te sens en moi.  
  
Comme j'aurais voulu ne jamais subir l'étreinte de Wistérias.  
  
Je les sens en moi. Comme je te sens bouger dans ma tête.  
  
Présente dans chacun de mes nerfs, chacun de mes organes, pulsant au rythme de leur vie propre, phagocytant la mienne, se nourrissant de mon sang et de mes émotions.  
  
Je les hais.  
  
Toi aussi je te hais.  
  
Toi que je sais être moi.  
  
Ou bien est-ce moi qui suis une partie de ton être ?  
  
Que suis-je à tes yeux éteints par le temps...  
  
Que sommes-nous, plutôt.. Que sommes-nous.Toutes ses vies qui se succèdent en ruptures toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Que sommes nous a tes yeux sans vie.  
  
Et aux siens ?  
  
Je te sens remuer en moi.  
  
Je te repousse alors que tu te fonds en moi.Que nous nous fondons les uns dans les autres.  
  
J'ai peur.  
  
Si peur.  
  
Que suis-je ?  
  
Qui ?  
  
Quelle importance.  
  
La nuit est largement avancée lorsque je me réveille.  
  
Tu m'as vaincu.  
  
Pour la dernière fois, petit garçon.  
  
Suis-je toi ou es-tu moi ?  
  
Je ne saurais le dire.  
  
Cette sensation.  
  
Si longtemps.  
  
Tellement de siècles.  
  
Comment puis-je le savoir.  
  
Cet endroit me paraît soudain bien étrange alors que j'en connais le moindre centimètre.  
  
Ma chambre.  
  
Mon domaine.  
  
Imprégné de mon essence.  
  
Je m'embrouille.  
  
Fraîcheur.  
  
Celle de mur que je ne reconnais plus, pulsant d'énergies que je me sens capable de voir pour la première fois.  
  
A moins que l'un des autres. Les autres vies que j'ai. Que nous avons vécu, tellement nombreuses. A l'abri de la magie.Tellement. ordinaires.  
  
Alors pourquoi ne sont elles que souffrance a mes yeux ?  
  
Suis-je Dalamar ?  
  
Ou bien Damon ?  
  
J'éclate soudain de rire.  
  
Quelle importance, tout cela n'est bien qu'une affaire de nom.  
  
Tu vis en moi. Comme je vis de toi. Dalamar. je te connais et te comprend soudain.  
  
Comme j'ai. comme nous avons pu être stupide.  
  
Tu te répands en moi comme une eau fraîche.Guérissant des blessures dont je ne pensais même pas souffrir.  
  
Cette peur de me perdre au profit d'un autre n'était que bien ridicule.  
  
Je reçois en moi ce fantôme d'un savoir mort depuis longtemps, vaguement dirigé par le souvenir d'une personnalité que j'absorbe et fait mienne.  
  
Tes souvenirs. Les miens.  
  
Puis viens la connaissance.  
  
La compréhension.  
  
L'horreur.  
  
Puis la douleur.  
  
Et le remords.  
  
Puis-je me haïr ?  
  
Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues lorsque je pose mon front contre la fenêtre de plastverre.  
  
Raistlin. De quoi te souviens-tu réellement ? Ta mémoire est-elle sélective a ce point que tu te languisse de moi au point de me guetter a chaque nouvelle génération. Es-tu seul au point de réclamer près de toi la présence de ton plus farouche bourreau ?  
  
Mon c?ur se serre et me fait mal.  
  
Je t'aime pourtant tellement.  
  
N'est ce pas ?  
  
N'est ce pas que tu le sais..  
  
Tu as compris mon geste bien sur.  
  
Toi qui n'a jamais appris ce qu'était la pitié, qui n'a jamais su ne serais- ce qu'épeler le verbe oublier, petit mage noir au vocabulaire tronqué de tendresse, de passion et de pardon.  
  
Te souviens tu de mes mains glissant sur ta peau, incapable de me résister, abandonné a mes désirs après l'extase épuisant de la magie, alangui sous moi sans que tu n'ai eut le choix.  
  
Ne m'as-tu attendu que pour m'aimer et remplir ton c?ur souffrant ou bien ne suis-je que l'offrande d'un maitre dépendant de son meilleur chien de garde pour conserver et proteger son troupeau, l'agneau noir écarté du troupeau et offert au loup veillant a son domaine, laissant paitre les créatures des hommes sur son territoire en échange de proies faciles et consenties.  
  
Dis moi, mon maitre.  
  
La douleur qui envahit mon bras n'est-elle du qu'a mes ongles s'enfonçant de desespoir dans ma paume ou a mon poing qui passe au travers de la vitre sensée résister à l'ultra haute atmosphère.  
  
la dépressurisation de la pièce est immédiate. Je ne sens rien.  
  
Je glisse au sol.  
  
Je ris.Un rire hystérique et douloureux a mesure que tu. Que je vois te. mes. bah, que je vois le passé, si lointain, dérouler son vélin inaltérable devant mes yeux.  
  
La vitre se reforme, remplacée par les mousses a séchage automatique crachées par les sprinklers de la pièce.  
  
La pression remonte suffisamment pour que la porte de ma chambre puisse s'ouvrir sur trois cyber flics inquiets puis rapidement fous de rage en me voyant assis par terre au pied de la fenêtre endommagé, du sang coulant de ma main endommagée.  
  
Je ris.  
  
Je ne puis m'en empêcher.  
  
Pas plus que je ne puis retenir les larmes de rage et de douleur impuissante qui coule sur mes joues maculées de fluides divers que je sais être les miens.  
  
Une spire de wistéria sort brutalement d'une plaie sur ma main droite, goûtant l'air de ses minces spires rétractiles comme un serpent tâte l'air de la langue, avant de tourner sa petite corolle bronze vers moi.  
  
Elle s'abaisse sur le coté, comme attendant que je lui parle, attentive, si étrange et étrangère au milieu de cette chambre humaine.  
  
Elle est inquiète.  
  
Adorable petit chose.  
  
J'oublie un instant mon auto-apitoiement, intrigué par cette petite créature qui vit maintenant en moi et dont je ne sais rien, pas même d'où elle m'est venue.  
  
Les minuscules grelots cuivrés qui couvre la corolle comme un infime collier tintinnabulant s'agitent doucement, emplissant la pièce de leur voix pure et délicate, haut-perchée.  
  
Leur voix, oui. il s'agit bien d'une voix.  
  
Heureuse et pétillante comme celle d'un tout jeune enfant. Timide et pourtant curieuse.Si douce qu'elle apaise mon âme blessé et honteuse.  
  
Es-tu réellement une plante, comme me l'a dit Hasegawa, petite chose ? Es- tu animale ?  
  
Tu t'étires jusqu'à parvenir à hauteur de mon visage et t'accroches au bord de mon ?il pour t'y glisser, abandonnant ma main où te regardent partir quelques-unes de tes s?urs.  
  
Tu glisses sous ma peau et te répands sur ma joue, séchant de l'intérieur mes larmes, les assimilant et les faisant tienne.Petite créature née de ma douleur, ou t'en nourrisant.Petite chose délicate et fragile. plus forte que moi pourtant.  
  
Oui, a tout le moins..  
  
Je te sais visible a présent sur ma joue, sombre spire torturée vieil-or, argent, cuivre et bronze.  
  
Tu te sens bien.  
  
Et je suis apaisé.  
  
Es-tu donc capable de soigner autant mes chairs ravagées que mon c?ur douloureux, petite chose ?  
  
Je souris douloureusement sans m'intéresser aux flics qui regardent la scène comme frappés de stupeur superstitieuse. Quelques-uns uns se signent. Et toi, petite Nuitari, ris-tu bien de tes manigances ?  
  
Es-tu heureux de ce que tu nous fais endurer ?  
  
A chaque seconde qui passe, je deviens un peu plus cet autre qui fait partie de moi.  
  
Un peu plus cynique, un peu moins innocent.Un peu plus. conscient, simplement. Conscient de moi, et surtout de lui. De ce maître pour qui je vis.  
  
Je suis fatigué.  
  
Tu as raison, petite chose.  
  
Il est temps de sommeiller.  
  
Le temps s'écoule lentement sans que j'y prenne garde.J'ouvre les yeux.  
  
Je n'ai pas bougé.  
  
Combien de fois le soleil s'est-il levé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu un visage a ma porte ?  
  
Quelle importance.  
  
J'ai l'impression d'être une petite chrysalide attendant son heure pour s'ouvrir au monde. Peut-être est ce du a l'espèce de cocon qui me recouvre, me cachant la lumière du jour..si jour levé il y a.  
  
Je ris.  
  
J'en suis a un degré de désillusion ou rien ne m'étonne plus. que le soleil en oublie de se lever ne m'amènerait pas davantage qu'un simple haussement de sourcil avant que je n'allume la lumière.  
  
Je n'aime pas lire dans le noir.  
  
Je bouge la tête et de fines spires se retirent, celles encore vertes rentrent sous ma peau avant de refermer les plaies qu'elles ont causées alors que la majorité, fripées et mortes, tombent sur le sol pendant que je les déchire pour me redresser.  
  
J'ai une drôle d'impression.  
  
Qu'elle est donc cette chose qui m'a terrassé ainsi ?  
  
Je hoquète en regardant par la fenêtre maintenant unique de mon appartement.  
  
Il fait certes toujours nuit. mais la lune, bien au-delà de son dernier quartier, est proche de disparaître sous la clarté diffuse des satellites artificiels rivalisant d'orgueil à lui en voler sa lumière argenté.  
  
Que pense-tu de cette indignité, petite Solinari ?  
  
Je me secoue.  
  
Ne me laissez donc pas digresser ainsi, c'est irritant a la fin et sans rapport avec notre propos.  
  
J'ai dormit au moins deux semaines dans cette petite chambre.. Seul. Sans que je sache pourquoi.  
  
Je bats stupidement des paupières en constatant l'état de mes vêtements.  
  
Des lambeaux..  
  
De misérables lambeaux couverts de sang séché.  
  
Je ne comprends plus.  
  
Dis-moi, petite moitié de mon âme, si ancienne que j'en ai peur. Dis moi. Comprends-tu ?  
  
Dis moi, petite chose, toi qui partage désormais ma vie.Dis moi. Que ressens-tu ?  
  
A suivre 


	15. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 14 


	16. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
  
  
Une extrême lassitude s'empare de mes membres lorsque je me laisse couler dans l'eau chaude de mon bain, la couche de bulles parfumées à la menthe se refermant sur mes épaules avec une petit bruit feutré et tranquille.  
  
J'appuie ma tête sur le rebord émaillé de la grande baignoire et ferme les yeux.  
  
Un soupir mi-irrité, mi épuisé franchit mes lèvres avant que je n'ai pu le retenir.  
  
Les dernières semaines m'ont été épuisantes, aussi bien nerveusement que physiquement.  
  
Une tête se pose sur mon épaules et un petit nez humide me pousse la joue avec inquiétude.  
  
Je gratouille le crane de mon nouveau familier qui finit par se sentir rassuré et quitte la salle de bain pour retourner se rouler en boule sur mon lit.  
  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
  
S'il n'est pas au centre de mes problèmes actuels, il n'en est pas moins la représentation physique la plus fragrante.  
  
Ce pauvre enfant utilisé pour des tests magiques et scientifiques au delà de tout espoir d'intervention…Son esprit et son corps, meurtris et pervertis par des corpos sans scrupules d'effroyable manière….  
  
Les rapports de mes hommes, de mes espions devrais-je dire, sont des plus alarmants.  
  
Il semble qu'une corpo non encore identifiée tente de se créer une armée de gamins métahumains, fabriqués de toutes pièces, modifiés, décérébrés au point de ne suivre que les ordres d'un gardien dont l'image leur a été implantée, mortels, implacables, incapables de la moindre pitié…  
  
Programmés pour tuer…  
  
Plusieurs unités de garous ainsi fabriqués ont été repérés près de divers petits villages totalement détruits, un peu partout dans le monde, les adultes a moitié dévorés, les enfants enlevés sans qu'il ne reste la moindre trace de la retraite de leurs kidnappeurs…  
  
Cinq de mes hommes sont morts pour me transmettre une unique photo.  
  
La seule qui ai été prise…  
  
Celle d'une unité et de leur maître…De leur Gare-loup…  
  
Je ne sais ce qui est le plus terrifiant de ces enfants manipulés et transformés, ou du Gare-Loup qui les contrôlent…  
  
Cette créature n'a même jamais été un être humain…  
  
Ses yeux noirs, brillants, malsains… aussi transperçant qu'une paire de dagues empoisonnées…  
  
Peu de choses parviennent encore a m'effrayer, mais c'est une crainte véritable qui m'a fait frémir, faisant couler une sueur froide, collante, le long de mon échine, lorsque j'ai vu cette photo.  
  
Le genre de terreur débilitante qui ne permet même pas de hurler lorsque vous être confronté a sa source. L'horreur a l'état pure, primaire, absolue.  
  
La sensation qui possède la proie lorsque sonne l'hallali.  
  
Je ne sais ce qu'est cette chose.  
  
Je sais juste que contrairement a la Meute qu'elle contrôle, elle est, elle, d'origine naturelle…  
  
C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète le plus, je crois.  
  
En tout ces millénaires, jamais je n'avais encore été confronté a une monstruosité pareille.  
  
Et je doute que ceux qui les ont convoqué ici se rendent compte que ce qu'ils ont réveillés… Inconscients humains…  
  
Pauvres mortels affamé par leur désir de puissance qu'ils n'en peuvent plus de chercher a accroître ce qui les détruira a la par-fin…  
  
Pour un peu, j'aurais pitié d'eux…  
  
J'aurais pus avoir pitié…Si les conneries ne me forçaient pas, MOI, a faire le ménage après ! Merde quoi, j'ai pas signé pour faire nettoyeur !  
  
Enfin… Le vrai test viendra pour eux lorsque leur nouveaux employés viendront réclamer leurs rétributions…J'espère pour les corpos qu'elles seront prêtes a payer au prix fort, même si j'ai un très gros doute…  
  
Je grimace en reprenant conscience de mon environnement.  
  
L'eau de mon bain est glacée et mes articulations commencent a me faire souffrir. Je vide une partie de la baignoire et la remplit de nouveau avec de l'eau chaude, espérant ainsi empêcher mes pauvres os de craquer comme une paire de bottes neuves pour les deux jours a venir.  
  
Je deviens trop vieux pour jouer a ce genre de joyeusetés. Il faudrait que je pense a faire un peu plus attention a ma santé tout de même. C'est que je suis irremplaçable quand même….  
  
Une fois réchauffé et détendu, je sors de l'eau et m'enroule dans un épais peignoir duveteux, tout chaud d'être resté sur le radiateur pendant ma baignade.  
  
Mes articulations me font encore mal, presque autant que mes cicatrices, seules marques restantes de chairs maltraitées et mal soignées depuis des années que même mes Wistérias n'ont pu totalement guérir.  
  
Une vague d'épuisement moral me tombe brusquement sur les épaules telle une chape de plomb lorsque je quitte la salle de bain pour revenir a mon bureau.  
  
Le meuble croule littéralement sous les dossiers, les fax, messages, demandes d'aide, puces, simsenses et produits plus ou moins licite ou dangereux.  
  
Une vague de désespoir m'envahit.  
  
Je n'en peu plus.  
  
Je ne me sens plus les reins suffisamment solides pour supporter encore longtemps le poids de ma charge…  
  
Je n'ai pas le choix.  
  
Je suis fatigué…  
  
Si fatigué…  
  
J'aimerais laisser tomber…  
  
J'aimerais me reposer…  
  
Je soupire.  
  
C'est une alternative qui m'ai refusée.  
  
Mon sens des responsabilités ne me laissera pas en paix.  
  
J'ai signé pour en chier comme on dit et je doit subir les conséquences de mes choix jusqu'à en boire la lie jusqu'à la dernière goutte, aussi acre que soit la mère de l'âpre vinaigre qu'est devenu ma vie.  
  
Bah…Je savais a quoi je m'exposais en acceptant de Servir et de Garder après tout…  
  
Que n'aurais-je pas fait pour mon elfe…  
  
Que n'aurais je pas accepté pour revoir mon elfe…  
  
Une larme coule sur ma joue.  
  
Je l'essuie distraitement avant de m'immobiliser, interdit.  
  
Je frotte mes doigts humides les uns contre les autres, étonné comme un chaton découvrant la neige pour la première fois a la Noël.  
  
Je pleure…  
  
Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis des siècles…  
  
Depuis des millénaires, je n'avais jamais eut le cœur assez lourd pour pleurer, dérivant a demi dans une vie sans fin et sans réel repère, vivant pour et par ma charge et non pour moi…  
  
Suis-je entrain de redevenir quelque peu humain ?  
  
Je me secoue.  
  
Mon elfe me manque davantage depuis qu'il m'est revenu…  
  
Difficile a comprendre n'est ce pas ?  
  
Difficile a supporter aussi.  
  
Je le sais non loin de moi, juste séparé par quelque milliers de kilomètres que je pourrais franchir en un instant…  
  
J'ai peur aussi…Peur qu'il ne veuille pas de moi, peur que son cœur ne me soit pas destiné…  
  
Que ferais-je en ce cas ?  
  
Supporterais-je de le voir vivre loin de moi et que se construire une vie a laquelle je n'appartiendrais pas ?  
  
Sans doute…  
  
Je suis très doué pour m'écraser le cœur…  
  
Un pâle sourire franchit mes lèvres.  
  
C'est tellement ridicule…  
  
Je ne vis que pour un souvenir enfuit et dissous, vieux de milliers de siècles qui ne reste guère qu'une ombre volatile en ma mémoire.  
  
Ridicule, vous en conviendrez. Je ne me rappelle que peu du Dalamar qui fut mon apprenti. Ma mémoire sélective et plus trouée qu'un filtre a café ne m'a laissé de lui que des impressions fugaces, des odeurs, des sons, un sourire fugitif, le doux carillon cristallin d'un rire, la sensation de mains sur ma peau, de baisers dans mon cou…Rien de plus…  
  
Je soupire.  
  
Il n'est pas bon que je reste ainsi perdu dans mes pensées.  
  
Presque la moitié de la nuit c'est déjà envolée en un tragique gaspillage contre productif.  
  
……………….J'ai pas envie de bosser………  
  
………………..me font tous chier…………..  
  
Je me vautre a mon bureau, pose mes pieds nus sur les piles de papiers pendant que mon peignoir, lâchement noué à la taille s'ouvre sur mon torse et mes cuisses. Ce n'est pas très gênant, il fait chaud ici…  
  
Mon global se rappelle bientôt a mon souvenir et je fais une moue presque enfantine de contrariété en reposant ma bande dessiné sur la pile de dossiers.  
  
Si on peut même plus lire Gaston Lagaffe tranquille !  
  
J'ouvre le mail et me sens de suite dégrisé.  
  
Je me redresse et nettoie mon bureau d'un revers de mains avant d'appeler d'un pensée les éléments complétifs du dossier en cours.  
  
C'est mauvais…  
  
Très mauvais…  
  
C'est une distraction supplémentaire qui va me détourner momentanément de mon actuel problème numéro un mais suffisamment détonnant pour que je m'en mêle moi même.  
  
Je déteste positivement lorsque des corpos se livrent a des exfiltrations sauvage sur chez leurs consœurs.  
  
C'est toujours les prémices d'une nouvelle guerre corporatiste et il n'y a rien qui me court davantage sur le haricot que ce genre d'âneries.  
  
Comme si j'avais le temps de courir partout dans le monde pour éteindre les feux de broussailles que quelques andouilles un peu plus agitées que les autres s'amusent a allumer pour voir d'où vient le vent…  
  
Et bien je ne suis pas d'humeur a me précipiter avec un petit extincteur de cuisine.  
  
S'ils veulent vraiment jouer aux abrutis, ils vont gagner sans coups férir.  
  
Mais ils ont intérêt a s'acheter une bouée canard dès maintenant s'ils veulent survivre au passages des canadairs…  
  
Et surtout, a ne pas se la faire piquer…J'aurais presque envie de la leur racheter avant de lancer mes gros n'avions….  
  
Histoire qu'ils meurent dans l'horreur après avoir eut l'impression de faire le coup du siècle…  
  
Hé, ne me regardez pas comme ça !  
  
Moi aussi j'ai bien le droit de me montrer folâtre de temps a autres. Zut quoi, toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent…  
  
Un autre mail ne tarde pas a attirer mon attention.  
  
Rappelez moi de ne jamais sortir le sourire que j'ai actuellement aux lèvres devant qui que ce soit, je pourrais même terrifier Lowfyr lui même….  
  
Aaaaaaaaah, mais je digresse encore. C'est pas possible. Cette nuit, je n'arriverais définitivement a rien de bon.  
  
Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans ce monde de brute.  
  
Hasegawa a finit l'éducation de base de son cher petit Benten. Il fera semble-t-il un excellent Oniromancien. Paradoxal pour un homme qui ne vit que dans l'action et le moment présent.  
  
Quelque lignes rapides sont a peine glissées sur Dalam…Damon… C'est étonnant. Juzo sait pourtant a quel point je désire avoir un maximum d'informations…  
  
Il m'est soudain difficile de respecter ma parole et de ne pas me téléporter de suite a Tokyo…  
  
Mais j'ai promis…  
  
Je doit faire confiance a mon vieil ami et a Dala…DAMON, lui même….  
  
J'espère juste qu'ils n'hésiteront pas trop longtemps a m'appeler a l'aide en cas de besoin….  
  
Vous me trouvez trop alarmiste vous ?  
  
L'aube colore l'Est d'une douce lueur mordorée qui me met du baume au cœur.  
  
Je devrais peut-être aller me changer…  
  
Ma montre m'indique 5 heures du matin. J'ai une heure devant moi avant que Methos et ses trois collègues ne viennent me voir.  
  
J'ai un boulot a leur confier qui ne devrais pas leur déplaire.  
  
Karyl miaule a moitié quand je passe dans ma chambre chercher quelque vêtements.  
  
Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec affection et gratouille les oreilles de Caramon, confortablement installé contre la poitrine du jeune garou.  
  
Mon petit chat c'est vite lié d'amitié avec le petit métahumain.  
  
Karyl me fixe de ses grands yeux changeant, une absolue confiance brillant dans ses prunelles fendues verticalement.  
  
Je n'ose imaginer a quoi je l'ai arraché, lui et tous ses frères enfermés dans les "instituts" que je fais écumer par mes hommes depuis deux semaines maintenant…  
  
Ce n'est pas de la charité de ma part…  
  
A ma grande honte je doit bien reconnaître que ces enfants, entraînés et liés à des humains ou métahumains capable de les guider et de les aimer seront de redoutable combattant, inappréciables pour les mois et les années a venir.  
  
Et je n'ai aucune ressource a gaspiller…  
  
Pas même eux ni surtout la force de frappe qu'ils représentent…  
  
Je soupire lourdement.  
  
Le poids des années est lourd sur mes épaules.  
  
Le poids des responsabilités aussi.  
  
Mais pire que tout est celui de la culpabilité et des regrets.  
  
J'ai appris a vivre avec.  
  
Peut-être, un jour, apprendrais-je a l'accepter et a me pardonner…  
  
A suivre. 


	17. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
  
  
  
  
25 Décembre…  
  
La Minuit…  
  
La Noël…  
  
Yule…  
  
Erastide…  
  
Tant de noms pour une simple fête stupide et sans importance, vague déformation et assimilation de rites millénaires…  
  
Je dois paraître bien désabusé….  
  
Pourtant, je ne le suis pas, mon intérêt…ou mon désintérêt, n'est que purement formel.  
  
C'est la première fois que je vis une vraie fête de Noël en tant que telle.  
  
Le sapin me paraît bien ridicule, perdu au milieu de la grande salle de briefing, suppliant qu'on le ramène dans sa foret près de ses frères d'essence…  
  
Un petit sourire amusé ourle mes lèvres lorsque Hasegawa commence a ouvrit, confus, l'un des paquets que lui ont envoyés ses hommes….  
  
Certes, toujours a-t-il eut l'habitude d'ainsi respecter la tradition envers eux, mais c'est bien la première fois que ses offrandes rituelles et quasi familiales sont récompensées d'un quelconque retour de leur part.  
  
Je ne puis me retenir de pouffer en voyant l'attitude extrêmement satisfaite de lui même de Gogul…Cet homme a une carrure d'ours des bois mais son cerveau fonctionne largement au delà des capacités d'un homme des cavernes…oui, oui… je parle bien de Sengoku.  
  
Je suis navré de me montrer aussi vindicatif vis a vis de ce jeune homme, mais il m'horripile.  
  
Branleur, M'as-tu vu, doté d'une conversation insipide et d'un humour graveleux , je ne puis m'empêcher de le casser dès que je peux et de toutes les façons possibles.  
  
J'avoue, transformer l'eau de son bain en gelée de fraise était un quelque peu infantile mais même un Archimage noir a le droit de se montrer quelque fois puéril.  
  
Je suis enfin de retour dans ma chambre.  
  
Je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme a apprécier beaucoup les cérémonies, les fla-flas et tout le tremblement qui va avec… Je ne suis pas le seul a avoir fait retraite dans un coin.  
  
Juzo, Benten, et quatre autres cyber flics ont pris d'assaut un petit salon de réception du 147 étages et se sont lancés dans une superbe pyjama partie qui ne s'arrêtera probablement qu'au soleil levant.  
  
Je pense que je me souviendrais toute ma vie de l'air d'égarement niais de ces chers petits flics lorsque leur chef détesté s'est joint au karaoké après moult supplications de Benten et de Gogul.  
  
La scène eut pu être comique si elle n'en avait pas été tragique de par la bêtise de ses hommes…  
  
Je ne comprendrais jamais comment leur aveuglement a pu leur faire rater toutes les marques de protection autant que de piston que Juzo a pu leur faire…  
  
Bah…  
  
Après tout….  
  
Il est probable qu'un remaniement assez important des effectifs sera à prévoir d'ici un mois ou deux…Quelque uns tenterons de profiter de ses faveurs, d'autres ne l'en haïrons que davantage…Certains, égaux a eux même, resterons sur leurs positions…  
  
Mais au moins, Benten pourra emménager définitivement avec son mamour.  
  
Rien que pour ça, cela en valait la peine.  
  
Un triste sourire monte a mes lèvres…  
  
Le mien me manque, de mamour….  
  
Je caresse distraitement la petite boule de poils duveteux qu'il m'a envoyé via les rets de la Magie. Le petit chaton ronronne a pleine gorge et se roule sur le dos, offrant son ventre a mes caresses.  
  
Il n'est pas de la même lignée que son familier a lui.  
  
Il est plus grand, plus élancé…plus dangereux aussi…Ces griffes, encore molles, promettes de devenir de véritables serres miniatures, probablement empoisonnées si j'en juge par les petits conduit creux qui s'ouvre a l'intérieur…  
  
Le petit chaton se tortille un peu, me permettant de constaté ce qui m'avait échappé jusque là.  
  
Mon adorable petit chaton est une magnifique demoiselle aux immenses yeux mauves.  
  
Son pelage encore tout ébouriffé de jeunesse promet de devenir d'un gris- bleu soutenu tandis qu'une balzane s'étale sur une patte avant jusqu'à son coude, le même blanc pur marquant le tour de son œil d'un monocle délicat renforçant l'attitude hautaine de son port.  
  
Elle est belle ma petite chatte…  
  
Digne aussi…  
  
Si digne… Qu'on pourrait presque en oublier le museau comme taché de crème autour de ses moustaches et sa petite queue toute contre-herminée.  
  
Ma petit canaille….  
  
Douce, pure, innocente comme l'agneau qui vient de naître mais chargé de foutus souvenir de ses vies antérieures dans une bergerie particulièrement débauchées….  
  
Ne me fixe pas comme ça, ma petite chérie. Ton air d'adoration béat et respectueux n'est pas crédible plus de deux secondes. Et encore…  
  
Pas plus que cette petit moue pitoyable…  
  
Et il me faudra songer a te faire limer les crocs, ton sourire tout félin finira par rayer le parquet a cette vitesse….  
  
Trois petits coups discrets frappés a ma porte me tirent en sursautant de ma contemplation attendrie de ma toute nouvelle boule de poil.  
  
Un coup d'œil a l'horloge digitale sur le mur me fait lâcher un juron fort peu protocolaire .  
  
Il est près de dix heures du matin.  
  
J'ai du somnoler sur les coussins tapissant mon coin télé sans m'en rendre compte.  
  
Je désactive le glyphe de protection maintenant la porte fermée et hausse un sourcil en voyant Neko se glisser dans l'appartement.  
  
Un large sourire monte aux lèvres du petit japonais en voyant Boule de Poil mais il ne se départit pas un instant de ce petit air rusé qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'arborer lorsqu'il est en mission. A moins que ce soit moi qui soit devenu meilleur a lire les expressions de mes proches. C'est très possible… j'ai tellement appris…tellement récupéré de connaissances enfouies plutôt, depuis que je suis a Tokyo.  
  
Je sursaute mentalement.  
  
Déjà 9 mois…  
  
Juste le temps nécessaire a un enfançon pour grandir dans le sein de sa mère et faire son entrée dans le monde.  
  
C'est un peu ce qui m'est arrivé quelque part…  
  
Comme une seconde naissance…  
  
Une résurrection aussi…  
  
Je secoue la tête.  
  
Si j'ai accepté certaines choses, il m'est encore douloureux d'y penser.  
  
Je déroule mes membres et me lève, étirant ma carcasse fourbue avant d'aller a la cuisine faire du thé pour mon invité et moi même.  
  
Le petit corpo me fixe d'un air effaré.  
  
Ilm me faut un moment avant de comprendre la raison de son trouble.  
  
Le petit adolescent malingre et chétif est bien loin. Je me suis certes un peu musclé, mais surtout, j'ai prit près de trente centimètre en trois mois.  
  
Je dois probablement dépasser Raistlin d'une demi-tête maintenant.  
  
Comme avant….  
  
Je fais la gueule.  
  
J'avoue, je fais la gueule.  
  
Pour un homme de ma condition et de mon rang, c'est un peu ridicule, mais je suis de mauvais poil et j'estime avoir le droit de protester quelque peu.  
  
Au risque de me répéter, je n'aime pas Sengoku. Il me gonfle, il m'agace, il m'énerve….Zen… Si je continue comme ça, la seule balle "perdue" qu'il risquera de se prendre sera issue de mon Ares Predator et positivement encouragée a élire domicile dans le fondement de ce petit crétin.  
  
Je soupire.  
  
C'est le 25 Décembre, le jour de ce foutu Noël dont on nous a rabâché "l'importance" depuis un mois et demi, et je suis là, sous la neige, dans le froid, a me cailler les fesses dans le cadre d'une mission aussi ridicule que farfelue.  
  
Zut quoi ! S'ils avaient besoin d'un mage, ils avaient Benten…Mais je n'ai pas pu résister a leur double regard de labrador malheureux.  
  
Bah...après tout. Je n'ai que ça a faire et pour une fois qu'ils peuvent profité d'une journée entière ensembles…  
  
Sengoku me secoue le bras sans ménagement.  
  
Il me lâche de suite lorsque je lui lance un regard glacé qui ne cille pas.  
  
Les voitures et les aerocars s'avancent en silence dans la cour de l'usine désaffectée.  
  
Je n'ai guère besoin d'augmenter mes sens magiquement pour savoir de quoi parlent les orks, gobelins, humains et déchets de tout poils rassemblé ici.  
  
Non, qu'ils braillent, je leur reconnais un certain sens de la discrétion. Simplement, il y a bien des siècles que je sais lire sur les lèvres.  
  
Une tension de l'air brusquement palpable me sort de mes pensées.  
  
Il y a quelque chose…  
  
Quelque chose se puissant…  
  
D'incroyablement attirant…  
  
Comme…  
  
Un véritable aimant…  
  
Une soudaine envie de m'approcher du groupe disparate me parcourt tout le corps sans que je puisse l'endiguer…  
  
J'ai déjà fait trois pas en avant lorsqu'une fulgurante douleur dans mon cou et un petit miaulement impérieux me tire de la transe hypnotique où j'étais plongée.  
  
Je secoue la tête et reprend ma place derrière le gros baril vide de pétrole ou je me cachais.  
  
Sengo me fixe bizarrement, un plis soucieux marquant son front.  
  
J'articule sans bruit trois mots et il hoche la tête, soulagé.  
  
Je le vois lever le bras, faire quelque signes de ses doigts avant que toute l'unité ne se mette en branle, silencieuse et invisible parmi les détritus jonchant la rue.  
  
Je les suit a quelque distanc,e prêt a intervenir magiquement en cas de problème.  
  
Nous ne sommes plus qu'a une petit douzaine de mètres de l'entrée de l'usine lorsqu'une frison glacée me hérisse l'échine.  
  
Les mains crispées sur mon arme, je suis Sengo.  
  
J'ai bien du mal a le suivre. Non qu'il aille vite ou que je peine a imiter son avance aphasique. Juste…  
  
Une répugnance presque physique a entrer dans le bâtiment.  
  
Quelque chose ne va pas ici.  
  
Quelque chose qui corrompt la terre elle même…  
  
Quelque chose de profondément malsain  
  
Et…maléfique…  
  
Oui…  
  
Maléfique…  
  
Au sens noble du terme.  
  
C'est comme une douleur, presque une brûlure, qui me cloue brutalement a genoux dès que j'ai passé le pas de la porte.  
  
Il y a de la magie ici.  
  
Une magie ancienne et puissance.  
  
Malsaine…  
  
Perverse…  
  
Je lève un bouclier aussi puissant que je l'ose autours de moi avant de protéger semblablement l'unité qui m'accompagne.  
  
Nous avançons encore un peu avant de nous terrer derrière des piles de vieux papiers et de métal rouillé.  
  
Une brusque nausée manque me terrasser.  
  
Les runners de bas étages, les petits frappes et les grosses brutes assemblées ici murmurent entre eux avec excitation maintenant.  
  
Suffisamment fort pour que nous parviennent quelque mots portés par les courant d'airs infestant le sous bassement que l'usine et répandant la pestilence de l'acier croupi partout autour de nous comme un voile impalpable et invisible de corruption physique.  
  
1 Quelque chose se rapproche…  
  
Une ombre s'approche du groupe navrant attendant au milieu de la salle  
  
2 C'est là…  
  
Couverte d'un lourd capuchon protégeant son visage, elle s'avance calmement.  
  
3 Près de nous…  
  
Un aboie rauque de chien le suit tandis qu'une véritable meute admirablement ordonnée se déploie derrière lui avec une abjecte soumission adoratrice.  
  
Autours de nous…  
  
La…chose repousse son capuchon…  
  
3.1 En nous…  
  
Une brusque montée de passion me brûle les reins comme une coulée de lave en fusion…  
  
4 Putréfié jusqu'à l'âme…  
  
Je gémit et seule la poigne vigoureuse de Sengoku m'empêche d'aller me jeter a ses pieds  
  
Si séduisant….  
  
La créature lève un long doigts au l'ongle parfaitement manucuré, terminé en pointe et couleur de sang.  
  
5 Si…Implacable…  
  
5.1 La meute frémit et répond a son ordre…  
  
5.2 Si…Irrésistible…  
  
L'Unité se replis dans le plus grand désordre, abandonnant derrière elle les hurlement d'agonie d'une soixantaine d'humains et de métahumains dévorés vivant par les Matins.  
  
Mes griffes et mes cric s'enfoncent dans le bras de Sengoku comme il me traîne a l'écart.  
  
Je veux rejoindre mes frères…  
  
Je veux participer a la curée…  
  
Je sens ma fourrure se dresser par vagues le long de mon échine…  
  
Sengoku parvient a me pousser a l'intérieur de L'aerocar et referme la portière sur mon museau.  
  
Je couine un peu et gratte furieusement la fenêtre blindée, mes pattes ne sont pas faites pour ouvrir une portière…  
  
Il monte côté conducteur et fuit avec moi a bord.  
  
Je hurle a la mort comme nous nous éloignons du carnage.  
  
Le chant de mort résonne encore sous mon crane alors que je me calme un peu…  
  
Mais reste la douce chanson pulsant jusque dans mes os…  
  
Un appel…  
  
Un ordre…  
  
Séduisant…  
  
Sans espoir de lui échapper…  
  
Comme si je le souhaitais…  
  
Mon maître m'appelle…  
  
Boule de poile miaule doucement a mes oreilles…  
  
Je lui lèche la truffe…  
  
Mes deux maîtres m'appellent…  
  
Avec angoisse, je ne sais lequel des deux parviendra a me faire venir a lui.  
  
  
  
A suivre 


	18. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 16  
  
  
  
Nous sommes un lundi…  
  
Enfin, je crois…  
  
La tempête qui a fait rage toute cette semaine c'est enfin calmée, ne laissant pas même derrière elle la moindre trace de son venteux courroux....  
  
Ne reste que la pluie…  
  
Morne linceul gris tombant du ciel sur la terre noire et déjà gorgée d'eau a ne plus savoir ou la rendre…  
  
Gonflant a merci les rus et ruisseaux parcourant la région, crevant parfois les digues sans qu'on sache pourquoi, comme j'aimerais crever au dehors la peine qui m'obsède…  
  
On pose sur mes épaules une cape de soie huilée.  
  
Que m'importe désormais d'attraper froid…  
  
Je voudrais mourir…  
  
Voilà cinq jours que tu m'as quitté…  
  
Cinq jours que l'on t'as arraché a moi…  
  
Cinq jours…120 heures…7200 minutes…  
  
Toutes éternités qui s'amusent a fouler au pied mon cœur meurtris et ravagé par ton absence…  
  
C'est étrange pourtant.  
  
Tu me manque…Terriblement…  
  
Je ne souffre pas.  
  
Comme si un voile hébété était tombé sur moi…  
  
Crysania me tapote l'épaule.  
  
Je ne réagit même pas.  
  
Devant moi, un fin cercueil de bois noir, laqué, ouvert….  
  
Tu semble dormir.  
  
Ton fin visage amaigrit par la maladie qui t'as volé a moi.  
  
Pourtant, tu semble en paix…  
  
Comme si tu allais te réveiller d'un instant a l'autre, ouvrir tes grand yeux noirs pétillants de malice, me sourire avec cette infinie tendresse que tu ne destine qu'a moi seul…  
  
Me caresser la joue du bout des doigts comme tu le fais toujours au réveil…  
  
Mon amour…  
  
Pourquoi fallait-il que tu meurs…  
  
Les elfes ne sont-ils pas sensés être peu ou prou immortels ? Insensible au temps…  
  
Tu avais survécus a tout… A ma folie, a la guerre du Chaos et des Ames… Tu avais même survécu au tentatives matrimoniales de Paladine…  
  
Tout cela pour finir terrassé par une maladie du sang…  
  
Sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit…  
  
Sans que je puisse faire autre chose que de te regarder mourir…  
  
Sans que je puisse faire autre chose que de te tenir dans mes bras jusqu'à la fin… Jusqu'à ce que toute chaleur abandonne ton corps mourant…  
  
Jusqu'à ce que tu me quitte…  
  
Je me penche sur toi, mon amour…Je ne puis résister et embrasse tes lèvres glacées, marmoréennes…  
  
Tu me manques…  
  
On me pousse gentiment vers un banc où je me laisse tomber…  
  
Une femme passe un bras en travers de mes épaules et m'attire contre elle…  
  
Ma Reine…  
  
Même elle te pleure…  
  
Mes maigres défenses se brisent soudain et je me met a tremper de larmes la robe de velours épais de la déesse qui m'a si souvent voulu mort…  
  
Je devrais être a ta place, mon amour…  
  
Je sais que les autres mages présents me fixent avec dégoût…  
  
Je sais qu'ils ne comprennent pas qui est la femme sur l'épaule de laquelle je répands mon chagrin si longtemps contenu.  
  
Je sais qu'ils ne reconnaissant pas davantage le jeune homme aux long cheveux noir pleurant dans mon giron, a genoux devant moi…  
  
Tu n'aurais pas du venir, Père…  
  
Crysania va pour se lever et faire ton oraison funèbre…  
  
Je ne puis m'empêcher de me hérisser a l'idée qu'elle puisse souiller de son venin ton repos.  
  
Jamais elle n'est parvenu a digérer que je te préfère a elle, toi qui jamais ne me donna d'enfants, de famille ou ce que les gens appellent avec stupidité une vie "normale"  
  
Tu étais mien, mon amour. Et tu étais tout ce dont j'avais besoin…  
  
Sans doute suis je mélodramatique, sans doute suis dévoré de clichés, mais tu n'en étais pas moins l'autre moitié de mon âme… Le seul être près de qui je me sentais vivant. Le seul pour qui j'aurais retournée les montagnes sur leur pointe ou appris a voler aux poissons si tu me l'avais demandé…  
  
Père me tient contre lui tandis que sa mère c'est levée et a gentiment mais fermement renvoyé Crysania a son banc.  
  
Fizban ne s'en offusque pas malgré les coups d'œil assassins que lui lance sa prêtresse pour laisser ainsi faire les choses.  
  
Ma Reine prend la parole…  
  
Qui mieux qu'elle peut parler pour toi, mon amour ? Qui mieux qu'elle pourra veiller au repos de ton âme ?  
  
Elle me l'a promis…  
  
Et pour une fois, je la crois, car sa douleur a elle aussi est véritable…  
  
Grand mère…Me laisseras-tu bien vite mourir moi aussi ? Me laisseras-tu le rejoindre vitement ?  
  
Sa voix grave et un peu rauque de larmes, je sais qu'elle ne parle pas pour l'assemblée mais uniquement pour nous deux, Nuitari mon père, et moi…  
  
Le dessus du cercueil viens de retomber sur toi avec un claquement sourd, t'emprisonnant dans les ténèbres pour jamais, mon amour…  
  
Je me fiche du regard noir que me lance Par-salian lorsque je ne puis retenir un petit cris de désespoir en voyant cette affreuse boite glisser avec un chuintement dans ce trou aveugle et noir gorgé d'eau…  
  
Le cercueil touche le fond avec un atroce bruit de succion qui me répugne, comme si la terre elle même avait comploté avec les éléments pour t'arracher a moi, avide de te prendre et de te garder en son sein pour jamais…  
  
Il faut toute la poigne combinée de Tante Lunitari et de mon père pour m'empêcher maintenant de me jeter a genoux et de griffer la terre que les fossoyeurs jettent nonchalamment sur toi.  
  
Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes….  
  
A pas lents, je m'éloigne de ton tombeau…  
  
Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, me ficher dans ce trou avec toi, me rouler en boule et attendre que la boue qui t'aspire vers le fond m'étouffe et m'entraîne te rejoindre, liant nos corps dans la mort pour toujours comme nous le furent dans nos étreintes  
  
Ma Reine me tapote l'épaule avec gentillesse.  
  
Il n'est plus question de rivalité entre nous… Juste la même douleur de la perte d'un être cher…Elle te considérait un peu comme son petit fils aussi, tu sais…  
  
La terre va vite se tasser, effaçant toute trace de l'endroit où tu reposes désormais…  
  
Je jette un regard suppliant a mon père qui se fend d'un triste sourire avant de hocher la tête.  
  
Lorsque retombe sa main, c'est un simple catafalque de marbre bleuté a l'intérieur d'une caverne sortie de terre par ta volonté, arrachée a la boue putride des bois de Shoikan qui marque ta tombe…  
  
C'est ridicule…  
  
Que cela peut-il représenter pour les morts….  
  
Deux buissons de roses grimpent soudain a l'assaut de la pierre avant que ne s'ouvre les petits boutons bien vites conçut, petits pétales duveteux de rose tendre, de blanc et de bleu très pales…  
  
Tes roses préférées…  
  
Une mince cascade de petites lianes vert d'eau aux minuscules escarboucles bronze, argent et or dévalent sur l'entrée de la petite grotte, rendant les lieux intimes, presque reposant et indéniablement chaleureux…  
  
Takhisis et Paladine se fendent douloureusement du même sourire triste et désolé.  
  
Tout leur amour vibre encore dans cette dernière offrande qu'ils te font..  
  
Qu'ils nous font…  
  
C'est peu de choses…  
  
Pour moi, c'est la seule chose qui me reste de toi….  
  
Je regarde sans vraiment le voir mon thé tourner au fond de ma tasse.  
  
Takhisis m'a séché les cheveux et changé de vêtements comme elle l'aurait fait a un tout petit…  
  
Je n'ai plus notion de rien…  
  
Je n'ai plus envie de rien…  
  
Pas plus d'ouvrir les livres de sort arrachés a Nekara que m'a apporté ma Reine que les mets délicats et les vins capiteux déposés par Paladine.  
  
Rien n'a plus d'importance.  
  
Je veux mourir…  
  
Combien de temps c'est écoulé depuis que je n'ai pas repris conscience de mon environnement ?  
  
Longtemps sans doute…  
  
Les feuilles rougis tombent des arbres, couvrant la tombe de mon amour d'une tendre couverture mordorée, crissant sous mes pas…  
  
Pourtant, les bourgeons n'étaient pas même éclos lorsque tu m'as quitté…  
  
Si longtemps déjà…  
  
Neuf longs mois…  
  
Le temps a une vie de gagner le monde…  
  
Mon amour…  
  
J'écarte les lianes protégeant l'entrée de la minuscule caverne sans me soucier de la piqûre de leurs épines et viens m'agenouiller près du catafalque…  
  
Je ferme les yeux et pose ma joue contre le marbre bleuté, frais et doux, polis par les soins attentifs de mon père…  
  
C'est Grand-mère qui viens m'arracher a toi.  
  
La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps…Probablement plusieurs fois, mes jambes me portant a peine…  
  
Son regard est inquiet et troublé.  
  
Je n'en ai cure…  
  
Elle me fais remonter jusqu'à ma chambre.  
  
Ils sont tous là…  
  
Tout le Panthéon de Krynn est là…  
  
Certains, tristes et abattus, d'autres, enragés et me foudroyant du regard….  
  
Reox est le premier a prendre la parole, éclatant en paroles dures que je ne comprend pas.  
  
Me laisser la charge…de ce monde ?  
  
Je ne comprend pas…  
  
Je ne suis certes pas vaillant, mais…  
  
Nuitari leur impose soudain a tous silence, les jetant presque dehors avec une furie que d'aucun n'a jamais vu jusque là…  
  
Tu t'assois au pie de mon lit et me prend les mains.  
  
Ta douleur et ta honte de toi même sont presque palpable lorsque tu me fait ta demande…  
  
Je dois rester ici, parce que vous partez…  
  
Je dois rester ici, parce que les Dieux nous abandonnent définitivement…  
  
Je doit rester…Seul…  
  
Combien de temps ???  
  
Tu secoue la tête…  
  
Des siècles…  
  
Des millénaires…  
  
Le temps qu'il faudra…  
  
Tu reviendras, ainsi que ton frère et ta sœur…  
  
De temps en temps, pour quelque siècles…  
  
Puis tu repartiras…  
  
Ailleurs…  
  
Et je resterais seul…  
  
Tu me caresse la joue…  
  
Je veux juste mon elfe…  
  
Tu me le promets…  
  
Tu me le jure devant la Création et le Jugement…  
  
Dalamar me reviendra…  
  
Me dis tu la vérité ?  
  
Tu ne sais quand, mais il me reviendra…  
  
Dois-je te croire ?  
  
Tu m'embrasses sur le front, tu ne me forceras pas…  
  
Je veux te croire…De toutes mes forces…  
  
J'accepte…  
  
Je serais votre Gardien…  
  
Je vivrais des milliers de vies.  
  
Je verrais des civilisations naître et mourir.  
  
Je verrais des empires ravager le monde sans qu'il me soit autorisé d'intervenir…  
  
Je le ferais…  
  
Je ferais tout pour toi…  
  
Mon elfe…  
  
Mon amour…  
  
Je ferme les yeux.  
  
Quand je les rouvrirais, je serais seul.  
  
Quand je les rouvrirais, je serait le Gardien..  
  
A jamais….  
  
***  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut.  
  
Mon oreiller est trempés de larmes.  
  
Mes mains trembles tandis que les derniers lambeaux de mon rêve s'inscrivent au fer rouge dans ma mémoire…  
  
Ma mémoire…  
  
Celle du temps enfuis…  
  
Celle qui par commodité j'ai souhaité oublié…  
  
Tout ce qui me faisait tellement souffrir…  
  
Mon elfe…  
  
Tu es si proche maintenant…  
  
J'ai besoin de toi…  
  
Je mets un instant avant de comprendre ce qui m'a réveillé, ou plutôt qui…  
  
Methos me fixe, visiblement inquiet, presque au bord de la terreur, ses yeux sont emplis de larmes, aussi censure-je au plus vite l'un de mes biefs mentaux, les protégeant de mon désespoir…  
  
Je veux aller a Tokyo….  
  
Tu me passe déjà mes vêtements mon vieil ami…  
  
Tu me connais bien….  
  
  
  
A suivre 


	19. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Genre : cross over / POV / Angst / Drama  
  
Base : Dragonlance / Shadowrun / Highlander / Cyber City Oedo 2808  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Pour le prologue et les chapitres pairs, c'est raistlin qui parle, pour les chapitres impairs, c'est Dalamar  
  
  
  
Chronique d'un Retour  
  
Chapitre 17  
  
  
  
1.1 Je m'asseois sur mes pattes de derrière.  
  
Elle tremblent…  
  
Tout mon corps tremble  
  
Je ne comprend pas.  
  
Ma fourrure se hérisse par vague duveteuse sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Un humain s'agenouille près de moi.  
  
Je le connais.  
  
Ses long cheveux noir coule sur son cou avec un petit froufrou 


End file.
